Osoro Shidesu: Ella no es tan mala-Yuri-
by KatyCat29
Summary: Al entrar en la azotea aquella mañana Ayami nunca pensó que a partir de ese día su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados gracias a la aparición de Osoro Shidesu, mejor conocida como la líder de la pandilla de los delincuentes de la escuela. ¿Que pasará cuando los caminos de estas dos chicas tan distintas se crucen? ¿Y que consecuencia podría llegar a tener su amor?
1. Capítulo 1

Ayami alzó un brazo y observó su mano ante el sol, se encontraba recostada sobre la banca que estaba en la azotea del instituto, ya que podía considerarse a ella misma una chica que disfrutaba estar sola; a veces sentía que ella misma era la única que se entendía del todo, pero aquello no quería decir que fuera un alma solitaria, en realidad tenía dos amigas bastante cercanas, Saki Miyu y Kokona Haruka, y para ser la rara y tímida chica que era, no estaba tan mal.

Saki y Kokona parecían apreciarla, a pesar del evidente hecho de que era totalmente contraria a ellas; las dos eran extrovertidas y populares, todos los chicos en la escuela parecían querer algo con ellas, en cambio, Ayami era invisible, pero no me malinterpreten, ella no estaba incómoda con ello, se había acostumbrado a ser la sombra de sus dos amigas, y a pesar de que no sentía que ese era "su lugar en el mundo", era mejor que nada sin dudas.

Sus ojos verdes resplandecían ante el cálido tacto de la brillante luz del medio día, se había saltado clases de nuevo, un mal hábito que últimamente se volvía más y más frecuente. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que detenerse, ya que esto no haría otra cosa aparte de afectar sus calificaciones, pero no era capaz de negar que subir a la azotea y sentir el viento revolver su pelo y el sol darle un cómodo calor que la hacía querer quedarse dormida ahí mismo—por más arriesgado que sonase—se sentía de maravilla. Ir y tan solo escuchar el silencio, o pensar en todos los temas que se le ocurrieran, algunos importantes, y otros, no tanto.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, por alguna razón, aquel día se sentía particularmente bonita, quizás era el peinado que Saki le había hecho. Ayami tenía una bonita cabellera lisa y castaña, que le llegaba hasta el mentón, acompañada por un flequillo que casi le llegaba a los ojos. Usualmente se recogía dos grandes mechones alrededor de la cabeza, en forma de "corona", pero ese día los mechones habían sido reemplazados por trenzas, simple, pero a Ayami le habían encantado.

De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de la terraza cerrándose abruptamente. Aturdida y en alerta, se levantó rápidamente ante el miedo de que alguna profesora la hubiese descubierto, eso sí que la hubiera puesto en problemas, pero lo que vio la dejó de alguna forma atónita.

Osoro Shidesu se desplomó contra la puerta.

La piel se le puso de gallina al ver a la líder de los delincuentes—quien por cierto no se había dado cuenta de su presencia—en el piso, algo inconsciente. Sin dudarlo se paró de su asiento y corrió hacia ella. Podría sentirse algo intimidada, pero si necesitaba ayuda, no dudaría en brindársela.

Ayami se agachó junto a ella— ¡¿Estás bien?!—le preguntó con preocupación.

Osoro se retorció antes de murmurar en una forma poco entendible—Mi...Brazo.

Los ojos de la castaña se dirigieron hacia los brazos de la rubia, así pudo ver como su brazo izquierdo apretaba al derecho con fuerza.

—Está bien—dijo tratando de mantener la calma—Voy a quitarte la chaqueta, ¿vale?—Osoro, quien se hallaba algo más consciente que antes, cerró los ojos en forma de consentimiento. Ante esto, Ayami tomó el brazo de la muchacha para sacarlo de la manga y luego examinarlo, pero quizás lo hizo de una manera algo brusca, ya que se ganó un siseo algo adolorido y algo enojado. —Perdón, tendré más cuidado—volvió a tomar el brazo de su compañera, —esta vez con un poco más de cautela— y examinó por encima del abrigo; al mirar más de cerca, notó un corte lateral sobre la chaqueta, y a juzgar por el color más oscuro que rodeaba a la cortada, había sangre, mucha sangre.

Al parecer hizo una mueca ante la imagen, ya que la grave coz de Osoro la devolvió a este mundo—No espera nada bonito, ¿verdad?—una sonrisa al costado algo adolorida se dibujó en su cara.

—Soy optimista—respondió, quizá con un rastro pequeño de mentira. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, luego tomó otra bocanada de aire y bajó la manga. Sangre fue lo primero que saltó a la vista. No estaba asombrada, la verdad que se lo esperaba luego de ver el abrigo, pero, eso no quería decir que un escalofrío no recorrió su espalda mientras observaba.

Tomó suavemente el tonificado brazo de Osoro y comenzó a examinarlo. Tal como en el abrigo, un corte lateral atravesaba su brazo. La sangre seguía brotando y Ayami tomó una bocanada de aire antes de volver a la chica junto a ella.

—Tienes que ir al hospital. Definitivamente necesitarás puntos—Esta vez fue el turno de los ojos de Osoro para abrirse con desesperación.

—No... El hospital... no puedo ir ahí.

La ojiverde la miró algo extrañada— ¿Por qué no puedes ir?

—Me harán preguntas. —dijo agachando un poco la cabeza. De alguna forma, la imagen conmovió un poco a Ayami.

—Pero...—iba a replicar, sin embargo su mirada se encontró con la de Osoro.

—Por favor—pidió la rubia.

Por un momento se había olvidado de que estaba ante Osoro Shidesu. Osoro Shidesu, la intimidante líder de la banda de delincuentes del instituto; siempre con el semblante en alto y la actitud que atemorizaba a los demás. Ayami soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. La duda invadió sus pensamientos, pensando en que debía hacer. Obviamente no la dejaría así tirada como si nada. Finalmente, después de segundos de silencio, se decidió.

—Bien—dijo parándose—Yo coseré tu herida. —Sin esperar una respuesta fue hacia su mochila, la cual se encontraba en el banco donde había estado sentada minutos atrás. Sacó de ella un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que nunca había usado hasta el momento, una botella de agua y un par de caramelos.

Volvió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Osoro y le tendió el líquido—Ten—le dijo a la rubia, quien en silencio tomo la botella y dio un gran trago.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?—preguntó mientras pasaba su brazo bueno por su boca para secarla.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, hace un par de años mi padre me enseñó mucho sobre esto—le respondió mientras preparaba las cosas que iban a ser necesarias para hacer la sutura. —Pero en verdad nunca pensé que iba a tener la oportunidad de coser a alguien. —Ayami apretó una banda en la parte superior del brazo de la delincuente—Eso será suficiente como para detener la hemorragia. Limpiaré la herida, ¿está bien?

Osoro asintió en silencio y mordió su labio inferior, como si estuviera en un debate interno. — ¿No me tienes miedo?—preguntó finalmente después de segundos de silencio. Ayami levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Osoro. Sus rostros parecían estar ahora mucho más cerca de lo que supuestamente habían estado antes; ambas permanecieron en silencio por un momento, simplemente mirándose a los ojos. Ayami se sonrojó y miró a otro lado tratando de disimularlo.

—Te mentiría si dijera que no me intimidas—respondió retomando la limpieza que había dejado—Pero si hay algo que creo es que muchos se olvidan de que además de ser la líder de la banda de delincuentes eres un ser humano. —Ayami no se dio cuenta, pero las mejillas de Osoro se tiñeron de un color rojizo al escuchar esas palabras.

La ojiverde terminó de pasar el paño por la herida y pasó a preparar la aguja.

—Bien, ya voy a suturarte, quizás duela un poco, pero trata de guardar silencio, y así no llamaremos la atención de nadie. —Osoro asintió y apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta. Decir que Ayami estaba nerviosa era poco, la pobre estaba por tener un ataque de pánico, cualquier cosa podría salir mal, un paso en falso y estaba sentenciada, enterrada y fuera de este mundo. Respiró hondo y dijo: —Contaré hasta tres y empezaré—Ayami suspiró y comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Al llegar a tres, pasó la aguja; Osoro se retorció un poco hacía atrás y reprimió un gruñido. Rápidamente Ayami volvió a atravesar la piel; cuanto menos se tomara, más rápido terminaría todo. La castaña repitió el proceso un par de veces más hasta cerrar la herida. Sorprendentemente, Osoro aguantó bastante bien las puntadas. Ayami cortó el hilo y dijo—Listo, puede que no sea perfecto, pero es mejor que andar por ahí desangrándote ¿no es así?—la castaña le ofreció una sonrisa antes de levantarse—Ten unos caramelos, te ayudarán a levantar el azúcar después de perder sangre.

—Gracias doc. —dijo Osoro aceptando los dulces.

—Debo irme, Saki y Kokona deben de estar buscándome. Hasta luego.

Ayami se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero la mano de Osoro en su muñeca la detuvo—Espera—le pidió haciendo que la ojiverde se diese la vuelta. — ¿Cómo te llamas?—la pregunta descolocó un poco a Ayami y por un momento pensó en cachetearse para ver si estaba soñando, ¿en verdad Osoro Shidesu quería saber su nombre?

—Me llamo Ayami—le brindó una dulce sonrisa, característica de ella.

—Bien Ayami, como agradecimiento por esta nueva cicatriz, encuéntrame en la salida del instituto a las cuatro, si tienes planes cancélalos, ¿vale?

Antes de que pronunciara una palabra, Osoro desapareció de su vista. Ayami se quedó parada en su lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y un sentimiento de adrenalina le recorrió las venas ¿Por qué se sentía así? Su pregunta no tuvo respuesta.


	2. Capítulo 2

Ayami miró su reloj de nuevo, conteniendo la ansiedad. Faltaba aún una hora para que la jornada acabase. Afortunadamente, era jueves, lo que significaba que salían una hora más temprano que de costumbre. Trató de concentrarse en lo que la profesora de arte escribía en la pizarra, pero todo lo que inundaba sus pensamientos era Osoro ¿Por qué quería verla al final del día? ¿Y si solo era una broma pesada? Todas esas incógnitas cruzaban su cabeza. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, estaba ansiosa, dicen que un cambio de rutina hace bien cada tanto, y ese sí que era un cambio en su rutina.

— ¡Ayami!—la voz de Kokona la sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Me estás escuchando?

La castaña miró hacia abajo, con un poco de culpabilidad—Perdón, hoy estoy algo distraída.

—Y que lo digas—le respondió su amiga—Has estado así desde que volviste de la terraza, ¿qué ha pasado?

La mente de Ayami hizo un cortocircuito en ese instante. Sus pensamientos habían vagado tanto en lo que pasó en la azotea que ni siquiera había pensado en una excusa—Y-yo...

—Apuesto a que se trata de un chico—intervino Saki desde atrás. El cerebro de Ayami hizo un clic en ese instante y una idea se le vino a la cabeza;

—Oh no... solo me encontré con Hikaru y charlamos un poco, no fue nada—dijo quitándole importancia a la situación inventada.

Hikaru era un chico muy agradable que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque no sabía que la castaña era consciente de su amor. Lamentablemente, Ayami nunca había podido corresponder sus sentimientos.

—No parece "nada" a juzgar por cómo estás, ¿siquiera te has dado cuenta del sonrojo que tienes?—se burló Kokona. Ayami se llevó una mano a la mejilla y comprobó lo obvio, ¿por qué se había sonrojado?

—Creo que deberíamos planearle una cita con Hikaru—escuchó decir a Saki

— ¡Tienes razón! Podrían ir a la fiesta de disfraces del próximo Halloween. —

Ayami dejó que siguieran hablando, de todas formas no serviría de nada tratar de hacerlas cambiar de idea. Tamborileó la hoja de su cuaderno mientras escuchaba por encima la charla de sus amigas. La campana del instituto sonó, y como si estuvieran en modo automático, los alumnos se pararon y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y la profesora dio fin al tema que estaba explicando.

Todo el cuerpo de Ayami se tensó y el miedo comenzó a invadirla ¿Y si era raro? ¿Y si metía la pata? No había pensado en todo eso hasta ese momento, lo único que había hecho era pensar en lo que pasó en la azotea, y ahora lamentaba haber gastado tanto tiempo en nada en lugar de hacer algún plan. Suspiró y guardó sus cosas.

Saki y Kokona ya se habían adelantado; Ayami supuso que era para ir a hablar con Hikaru, así que no le dio demasiada importancia y salió del aula. Bajó las escaleras y cambió sus zapatos de interior por unas zapatillas que su tía le había regalado. Se unió a la multitud que se disponía a salir del instituto.

Mientras caminaba entre los cerezos buscó a Osoro con la mirada; sus ojos deambularon entre los árboles y los alumnos. Hizo una mueca al no encontrar a la chica rubia ¿le había mentido? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como los estudiantes comenzaban a cuchichear entre sí. Miró hacia el frente y su mirada se encontró con la de Osoro. La chica se encontraba en la salida, apoyada contra un auto, evidentemente esperándola. El murmullo general aumentó y muchas miradas curiosas se dirigieron hacia ella en cuanto Osoro le brindó media sonrisa en forma de saludo.

Ayami ignoró los comentarios de sus compañeros y le sonrió de vuelta, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

No le asombraba la sorpresa de los demás, incluso ella estaba algo sorprendida; Osoro generalmente se iba cuando se le daba la gana, por lo tanto era muy difícil encontrarla a la salida, muchos bromeaban con que era un mito urbano.

Ayami se acercó finalmente a Osoro, quien tiró su cigarro al piso al verla—Hola nerd—la saludó — ¿Vamos?—le preguntó señalando su camioneta. Ayami asintió y ambas se dirigieron hacia el vehículo. Sintiendo mil ojos en la nuca, sacó su teléfono y les escribió un mensaje a Saki y a Kokona: "Sí, me estoy yendo con Osoro Shidesu, no llamen a la policía, las quiero" presionó enviar e inmediatamente apagó su teléfono para evitar la lluvia de mensajes que le esperaba.

Guardó su celular en la mochila y miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigas. Les sonrió y las saludó con la mano. Finalmente, se subió al auto y soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se alejaban— ¿Siempre soportas eso?—le preguntó mientras se alejaban.

Media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Osoro— ¿Qué cosa? ¿La chusma?—Ayami no pudo evitar sonreír—Meh, ya estoy acostumbrada, para este punto ya son una compañía más.

—Es que en verdad—puso los ojos en blanco, sin poder evitar sentir algo de enfado e impotencia—Me pone de los nervios la gente que no se ocupa de sus propios asuntos.

Osoro rio en voz baja—Te ves linda cuando te frustras—le dijo con una sonrisa algo pícara mientras ajustaba en espejo del vehículo. La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la médula, ¿Osoro estaba "coqueteando" con ella? No, probablemente estaba malinterpretando un simple chiste « No arruines esto, no arruines esto, no arruines esto» se repitió a sí misma. Optó por sonreír tímidamente y buscar rápidamente otro tema de conversación.

— ¿Dónde vamos?—decidió preguntarle.

—A mi "lugar secreto"— respondió la rubia con una mirada algo misteriosa ero a la vez algo divertida. Las cejas de Ayami se arquearon con curiosidad;

— ¿"Lugar secreto"? ¿Qué clase de lugar secreto?

Osoro sonrió—Si te lo digo perderá toda la intriga, pero no te preocupes, es genial. —le respondió.

Ayami se tomó un segundo antes de preguntar; — ¿Vas muy seguido?

La mirada de la rubia vagó por todos los puntos de la camioneta, mientras parecía que buscaba las palabras justas para expresarse—Cada vez que necesito un descanso del infierno, SIP. —fueron las palabras finales que dibujaron una mueca en la cara de la otra chica.

Se tomó un momento para procesar la oración que acababa de escuchar— ¿'Infierno'?—titubeó.

—Digamos que mi día a día no es exactamente un camino de rosas—dijo evitando el contacto visual. —Imagina que hoy tuviste que suturarme el brazo.

Ayami miró hacia abajo, arrepentida de haber iniciado el tema—Perdón, no tenemos que hablar de eso—jugueteó con sus dedos algo nerviosa, aun mirando hacia abajo.

Osoro observó a la chica y le sonrió—No te disculpes, que no has hecho nada malo. Además, ya hiciste este día mucho mejor que los usuales—la rubia puso una mano en su cabeza y le revolvió el pelo—Mira, ya casi llegamos.

La camioneta entró en un camino de tierra y la vista comenzó a llenarse de árboles. Ayami se tomó la libertad de bajar la ventanilla y respiró profundo, disfrutando de la sensación del aire natural en sus pulmones. —En verdad me gustan los bosques—dijo sonriendo. El auto se detuvo y ambas bajaron del mismo.

—Tendremos que caminar un poco a partir de aquí—explicó—Sígueme.

Ambas caminaron en silencio, pero no ese silencio incómodo que te hace querer buscar temas de conversación desesperadamente, sino un silencio relajado, en el que las dos se sentían a gusto y cómodas. Unas begonias naranjas captaron entonces la atención de Ayami, quien se agachó y sacó cuidadosamente dos. Sonrió ante la belleza de las flores y pasó la yema de sus dedos por los pétalos— ¿Te gustan las flores?—preguntó Osoro con curiosidad.

La ojiverde asintió con algo de timidez y sonrió—Son begonias—explicó mientras su mirada seguía concentrada en las begonias en sus manos—Mis favoritas—murmuró con un poco de nostalgia—Mi abuela solía darme una cada día de mi cumpleaños, decía que le recordaban a mí. Siempre me pregunté por qué—La expresión nostálgica de Ayami fue entonces reemplazada por una de alegría—Combinan con tu pelo—dijo con una risita y deslizó una de las flores detrás de la oreja de la rubia. Las comisuras de la boca de Osoro se curvaron mientras tomaba la flor.

—Las flores no son lo mío, son demasiado delicadas.

— ¿Y que tiene?—preguntó la otra, algo extrañada.

—Creo que no soy conocida exactamente por mi delicadeza.

El ceño de Ayami se frunció—Eso no tiene nada que ver—dijo—Apuesto a que tienes un lado cursi que no quieres mostrar.

Osoro arqueó una ceja, algo divertida— ¿Cómo los idiotas mainstream de las novelas que la juegan de 'chico misterioso con traumas infantiles pero que en realidad es un apasionado y romántico'? No gracias.

Ayami no pudo evitar reír ante la referencia de la chica—No, si estuviéramos en un libro, tu serías la chica mala cliché, definitivamente.

— ¿Perdón?—exclamó con indignación fingida—Si yo soy cliché entonces tú estás a otro nivel.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?—preguntó en tono burlón.

—Serías la chica linda, tímida y dulce que se sonroja por todo—tal y como las palabras de Osoro lo habían pronunciado las mejillas de Ayami se tiñeron de un color rojizo.

—Yo no me sonrojo por todo—dijo en voz testaruda, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Quizás—le respondió la otra con media sonrisa—Pero definitivamente serías ese tipo de chica en la historia.

La castaña suspiró con algo de alivio al ver que esa no era la impresión que Osoro tenía de ella. — ¿Y cuál sería el título de la historia?

—Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, ya que hemos llegado—La muchacha se paró al lado de un árbol, señalándolo. El paisaje había cambiado un poco desde que habían comenzado a caminar. Estaban paradas en un punto en el que la carretera de tierra se curvaba hacia la derecha. Ahora a la distancia no solo se veían árboles, sino que también era visible los que parecía un gran lago y parte de un muelle.

Ayami miró al árbol en cual su compañera su había apoyado algo extrañada—Mmm, ¿Ábrete sésamo?—dijo en tono dubitativo ya que no sabía por qué se habían detenido allí.

Osoro la miró por unos segundos antes de estallar de la risa. —No entraremos en el árbol—explicó una vez sus risas se habían disipado—Hay que treparlo. — La castaña asintió algo molesta ante las risotadas de la otra—Vamos, no te enojes—le insistió, pasándole su brazo por encima del hombro y tocando su nariz con el dedo —Tienes que admitir que fue gracioso.

La ojiverde miró hacia otro lado, tratando de contener una sonrisa—Puede ser—murmuró evadiendo el contacto visual.

—Genial, entonces trepemos—retomo Osoro. Ayami la siguió y examinó el árbol antes de comenzar a treparlo, yendo la rubia después de ella. Muy pocas veces lo había hecho, años atrás, puesto que era bastante torpe y solía evitar ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo no dudó en subir para ver lo que sea que su compañera quisiera mostrarle; estaba algo nerviosa, eso sí. Maldijo internamente el hecho de que el instituto tuviera tal uniforme, el cual solo hacía todo mucho más complejo. Ayami mantuvo la mirada hacia arriba observando las distintas vistas que podían comenzar a admirarse, desde los patrones en el tronco hasta nidos de pequeñas aves.

Fue entonces cuando la voz de Osoro interrumpió sus pensamientos de una forma algo inesperada—Bonitas bragas, nerd—fueron las palabras exactas de la rubia. Ahora sí, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cara se volvió totalmente roja.

— ¡O-Osoro!—exclamó aún sonrojada, mientras que con un brazo se sostenía al tronco y con el otro se estiraba la falda.

— ¡Tranquila! Solo bromeo...—dijo con una sonrisa algo fanfarrona—No vi nada, lo juro.

Ayami miró hacia otro lado, agradeciendo que su compañera no pudiera ver como la sangre se le había subido a la cara—Mentirosa—murmuró.

—Solo quería ver tu reacción, lo prometo.

—Como digas—terminó cediendo la castaña.

—No trepes más—le indicó Osoro entonces, señalando una de las gruesas ramas del árbol—Vamos ahí.

Ayami agradeció internamente que la sesión de trepar estaba por terminar y se dio un empujón para quedar sobre el tronco. Fue entonces cuando los nervios que habían estado molestando en el fondo fueron reemplazados por asombro; se quedó sin aliento ante la hermosa viste en frente de ella. Estaban lo suficientemente alto como para poder ver el gran lago que se extendía entre los árboles. No era demasiado tarde, por lo tanto el sol aún resplandecía entre los árboles, pero tampoco era tan temprano, por lo cual el cielo comenzaba a tener una tonalidad naranja. Osoro se sentó a su lado y observó el paisaje junto a ella. Los ojos de Ayami se deslizaron hacia los de la chica a su lado; la rubia le devolvió la mirada y así se quedaron por un momento, simplemente mirándose. El pulso de la ojiverde se aceleró; tenía un sentimiento algo raro en el pecho, una sensación indescriptible que nunca antes había atravesado. Por supuesto que no le molestaba sentirse así; le gustaba pensar que ella y Osoro eran las únicas personas en el mundo por un instante, le gustaba sentir como si estuviera conociendo un lado de la temible Osoro Shidesu que nadie había tenido la oportunidad de ver, y una mirada que nadie había sido capaz de apreciar. Quizás en aquel momento no entendía por qué se sentía así, pero si había algo que entendía era el querer quedarse así por siempre.

La muchacha de cabellos claros miró hacia adelante, rompiendo el contacto visual—La vista es muy bonita, ¿no es así?—dijo, observando el paisaje ante ellas.

—Y que lo digas—respondió Ayami mirando hacia el mismo punto.

—Comencé a venir aquí hace tres años, cuando tenía quince. Jamás encontré a alguien aquí, entonces comencé a considerarlo mi lugar secreto"

—Pero...—replicó la otra—Si es tu "lugar secreto", ¿Por qué me lo estás mostrando?

Media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Osoro—Creo que valdrá la pena.

La castaña dudó un segundo antes de poner su dedo meñique frente a ella—Que siga siendo un secreto entonces—murmuró, algo avergonzada—Su compañera la miró por un segundo antes de entrelazar su dedo con el de ella. Automáticamente, ambas rieron suavemente ante el gesto.

—Bien, ya deberíamos bajar, aún hay algo que quiero mostrarte—La chica cambió de posición para comenzar a bajar; Ayami iba a hacer lo mismo, pero le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de algo; no sabía cómo bajar. Es decir, sí, había trepado árboles antes, pero no había estado a más de cuatro metros del piso. No tenía ni idea de que hacer.

—Osoro...—la llamó en voz tensa—N-No sé bajar.

La rubia la observó con una mirada indescifrable—Ayami, ¿te dan miedo las alturas?

La alegada negó con la cabeza—No... Es solo que... nunca antes había subido tan alto, y las pocas veces que he trepado árboles estaba lo suficientemente bajo como para saltar... cosa que no creo que sea una opción.

Osoro la miró algo sorprendida— ¿Por qué accediste a subir entonces?

—Es que... parecías tan entusiasmada por mostrarme esto... y además me trajiste hasta aquí...

La delincuente miró hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio—Deja de hacer eso.

La castaña la miró extrañada— ¿Dejar de hacer qué?—le preguntó.

—De ser tan tierna—la chica mayor se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Ayami—Súbete.

Las mejillas de la ojiverde se tornaron de un color rojizo— ¿E-En serio?

—Hazlo antes de que mi cerebro termine de decirme lo mala que fue esta idea.


	3. Capítulo 3

Ayami permaneció en silencio mientras deslizaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Osoro. Agradeció al cielo el hecho de que la chica no pudiese ver el sonrojo que se desplazaba por su cara, cada vez más fuerte mientras la distancia entre ellas se acortaba. Puso una pierna alrededor de su cintura y se dio un impulso hasta quedar en una especie de "abrazo de oso"

Ayami cerró los ojos, evitando pensar en lo cerca que estaban la una de la otra, y a juzgar por la tensión en la espalda de Osoro, no era la única nerviosa.

— ¿Está lista la princesa?—preguntó la rubia

—No soy una princesa—la reprimió testaruda, ganándose un par de risas de parte de la otra.

—Bueno, voy a comenzar a bajar—Osoro comenzó a descender.

El cuerpo de Ayami se tensó aún más y sin pensarlo se pegó a la espalda de su compañera, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Miró a Osoro por el rabillo del ojo y observó detenidamente sus rasgos. Osoro era bonita, muy bonita, era una lástima que la subestimaran tanto por tener simplemente un cuerpo tonificado, que a Ayami no le parecía nada mal. Su pelo rubio salvaje acentuaba sus ojos marrones claros y la cicatriz en su cara no era más que eso; una simple cicatriz. Sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía una gran atracción hacia Osoro. ¿Qué le pasaba? Toda su vida le habían gustado los chicos, su primer beso fue con un chico, su primera pareja fue un chico, y ahora llegaba esta chica que apenas conocía y su cabeza ya estaba dada vuelta.

La castaña respiró pesadamente y el aroma de Osoro le llenó los pulmones, algo así como menta y humo. La chica rubia evitó el contacto visual, aun así consiente de la mirada de la otra.

— ¿No te peso mucho?—le preguntó tras un par de minutos de silencio.

—Créeme, he cargado cosas y personas más pesadas.

— ¿'Personas'? ¿Tiendes a cargar a todo el mundo así?

Osoro rió, una risa suave y grave—No, pero una vez me apostaron a que no podía levantar a dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y ganaste?

—No lo dudes.

Ayami sintió como Osoro por fin pisaba tierra firme y soltó su agarre. Suspiró de alivio en el momento en el que sus pies tocaron el piso—Gracias a Dios—murmuró.

Osoro la observó por unos segundos—Sigo sin poder creer que hayas subido sin saber bajar.

— No te burles de mí, además me hubiera perdido la bonita vista de ahí arriba.

—Bueno...—finalizó la rubia—Sígueme.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar al muelle sobre el lago que habían visto minutos atrás arriba del árbol. A pesar de ya haberla contemplado, la vista le seguía pareciendo hermosa; era un lago bastante grande y el agua se veía limpia. Alrededor de la laguna parecía que el bosque seguía, también había una pequeña cascada natural, que era la parte favorita de Ayami.

—Ya hemos visto el lago, ¿por qué me lo muestras de nuev...?—

Las palabras de Ayami se atragantaron en su garganta en el momento en el que Osoro se sacó la camiseta.

La rubia le dio una mirada de picardía en el rostro, haciendo que las mejillas de la castaña se tornaran de un color rojizo mientras se quedaba pasmada observando el cuerpo de la chica. En lugar de un brassier había unas vendas perfectamente colocadas cubriendo sus senos; diversas cicatrices estaban distribuidas a lo largo de su bien tonificado abdomen.

Osoro sostuvo su camiseta con dos de sus dedos, poniéndosela detrás de los hombros— ¿No le gustaría nadar, princesa?

Ayami la miró dubitativa, con el corazón a mil por segundo. —N-No tengo traje de baño...—murmuró tontamente.

—Yo tampoco—sonrió—Oh vamos, el agua está muy agradable a esta hora.

Ayami suspiró y se dio media vuelta—Eres testaruda—dijo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Agradeció internamente el hecho de que aquel día se había puesto el conjunto de ropa interior más zafable de su armario; un brassier blanco con un pequeño moño y la parte inferior del mismo color.

Dobló su ropa y la apoyó sobre las maderas. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Osoro ya desvestida, examinándola de pies a cabeza; se sonrojó, sintiéndose de repente expuesta. La rubia pestañeó un par de veces, como si estuviera regresando a la realidad. Parecía frustrada, y como si las palabras no quisieran llegar. Osoro se dio media vuelta, como si quisiera evitar el contacto visual.

—Bueno—dijo al fin—Apuesto a que no puedes lanzarte de clavado tan bien como yo.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, la rubia puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza y se tiró al agua de forma casi perfecta. Ayami sonrió y esperó hasta que la otra saliera a la superficie.

—No deberías apostar tan fácilmente.

—Muéstrame lo que tienes—le respondió la rubia alzando una ceja.

Ayami puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza, tomó un poco de carrera hasta el borde del muelle y se lanzó de forma envidiable. Su cuerpo entró al agua rápidamente y sintió una agradable sensación. Salió a la superficie para respirar y se encontró con Osoro mirándola estupefacta—No volveré a apostar. En. Mi. Vida.

Ayami sonrió tímidamente—Debería haber jugado por dinero.

—Mierda, eso fue genial—la elogió Osoro.

—Nado desde los cuatro años—dijo la castaña, sintiendo un rubor aparecer en sus mejillas.

—Vaya, ¿y compites?—le preguntó la otra. Ayami pudo notar que en verdad estaba interesada por su lenguaje corporal y se enterneció ante aquello.

—No, siempre fue por diversión. Solía ir a clases hasta el año pasado.

— ¿Y por qué no vas más?—cuestionó.

Ayami jugueteó con su dedo índice y su dedo del medio, una especie de tic nervioso que tenía—La atmósfera que se respiraba allí...era buena en un principio, pero las cosas se fueron tornando tensas con el tiempo. —La castaña se mordió el labio, recordando cómo sus compañeras eran capaces de lastimarse la una a la otra con tal de ser las mejores—Yo estaba ahí para divertirme, así que decidí irme.

Osoro permaneció unos segundos en silencio—Es una lástima, a juzgar por lo poco que vi, se te da bastante bien.

—Gracias—respondió Ayami, tratando de no mostrar lo feliz que la hacía el comentario.

—Así que... ¿ya sabes que harás después de que la escuela termine?—cambió de tema Osoro.

—Voy a estudiar veterinaria—dijo sonriendo inconscientemente. Constantemente había soñado despierta con el día en el que pudiera tener su propio lugar donde poder tratar a todo tipo de animales, lo que más quería en el mundo —Siempre me gustó la carrera y estuve bastante segura de que iba a hacer de mayor ¿Y tú?

Osoro pareció sorprendida ante la pregunta, probablemente imaginaba que Ayami no le veía futuro alguno y que trabajaría en algún restaurante de comida rápida. —Estudiaré bellas artes—murmuró con un tinte rojo en las mejillas.

— ¿Te gusta dibujar?—preguntó intrigada.

—Algo así...me han dicho que soy buena, pero no lo sé en realidad—dijo frotándose la nuca, algo avergonzada—Aunque disfruto haciéndolo, aparte de que la historia del arte resulta ser bastante interesante.

Ayami sonrió ante la modestia de la chica rubia. La enternecía de alguna manera verla expresarse así— ¿Me mostrarías un dibujo tuyo algún día?

Osoro la observó, notándose algo de felicidad en sus ojos marrones—Tal vez.

Fue entonces cuando una textura resbalosa rozó la pierna de la castaña, haciendo que esta gritara del susto. Sin pensarlo se colgó del cuello de su compañera, enganchando su brazo en la nuca de Osoro, mientras que sus cuerpos quedaban pegados el uno al otro. Ayami examinó el agua. Luego los vio; renacuajos. Su debilidad.

—De todos los anfibios, ¿tenían que haber justamente renacuajos? No puedo soportarlos.

—Podemos ir a la las piedras de debajo de la cascada—murmuró Osoro poniendo una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Ayami, quien no parecía darse cuenta de la proximidad de ambas, que estaba matando a Osoro.

La ojiverde soltó su agarre y asintió, nadando enseguida hacia la pequeña cascada. La rubia la siguió, raramente callada. Llegaron a las piedras y Ayami suspiró de alivio en cuanto se acomodó.

—Sabes...—dijo Osoro jugueteando con sus dedos—Para alguien que quiere estudiar veterinaria hiciste un gran espamento ante los renacuajos—sonrió algo divertida.

—Son mi única debilidad. Lo juro—se excusó—No puedo ni verlos. —Ayami cerró los ojos, disfrutando entonces de la sensación del agua de la cascada recorrer su espalda—Si le quitas los renacuajos, no está nada mal.

—Me gusta venir aquí en días tensos—confesó Osoro a su lado.

—Últimamente pareciera que todos los días son tensos.

— ¿Tú también escuchaste de ese 'asesino'?

Ayami puso los ojos en blanco—Pareciera que no se habla más que de eso recientemente.

—Lo sé, los chicos se lo están pasando genial con la atmósfera que se respira, pero a mí no me hace ni puta gracia. Pensar que alguien está asesinando a tantas personas y anda paseando como si nada—gruñó Osoro.

—Lo entiendo—Ayami cerró los ojos—Ah...creo que estoy perdida.

— ¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa agridulce se dibujó en su rostro—Tengo la agilidad de un perezoso y la fuerza de una hormiga, no me veo demasiado capaz de defenderme. —Básicamente apenas Ayami escuchó sobre las repetidas muertes que habían estado ocurriendo la preocupación ocupó cada hueco en su cabeza; imaginándose las diversas situaciones en las que podría llegar a estar entrometida y rezando por su seguridad.

—Las hormigas pueden levantar su propio peso hasta cincuenta veces, así que no creo que estés tan mal—bromeó la rubia.

Ayami sonrió—Ese no es el punto. Si llegase a tener que enfrentarme con este asesino o asesina estoy básicamente muerta.

Osoro alzó ambas cejas—Yo te defendería—dijo mientras jugueteaba con una piedra.

— ¿Y si llegara a estar sola?

—Eso no importa, no hablemos de cosas que no van a pasar—Osoro se deslizó por la piedra, volviendo así al agua—Además, no te pienses que voy a dejar que esta "persona" si así se le puede llamar, vaya por ahí matando gente. Juro que si me entero quién es...—los puños de la rubia se cerraron con fuerza ante la rabia; ante eso, Ayami se deslizó hacia el agua, a su lado.

—Bueno, bueno...—posó una mano en el puño de la chica, e inmediatamente sintió como se iba destensando.

Los ojos de Osoro viajaron desde sus manos hasta Ayami e intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos— ¿No querías evitar los renacuajos?

—Prefiero los renacuajos a invocar a la Osoro enojada—bromeó. La rubia le sacó la lengua y la ojiverde le devolvió el gesto. Ambas rieron y siguieron así por un rato. Ayami se sentía algo extraña, aunque en el buen sentido. Se sentía como si por primera vez no tuviera que forzar las cosas, como si todo fluyera normalmente y ella pudiera ser tal y como era.

Osoro era extrovertida y temeraria; no le importaba lo que los demás tuvieran para decir de ella y no tenía pelos en la lengua. Todo lo contrario a ella, pero sin embargo, había algo en su compañía que la hacía sentirse cómoda, y en verdad esperaba que eso siguiera así.


	4. Capítulo 4

— ¿Serías tan amable de explicarnos que fue lo que hiciste ayer por la tarde?—interrogó Saki a Ayami, quien se encontraba acorralada por sus amigas en el patio. Era temprano en la mañana y se encontraban ya en el instituto. A pesar de lo precoz del día, la castaña ya podía sentir que no iba a ser demasiado bueno. Primero que nada se había ganado la mirada de decenas de estudiantes apenas había entrado en el instituto, como si no tuvieran mejor cosa que hacer y estuvieran buscando más cosas de las cuales cotillear; aparte de eso, Osoro no se había presentado, cosa que aunque no lo admitiría del todo la había decepcionado un poco, ya que si había algo que le hubiese gustado sería seguir hablando con ella.

—Yo...—iba a comenzar a hablar Ayami, pero no fue mucho antes que Kokona la interrumpiera.

— ¡Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti! ¡Hasta apagaste tu teléfono!

—No me hubiera ido con ella si lo hubiera considerado peligroso, no es tan mala chicas...

—Solo una delincuente juvenil, nada grave—le respondió sarcásticamente Saki.

—Quien estuvo dos meses suspendida por alguna razón que nadie parece saber—agregó Kokona, cosa que no debería haber hecho ya que las ultimas gotas de paciencia en Ayami estaban acabándose.

— ¡Ya basta!—las cortó—Iba a explicarles todo pero parece que en lugar de escucharme solo quieren reprocharme todo en la cara; cuando quieran oír alguna de las palabras que tengo para decir pueden buscarme—finalizo dejándolas detrás algo sorprendidas.

Ayami se dirigió así hacia su salón de clases, sabiendo que aún faltaban alrededor de veinte minutos para que la jornada empezase. Decir que estaba molesta era poco, estaba muy enojada y hasta a ella misma le había sorprendido su reacción; no era como si conociera a Osoro desde hace años, es más, apenas la conocía, sin embargo sabía más de la rubia que ellas, y no se quedaría en silencio mientras decían tales cosas. Si algo le había quedado claro el día anterior era que Osoro era muchas cosas, pero no una mala persona, sin embargo parecía ser que una reputación baja era suficiente para tratarla como tal.

Las clases pasaron de manera dolorosamente larga, Ayami demasiado distraída como para poder concentrarse.  
Eran las diez de la mañana cuando entonces la voz de Kokona la llamó a su lado. Había estado toda la jornada pasando de sus amigas, aunque sin embargo comenzaba a sentirse algo mal por el desaire que les estaba haciendo:

—Ayami...—la llamó—Perdón por no haberte escuchado más temprano, ¿sí?

—Fuimos algo persistentes y no te dejamos hablar, lo sentimos—dijo Saki desde atrás.

La castaña les dio una sonrisa haciéndoles saber que estaba todo perdonado, si había algo que no le gustaba era enojarse con ellas.

— ¿Nos contarías que paso con Osoro?—le preguntó la pelimorada de forma más suave esta vez. —Lo preguntamos bien esta vez.  
Ayami miro hacia otro lado tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Ahora, ¿cómo les explicaba a sus amigas que había suturado a Osoro y que luego habían ido a un lago a ver el paisaje y nadar en ropa interior sin que enloquecieran? Definitivamente debería haber pensado en eso antes.

Les relató todo desde el principio, desde la repentina aparición de Osoro en la azotea, hasta su chapuzón en el lago: sus nervios aumentaban a medida que las bocas de sus amigas iban abriéndose aún más mientras la historia avanzaba. Una vez terminado el relato, fueron segundos de silencio en los que procesaron toda la información que se les había dado.

—Es decir...—comenzó una oración que nunca terminó una Saki muy confundida.

—Osea...—la siguió Kokona.  
— ¡¿Suturaste una herida a Osoro Shidesu?!—exclamaron finalmente ambas.

Ayami se limitó a asentir.

—Y luego fueron al bosque a ver el atardecer y nadar semidesnudas. —afirmó Saki mirándola de una forma que no pudo definir.

La castaña casi se ahogó con su propia saliva y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer—Si lo pones de esa manera...—

Kokona sonrió suavemente—Mira... no vamos a detenerte si lo que quieres es hacerte... amiga de Osoro Shidesu—sentenció—Pero ten cuidado por favor.

Ayami no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, ya que le hablaban como si se estuviera involucrando con una traficante de drogas—No se preocupen.

Así continuó el día—esta vez un poco mejor— hasta la hora del almuerzo. En este punto Kokona y Saki se marchaban al club de cocina y ella se iba por su parte a la azotea. Había veces en las que se aburría y decidía acompañarlas, pero generalmente disfrutaba de la paz allí arriba, así que no tenía problema.

Se despidió temporalmente de sus amigas y subió a la terraza, la cual se encontraba hermosamente vacía. Apoyó sus codos en la barandilla del cerco y observó desde arriba a los delincuentes—quienes se encontraban reunidos en el portón ahora que la profesora de gimnasia se había marchado— Ya desde lejos la intimidaban, y gracias a Dios no podían verla.

Sus ojos buscaron algún índice de pelo rubio, pero sin embargo su búsqueda fue en vano. Fue entonces cuando la mirada de una de las chicas de dirigió hacia ella; la muchacha de flequillo violeta la perforó con la vista, y créanme que si las miradas matasen, Ayami estaría muerta y enterrada.

Dio un paso atrás, algo atemorizada ¿tendría aquello algo que ver con su cercanía a Osoro? ¿O quizás simplemente lo hizo por que los estaba mirando? La primera opción la convencía más, puesto que no había sido una mirada de _"¿Cuál es tu problema nerd?";_ había sido bastante amenazadora.

— ¿Ayami?—la llamó entonces una voz grave.

Hikaru.

Suspiró, sintiéndose esta vez aliviada de estar acompañada.

—Hola, Hikaru—lo saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Parecías algo conmocionada hasta recién.

—No te preocupes.

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales pareciese como si Hikaru estuviese debatiendo interiormente sobre si decir algo o no, cosa de la cual Ayami se dio cuenta—No sabes si preguntarme o no de Osoro, ¿verdad?  
El castaño se pasó una mano por el cabello, sonriendo tímidamente ya que lo habían descubierto— ¿Tanto se nota?

—Vamos, como si nadie hubiera querido preguntar lo mismo durante todo el día—respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes que ver otro punto de vista también, es una dupla algo...—hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando una palabra justa—Peculiar.

Ayami alzó una ceja— ¿"Peculiar"?

—Son como dos polos opuestos, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? "Chica mala" y "Chica buena"—dijo poniendo sus manos respectivamente—"Rubia" y "Castaña"—continuó—"Puedo matarte con solo mirarte" y "No consigo ni cargar mis propios libros"  
Ayami no pudo evitar reír—¿Me estás llamando debilucha?

— ¿Yo? Para nada—respondió sarcásticamente Hikaru—Bueno, te estaba buscando porque quería preguntarte algo—dijo poniéndose más serio esta vez.

— ¿Que sucede?

Las mejillas del chico se tornaron de un color rojizo— ¿T-Te gustaría venir conmigo a la fiesta de Halloween? Podríamos hacer algo en conjunto quizás... ¡S-Solo si tú quieres!

Ayami observó al nervioso chico, y aunque se había dicho a si misma que no quería darle falsas esperanzas al pobre muchacho, simplemente le costaba decirle que no—Me encantaría—dijo.  
Los ojos de Hikaru se iluminaron, sus mejillas aún más rojas— ¿E-Enserio? ¡Genial!—exclamó, visiblemente emocionado—Tengo que irme, pero, ¡hablamos luego!—Ayami lo observó darse vuelta e irse corriendo, sintiéndose bastante culpable, Hikaru se merecía alguien que lo correspondiera, pero ese alguien no era ella.

—Mierda, ese chico está bastante enamorado de ti, princesa—la llamó una voz grave, en tono de broma.  
Ayami se dio media vuelta. En frente de ella una chica alta apoyada contra el marco de la puerta la miraba con media sonrisa, mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
 _Osoro_.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **No todos los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Alex/YandereDev. Para una lista detallada vayan al final del capítulo. Saludos.**_

 **¡UNA COSA MÁS ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN A LEER! Ya estoy de vacaciones, por lo tanto habrán actualizaciones más seguidas. Decidí poner dos días específicos: LUNES Y JUEVES. Así que ya saben cuándo esperar nuevo capítulo ;) Ahora sí, disfruten de su lectura.**

 **Playlist para que escuchen música mientras leen:** playlist?list=PLg_H1pbQJrq4HoIGGCVRFPfPB0VELjPxY

Una sonrisa culposa se dibujó en los labios de Ayami, mientras sentía una repentina felicidad florecer dentro de ella gracias a la imprevista aparición de Osoro—No seas cruel, es un buen chico.

La rubia sonrió sarcásticamente, mientras caminaba para apoyarse en el barandal, seguida por su compañera—Los buenos apestan, por eso soy una... ¿Cómo fue que dijo? ¿"Chica mala"? —dijo molestándola con una sonrisa burlona.

Los ojos de Ayami se abrieron como platos y un leve sonrojo se desplazó por sus mejillas: Claramente Osoro había estado escuchando la conversación que había tenido con Hikaru. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo— ¿Cuánto oíste? —le preguntó avergonzada.

Osoro le dio una mirada socarrona— ¿Algo de una dupla peculiar, quizás?... ¿O también a lo mejor algo de que no puedes sostener tus propios libros? No puedo recordar muy bien...

Ayami se llevó una mano a su frente, queriendo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. _Maldita sea._ —Lo siento...—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—No lo sientas, literalmente no hiciste nada malo—respondió—Generalmente es lo que obtiene cada pobre bastardo que siquiera cruza dos palabras conmigo—Ayami notó una pizca de tristeza en la voz de su compañera, y eso mismo la entristeció; podía notar que aunque no lo demostrase y su actitud de chica mala no lo dejase ver, Osoro se sentía sola, y eso fue algo que en su momento le rompió un poco el corazón.

—No me importa que cotilleen, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable—sonrió suavemente—Además, fui yo la que decidió irse contigo ayer, y lo haría de nuevo.

Los ojos de Osoro se iluminaron cuando Ayami dijo estas palabras, y una sonrisa que la ojiverde nunca olvidaría se plasmó en su rostro—Es bueno saberlo—dijo relajando así un poco el ambiente. —Así que... ¿la linda nerd tiene una cita?

Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, como si en verdad no quisiera que Osoro pensara que tenía una cita con Hikaru o dar la impresión equivocada. Además de eso, sus mejillas se sintieron más calientes ante la palabra _linda_ , algo que la confundía mucho con Osoro. Se preguntaba constantemente si esos halagos querían decir algo más, o si solo se estaba haciendo historias.

—No es una cita—le respondió, poniéndose a su lado—Solo vamos a ir al baile de Halloween juntos, nada más.

— ¿Te das cuenta que ese chico tiene sentimientos por ti más grandes que este instituto, verdad? —le preguntó Osoro de una manera algo irónica.

Ayami se mordió el labio, sintiendo la culpa atravesarla de una forma más fuerte ahora que ella lo mencionaba—Yo...lo sé...solo que...—trató de formar una oración que la justificase, pero fue rápidamente cortada por Osoro.

— ¿Y a ti te gusta? —la interrogó, con su semblante divertido y sarcástico totalmente desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por una expresión en sus ojos que no había visto antes. ¿Podrían ser celos? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Estaba pensándolo demasiado? Probablemente sí.

—No, le veo solo como un amigo, aunque no sea lo mismo desde su perspectiva—suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo una molesta carga imaginaria sobre los hombros.

Los ojos de Osoro se relajaron y miró hacia adelante—Vas por el camino equivocado entonces—le dijo, evitando el contacto visual—No le des falsas esperanzas si no sientes lo mismo, eso le destrozará su debilucho corazón más que sí se lo dices ahora.

La castaña la observó mirar el cielo de forma desinteresada por unos segundos, sin poder evitar preguntarse en que estaría pensando.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello y se puso a su lado—Probablemente tengas razón—sentenció—Pero bueno, ¿Qué hay de ti? Apuesto a que tienes una fila de muchachos que caerían por una "chica mala" como tú.

Estaba genuinamente intrigada por cómo sería la vida amorosa de Osoro. Era un gran misterio para ella, puesto que la rubia era una de las chicas más bonitas que había visto, pero su reputación y su actitud dura hacían que las personas se alejaran.

Osoro la miró por unos segundos, como si no supiera como decirle algo, o si estuviera debatiendo internamente consigo misma. Se mordió el labio inferior y habló— ¿Cómo te digo esto...?—hizo una mueca, cerrando uno de sus ojos y formando una línea recta con su boca.

—Solo dilo.

—Digamos que...bateo para el otro lado.

¿Estaba diciendo que...?—Osea...—comenzó una oración que nunca fue terminada.

—Pongámoslo como que me gustan las chicas—bromeó con media sonrisa.

La sorpresa la invadió por completo, Osoro habiéndola tomado totalmente con la guardia baja. Lo que por lo visto se notó, ya que la voz de su compañera volvió a llamarla—Espero no haberte incomodado—dijo.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no—la cortó, siendo incomodidad lo último que le causaba aquello—Pareces muy decidida de lo que te gusta, eso me agrada.

Osoro le dio una mirada aliviada—Siendo sincera nunca me gustaron mucho los chicos—admitió—La yo de trece años estaba tan orgullosa de no estar en la etapa de "loca por un novio"... ahora sé que había una razón para eso.

No pudo evitar reírse, por alguna razón, aunque apenas conociese a Osoro, se sentía como si fuesen amigas desde hace años, y era tan fácil hablar con ella que la hacía sentirse en una comodidad nueva para ella. Estaban acercándose a pasos agigantados, y eso le encantaba.

— ¿Y... tienes novia, entonces? — _Sutil, Ayami, bravo._ La torturó su mente, pero de alguna forma u otra, quería saberlo.

Osoro la miró por unos segundos antes de hablar. —Soltera, ¿alguna otra pregunta? —la molestó y la muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que ahora parecía algo más que simple curiosidad.

—Bueno, no más interrogatorios—al terminar esta oración, el timbre que marcaba el fin de la hora del almuerzo sonó. —Probablemente debería ir yendo, el profesor de álgebra no se caracteriza por su sagrada paciencia. Hablamos más tarde.

Se dio vuelta para tomar su mochila, la cual estaba apoyada sobre el suelo, pero algo llamó su atención: el bolsillo delantero pequeño estaba abierto y su celular no estaba. El pánico la invadió, puesto que su celular contenía cosas demasiado importantes como para perderlo.

Se dio media vuelta, como si Osoro supiese donde estaba, y entonces la vio; la rubia la miraba con una sonrisa burlona y su teléfono entre el dedo del medio y el dedo índice— ¿Buscas esto?

Soltó un respiro aliviado, al mismo tiempo sorprendida de que la rubia hubiera sido quien tenía el celular todo ese tiempo— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —le preguntó intrigada.

—Estaba tirado en la escalera. Pensé que era de cualquier otro idiota, pero por lo visto no.

— ¿Y cómo supiste que no encontraba mi teléfono?

Osoro jugueteó un poco con el celular entre sus manos—Oh vamos, la cara que hiciste fue digna de alguien que no encuentra su móvil.

—Bueno, dámelo—le dijo Ayami, cortando el espacio entre ambas para tomarlo, pero sin embargo Osoro parecía tener otros planes.

—Espera—la rubia subió el brazo, alejando el teléfono de ella para que no pudiese agarrarlo.

No iba a darse por vencida, así que se acercó aún más y puso una mano en su pecho, tratando de alcanzar el teléfono, pero fallando en el intento— ¡Ey! ¡Devuélvemelo! —a pesar de los pequeños saltitos que sus debiluchas piernas le permitían dar, Osoro era mucho más alta, por lo tanto estaba lejos de tener su teléfono de vuelta. Le tomó segundos darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y del agradable calor que irradiaba Osoro, respiró despacio, cosa que no ayudó, puesto que su fragancia a menta y humo inundó sus fosas nasales y la confundió aún más. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disipar sus pensamientos y estiró el brazo una vez más.

—Solo quiero hacer una cosa. Dime tu contraseña.

Ayami dejó de saltar y la miró algo extrañada— _Katsuo_.

Fue ahora el turno de Osoro de mirarla algo extrañada y captando la pregunta que le hizo con los ojos le respondió—Es mi apellido.

—Interesante. — Respondió—La mayoría de las personas tiene el nombre de su mascota o _qwerty_.

La castaña se limitó a sonreír y prestó atención a lo que hacía la rubia. Vio como parecía anotar algo hasta que dio vuelta su teléfono para mostrar un nuevo contacto que había sido agregado:

 _Osoro ;)_

—El guiño es todo un detalle—comentó Ayami.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Espera, me falta algo aún. —Antes de que pudiera responder, Osoro abrió la cámara y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros—Haz una mueca—le ordenó, y tal como le dijo juntó dos dedos en cada mano, poniéndolos debajo de sus ojos y sacando la lengua. La rubia apretó un botón en la pantalla y un efecto de sonido resonó, siendo así tomada una foto.

—Ahora tu teléfono es mil veces más genial—dijo Osoro tendiéndole por fin su celular— ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?

Ayami no pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo hacia donde iba con esa pregunta— Si ver _Grey's Anatomy_ y deprimirme porque no tengo planes puede considerarse uno, entonces sí, definitivamente tengo planes.

Osoro rió, una risa fuerte y genuina—Es una lástima, te hubiera invitado a una fiesta que hay esta noche...

Ayami alzó las cejas, realmente interesada en la invitación— ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que terminé Grey's Anatomy hace meses, así que... ¿noche de fiesta?

—Totalmente. Puedo pasar por ti si gustas...

—Eso sería genial. Así que hab...—iba a terminar la oración, pero alguien detrás de ella la interrumpió.

— ¿Ayami? —inmediatamente reconoció la voz de Kokona.

Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con ella y Saki mirándola expectante.

— ¿Chicas? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Hay algún problema? —les preguntó confundida, puesto que sus amigas raramente se pasaban por la azotea.

—No...solo como estabas tardando en ir al salón nos asustamos así que vinimos a buscarte—le respondió Saki.

Ayami asintió, dándose cuenta que había olvidado totalmente que tenía clases —Tienen razón, debería ir yendo—Ayami se dirigió donde su mochila para tomarla, dejando así a sus amigas frente a frente con Osoro.

—Osoro—escuchó decir a Kokona en forma de saludo.

—Señoritas...—respondió también en forma de saludo y Ayami no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo.

Puso su bolso sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia sus amigas—Bueno, luego hablamos, ¿sí? —le dijo a Osoro agitando la mano suavemente.

—Definitivamente hablaremos luego—se despidió Osoro.

Ayami y sus amigas se marcharon así hacia su salón de clases, en un silencio sepulcral.

—No parece tan mala—dijo entonces Saki

—Se los dije.

Las tres entraron en el salón, dando así un fin a la corta charla que habían comenzado.

.

.

.

—Oh la la, ¿fiesta con delincuentes? No quiero perderme eso—dijo Akira en su típica voz burlona detrás del mostrador.

Ayami soltó su lápiz, rindiéndose ante la tarea que tenía planeada terminar. Decir que le estaba costando concentrarse era poco, se sentía como si su cerebro solo quisiera pensar en sus planes de esa noche, y en las diversas y únicas formas en las que terminaría auto-humillándose. Le dio una mirada asesina a su prima y se levantó del asiento.

— ¡Ey! No te atrevas a ignorarme jovencita—la llamó desde atrás.

— ¿"Jovencita"? ¿Tengo que recordarte que solo eres dos años mayor?— Akira rió y acomodó algunos mechones de pelo rojo sobre su cara

—Sigo siendo mayor, y tú mi prima menor—la mano de la chica se posó sobre sus mejillas y las apretujó de forma que Ayami odiaba— Así que... cuéntame más, ¿Cómo dices que se llama la chica que te invitó? ¿ _Monoro_? ¿ _Tomoro_?

Ayami suspiró, sí, amaba a su prima, aparte de que era lo único que podía considerar "familia", pero a veces podía llegar a sacarla de sus casillas—Osoro. Osoro Shidesu.

Akira hizo una mueca, como si estuviera analizando el nombre

—Mmm, Osoro Shidesu... ¿por qué me suena tanto? ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?

—Sí, un segundo—Ayami desbloqueó su teléfono y se dirigió a la galería de fotos—Aquí está.

La pelirroja tomó el celular de entre sus manos y examinó la foto—Vaya, no sabía que te gustaban las fuertes, prima.

La cara de la castaña se volvió inmediatamente roja como un tomate— ¡¿Q-Que dices?!

Akira sonrió, notando claramente que la había fastidiado—Quiero decir...se ven totalmente como una pareja en esta foto, vamos, puedes contarle a tu querida prima...

El sonrojo en su cara aumentó mil veces más, y no podía saber si era porque estaba insinuando que había algo entre Osoro y ella o por la vergüenza—No es mi... _novia_ —le costó decir esa palabra como si fuera prohibida—... es solo una compañera.

—No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que he oído eso—sonrió de satisfacción Akira—Y si... ya la reconozco, es... ¿amiga? Si así puede llamársele, de Purple, creo que ella también va a tu escuela.

— ¿Purple? —preguntó Ayami ante ese nombre que no había escuchado antes.

—Purple Streak, ¿no la conoces? Está en ese grupo de delincuentes del que tu " _no novia_ " es líder. Tiene flequillo de color morado, seguro la habrás visto.

Ahora sabía quién era.

Era la chica que le había dado la mirada de la muerte ese mismo día.

—O-Oh ya veo, ¿de dónde la conoces?

Akira la miró de una forma algo extraña—Es cliente habitual aquí, y bueno nos llevamos bastante bien. ¿Hay algún problema?

Por supuesto.

La prima de Ayami tenía una tienda de ropa, desde pequeña su pasión fue la moda, pero no la moda de vestidos rosa y zapatos de tacón, digamos que el otro extremo del concepto. La indumentaria que vendía Akira era del estilo atrevido, mejor dicho _totalmentesexualpuedoverteunpezón_ , es decir, totalmente lo contrario de lo que Ayami se pondría.

Ayami negó con la cabeza y decidió tratar de volver a sus deberes, pero al perecer Akira tenía otros planes— ¿Ya sabes que vas a ponerte para tu cita?

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no hay nada entre Osoro y yo?

— ¿Entonces vas a decirme que no te sientes ni un poquito, una pizca atraída a ella?

Las mejillas de Ayami ardieron en un color rojo—N-No me siento atraída a ella.

—Díselo a tu cara entonces—respondió la pelirroja—Cuéntame cómo es que se conocieron—le ordenó, pero al ver la cara de Ayami tuvo que insistir—Por favoooor, vamos, ¡cuéntame!

La menor cedió finalmente y le contó de forma reducida lo que había pasado el día anterior. Podría haber sacado una secuencia de fotos de como la sonrisa de su prima se iba ensanchando a medida que escuchaba.

— ¡Dios mío! Por favor quiero ser la primera persona a la que le cuentes cuando se besen por primera vez

— ¡Akira!

—No puedes culparme por emocionarme por ti. Ha pasado tiempo desde "eso" y quiero que encuentres a alguien bueno para ti. Sea chico o chica.

Ayami suspiró pesadamente, tratando desesperadamente de no abrir las heridas del pasado y aquellos incidentes que tanto había luchado por olvidar.

—Como sea. Ya verás que Osoro y yo solo somos amigas. —dijo cerrando el tema. — ¿Ahora me dejarías por favor terminar mi tarea de una vez?

—De eso nada—dijo Akira tomando el cuaderno y tirándolo en alguna parte detrás del mostrador—Apuesto a que no tienes idea de que ponerte en esta noche.

Ayami se quedó en blanco, su prima tenía razón, a la hora de pensar en que iba a usar a su cerebro le daba un cortocircuito, puesto que primero, rara vez salía de fiesta, y segundo, no era una fiesta cualquiera, probablemente los otros delincuentes y gente de la misma elite estarían allí. —Tienes razón. Ayúdame.

Akira sonrió complacida y aplaudió emocionada—Por fin ha llegado el día en el que me dejarás vestirte. Quiero llorar.  
—No te excedas—advirtió Ayami.  
—Confía en mí.  
La pelirroja básicamente arrastró a Ayami hacia los percheros, prácticamente lanzándole doscientas prendas al mismo tiempo. Fue casi alrededor de dos horas después de muchos, muchos, muchos atuendos rechazados que por fin Akira logró convencerla de un top a rayas blancas y negras con cuello de tortuga y unos jeans negros tiro alto con unas botas.

—Definitivamente tienes que usar esto.

Ayami examinó la imagen de ella en el espejo y jugueteó un poco con los bordes del pantalón. No estaba mal, y no era nada incómodo o escotado—Me gusta. Tengo que felicitarte esta vez.

Akira sonrió, claramente feliz—Solo con un gracias primita de mi corazón me alcanza.

—Déjame pagarte esta ropa...—dijo

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos— ¿Estás loca? ¡Es un regalo! Para que conquistes a Osoro.

—Ya cállate—la reprimió con un golpecito en el hombro—Debería ir yéndome, dentro de un par de horas pasará por mí—murmuró mirando el reloj en su teléfono.

—Y luego quieres que no piense que es una cita. Como sea, dame esa ropa para guardarla y prepara tus cosas.

Ayami siguió las instrucciones de su prima y volvió a ponerse su uniforme, sin poder evitar mirarse a sí misma en el espejo. Nunca se había considerado _fea_ , pero tampoco era como si mirara su reflejo y dijera "vaya, que bonita". Se había acostumbrado tanto a ser invisible que ahora que alguien como Osoro estuviera siquiera hablando con ella la hacía sentirse distinta.

De repente, aquel reflejo le gustaba.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió por lo bajo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Tomó todas sus cosas, junto con las bolsas de ropa y se despidió de Akira, quien por supuesto le deseó buena suerte y le hizo jurar que le contase todo lo que pasara aquella noche.

Caminó la cantidad de cuadras que separaban su apartamento de la tienda de Akira—las cuales por cierto no eran muchas, cosa que le aliviaba ya que así podía visitarla cuando quisiese— Y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las nubes que se esparcían por el cielo y el viento que le despeinaba la cabellera. Probablemente haría frío a la noche, y probablemente pescaría un resfriado si seguía dando vueltas en ese uniforme tan poco conveniente si no se apresuraba hacia su departamento.

— _Estoy yendo para allá_ —dijo la voz de Osoro por el teléfono.

Ayami tomó su bolso, mientras que sostenía el celular entre su hombro y su cabeza, haciendo equilibrio para que no se cayera— ¿Sabes bien la dirección?

La castaña escuchó como la otra sonreía al otro lado de la línea—Si, mamá...

Rió suavemente, haciendo una pequeña pausa—Nos vemos, Osoro.

—Nos vemos, Ayami.

Cortó la llamada y sonrió, pero algo llamó a su atención en su celular; un mensaje de un número desconocido.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla unos segundos, algo sorprendida ya que no podía reconocer el número.

Abrió sus mensajes y lo vio:

 _Ayami soy Hideki, por favor habla conmigo, nunca quise hacerte eso y te extraño mucho. Estoy muy arrepentido. Llámame cuando veas esto, te lo suplico._

Pasaron minutos, minutos en los que Ayami simplemente se quedó mirando hacia la nada, con una angustia desesperante subiendo por su garganta y los horribles recuerdos que tanto había querido borrar volviendo hacia ella.

Hideki quería volver.

Su ex quería volver.

Quien la había lastimado tanto quería volver.

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Por favor no se olviden de marcar el fanfic como favorito si lo disfrutaron y dejar un review, ya que me alienta mucho a seguir con esta historia y los aprecio mucho! Gracias como siempre por leer**

 **PERSONAJES DE YANDERE SIMULATOR:**

 ***Osoro Shidesu**

 ***Purple Streak**

 ***Kokona Haruka**

 ***Saki Miyu**

 **PERSONAJES MÍOS:**

 ***Ayami Katsuo**

 ***Hikaru Takishima**

 ***Akira Matsumoto**

 ***Hideki Aoyama.**

 **(Listas en constante actualización)**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

El timbre del departamento resonó en sus oídos, marcando así la llegada de Osoro.

Se había olvidado totalmente de ella, se había olvidado de que tenía planes, y se había olvidado de las palabras alentadoras de su prima. Todos aquellos horribles recuerdos resurgieron en ella, las pesadillas, las horas sin dormir, todo.

Todo lo que había luchado por enterrar y olvidar, se había ido por el desagüe, esos dos años tratando de curar las heridas tan abiertas que Hideki le había hecho.

No había llorado, sin embargo. Desde aquel incidente se había prohibido llorar, se había prohibido ser débil, se había prohibido permitir que le volvieran a hacer daño.  
Pero era imposible no sentir dolor, y aunque quería ser fuerte y olvidarlo, salir con Osoro y hacer como si nada, simplemente no podía, no era la noche, no era el momento.

Tomó sus llaves y salió de su apartamento así como estaba. Había decidido bajar y aunque sea decirle a Osoro que había tenido un inconveniente o cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando bajó al primer piso la vio, apoyada en su auto y esperándola. Se maldijo a sí misma por hacerla perder el tiempo, se maldijo por no tener las agallas.

Cerró la puerta del edificio detrás de ella, haciendo que la rubia levantara la cabeza de su teléfono y mirara hacia adelante. Una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón le doliera aún más se dibujó en su rostro al verla.

Se acercó a paso inseguro, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Hola nerd ¿no tien-…? —Osoro iba a preguntarle algo, sin embargo se cortó a sí misma—Espera, ¿estás bien?

Ayami levantó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la preocupada de Osoro. Iba a decir que sí, e iba a pretender que se sentía enferma, pero no pudo, simplemente no podía mentirle. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de hablar—…No—murmuró bajando los ojos y dirigiendo su mirada a sus nudillos.

—Ey…—Osoro puso su dedo índice debajo de su mentón, levantando suavemente su cabeza y buscando sus ojos—Mírame, ¿Qué pasó?

Sus miradas encajaron perfectamente, y se quedaron así por unos segundos, como si fueran solo ellas y nadie más existiese, su corazón se aceleró, y su temperatura corporal aumentó espontáneamente. Osoro estaba preocupada por ella, y tan solo el pensamiento de eso la hacía derretirse.

—Mi ex-novio…me mandó un mensaje de texto—dijo rompiendo el silencio para nada incómodo—Digamos que las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre nosotros, de la peor forma en la que podrían haber acabado, en realidad.

— ¿Mala ruptura? —preguntó Osoro mirándola intensamente.

Ayami sonrió por lo bajo—Ojalá solo hubiera sido una mala ruptura. Él realmente me hizo daño y todo este tiempo he estado tratando de curar las heridas que me dejó. Y…cuando por fin lo estaba consiguiendo…llega y tiene que arruinarlo todo—se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no ponerse mal—Es por eso que no puedo ir a la fiesta de esta noche. No creo que mi estado de ánimo sea el adecuado. Pero tú deberías ir, ¿sabes? No quiero arruinar tu noche.

Osoro frunció el ceño—A la mierda con esa fiesta—dijo poniendo una mano en el brazo de Ayami— No voy a dejarte sola en este estado—murmuró y su mano fue trazando cada centímetro de su brazo hasta llegar a su mejilla. La castaña sintió cada zona arder en llamas ante el trazo de Osoro—Sube al auto, iremos a otra parte.

Ayami sonrió suavemente y se montó en el vehículo. Estaba feliz y aliviada de que Osoro hubiera llegado en su rescate, y que no lo hubiera dejado a pesar de que se lo hubiera pedido.

Condujeron por un par de minutos, en una atmósfera agradable mientras que sonaba la canción _Sick of Losing Soulmates_ , y la guitarra acústica no hacía nada más que alimentar el ambiente—Quien diría que Osoro Shidesu es una hípster encubierta—bromeó.

Las cejas de la rubia se alzaron, y se boca se abrió ligeramente, fingiendo estar ofendida— No llevamos más de dos minutos en el auto y ya estás siendo una sabelotodo.

Ayami sonrió, sintiéndose mucho mejor que hace un rato—No puedo evitarlo—Una brisa recorrió el auto e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no había tomado un abrigo. Pasó una mano por su brazo tratando de crear fricción y generar un poco de calor. Osoro se dio cuenta de esto.

—Lo siento, la calefacción de esta chatarra no sirve. —Se disculpó e hizo una pequeña pausa, como si estuviera pensando en algo—Ven aquí—dijo levantando su brazo derecho e indicándole que se acerque.

Ayami se mordió el labio y se aproximó, con el corazón a mil kilómetros por hora. Osoro puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y la acercó aún más a ella, subiendo y bajando la mano por su brazo para generar calor. _¿Por qué se siente tan bien?_ Se preguntó Ayami, cerrando suavemente los ojos y disfrutando de la compañía de Osoro.

No. El único propósito por el que Osoro hacía eso era porque tenía frío. Nada más. No era como si le estuviera gustando, ¿o sí? Puso la espalda más derecha, reacomodándose debajo de brazo de Osoro, y en este movimiento sus piernas se tocaron, haciendo que una electricidad le recorriera toda la cervical. Sorprendida, levantó su mirada, y a juzgar por la forma en la que sus ojos se encontraron, Osoro también lo había sentido. Ambas miraron hacia otro lado, y Ayami sintió su cara arder.

Finalmente, la rubia estacionó la camioneta enfrente a un restaurante de comida china. Osoro retiró su brazo de los hombros de Ayami y ambas salieron del coche.

—Sígueme—le dijo tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola hasta entrar al restaurante.

Ayami la miró algo extrañada— ¿Vamos a comer ramen?

—No…aunque no es tan mala idea…—Osoro saludó a una chica de pelo extravagante detrás de la cocina y caminó hasta una puerta trasera.

— ¿Entonces me estás llevando a Narnia o algo así?

Osoro rio por lo bajo—En verdad que estás graciosa hoy—dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando ver varias escaleras—Solía trabajar aquí…tiempo atrás. Y desde que parece ser que eres muy fan de las azoteas decidí mostrarte esta.

Subieron unos escalones hasta llegar a la terraza, lo primero en recibirlas fue la briza nocturna que ahora era aún más fuerte gracias a la altura en la que estaban. Por instinto, sus manos fueron inmediatamente hacia sus brazos, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haberse abrigado antes de bajar.

Sus ojos subieron hacia el cielo y su mirada se quedó perdida en la gran cantidad de estrellas que podían verse desde allí. —Ten. —la llamó la voz de Osoro, y cuando miró de vuelta hacia abajo la rubia le tendía su chaqueta de cuero.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta—dijo—Estoy bien.

La mirada de Osoro le confirmó que no le creía—Díselo a tu labio inferior, que no deja de temblar, entonces—La joven se acercó aún más—Insisto.

Ayami no dijo nada y tomó la chaqueta de cuero. Un alivio increíble fue el que sintió cuando la tela rodeó sus brazos y el agradable aroma de Osoro la envolvió—Gracias.

Caminaron un par de metros hasta llegar al barandal que daba vista a toda la ciudad, y el panorama simplemente le sacó el aliento a Ayami. Todas las luces de Tokio parecían estar brillando para ella y simplemente no podía creerlo— ¿Cómo es que conoces los mejores lugares en esta ciudad?

La chica rió suavemente ante el comentario—Es una especie de don—la mano de Osoro tomó de una manera delicada la mano de Ayami, y acarició sus nudillos, de una forma tan lenta que estaba asesinando a la castaña— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? ¿O prefieres seguir charlando de mi afinidad por los paisajes? —sus ojos se posaron en sus manos unidas y luego en Osoro, tratando de unir piezas en su mente como para empezar a hablar—No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres…—murmuró la rubia.

Ayami la miró intensamente, y fue en el momento en el que supo que quería contarle a Osoro lo que había pasado—No…quiero hablar de ello…quiero hacerlo…

Osoro le dedicó media sonrisa y le dio un apretón en la mano, en forma de apoyo.

Ayami suspiró pesadamente, tratando de recaudar todo su valor para abrir aquella parte que tanto había enterrado dentro de ella—Comencé a salir con Hideki hace alrededor de dos años, cuando tenía dieciséis. En esa época me había emancipado de mi "madre" —hizo el gesto de comillas con su mano libre—por sus malos tratos luego de que mi padre muriese, entonces estaba tan ansiosa de probar la "libertad" que ni siquiera me importó que tuviera veinte años.

La boca de Osoro estaba ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa—…Mierda.

Ayami sonrió suavemente—Lo sé…Al principio era maravilloso, al fin me sentía querida, y protegida, como no me había sentido en tanto tiempo…fue como si por fin empezase a vivir…en algún momento hasta llegué a sentir que le amaba, y que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero entonces…—su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, en el esfuerzo de no ponerse mal.

—Ey…—Osoro puso su mano libre en espalda baja de Ayami y se acercó a ella aún más.

—E-Estoy bien—dijo retomando su historia y respirando profundo—Empezó a caer en la bebida…estaba teniendo problemas con el dinero y no sé qué más…yo pensé que íbamos a salir de eso juntos, que se mejoraría y volveríamos a ser esa típica pareja de la televisión…Debería haber escuchado a Akira cuando me dijo que lo dejase... —hizo una pequeña pausa—Una noche…llegó a mi departamento apestando a Vodka y con una botella de cerveza semi-vacía en la mano…él…él…

La mano de Osoro trazó pequeños círculos en su espalda— ¿Qué te hizo, Ayami?

Sus ojos fueron de nuevo hacia sus manos—Él…él comenzó a gritar…decía que le estaba engañando y que era una puta…en un momento se puso…realmente violento y estaba ya prácticamente gritándome en el oído…entonces le empujé, a este punto ya estaba totalmente asustada…jamás lo había visto en tal estado…fue entonces que—Ayami cerró los ojos, algo angustiada—Fue entonces que él me partió la botella de vidrió en la cabeza. Los ojos de Osoro se abrieron como platos ante esto y pestañeó varias veces como si estuviera procesando todo—No recuerdo nada más del incidente…solo que cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, con Akira. Había perdido mucha sangre y… si no me hubiera encontrado podría haber muerto—una de las manos de Osoro se tensó totalmente en su espalda y la otra apretó aún más fuerte la suya—Nunca volví a escuchar de él…solo me quedó una denuncia a medio hacer y esta cicatriz—Ayami levantó su flequillo, dejando ver a sí su frente y la marca en esta, una línea algo irregular que estaba a un par de centímetros de su ceja—Antes estaba peor… pero está desapareciendo poco a poco gracias a una crema.

Osoro hizo una pequeña pausa antes de hablar— ¿Por…por qué no hiciste la denuncia?

—Miedo, supongo. Nunca encontré las agallas para enfrentarlo…y ahora quiere volver…y tengo miedo…mucho miedo.

La rubia la observó, con cierta tristeza que Ayami pudo encontrar en la mirada—… ¿Puedo abrazarte?

La pregunta sorprendió a la castaña, sin embargo, asintió.

Los brazos de Osoro la rodearon y ella devolvió el gesto.

Sintió un peso sobre sus hombros ser retirado y abrazó a Osoro aún más fuerte.

De repente ya no tenía miedo.

Y de repente se sentía valiente.

...

 **Fue** **difícil** **, pero llegué a subir el capítulo en jueves :D Espero que les haya gustado**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Osoro estacionó la camioneta en frente de su departamento, alrededor de una hora más tarde de los sucesos en la azotea del restaurante. Podía decir que eso las había acercado a pasos agigantados y que una confianza aún más grande crecía ahora entre ellas. Algo la había hecho decirle a Osoro de Hideki, sintió que tenía que hacerlo, mejor dicho quería hacerlo. A pesar de conocerla hace poco tiempo sentía que la conocía desde hace años y había logrado una conexión mucho más profunda que con otras personas que conocía hace rato.

Sus ojos se posaron en ella, siendo despedirse la última cosa que quería hacer—Gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad ayudaste.

Osoro le devolvió la mirada y sonrió suavemente—Gracias a ti por confiar en mí…

Ambas estaban posicionadas la una frente a la otra, y el espacio entre las dos era bastante pequeño; podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Osoro y su típico olor a menta. Un calor subió por su pecho hasta su cara y nuestras miradas no se despegaron.

 _Ya bésala…_ escuchó decir a la voz de Akira dentro de su cabeza, la cual trató desesperadamente de callar. La piel en su nuca se erizó totalmente; estaba tan confundida y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas con el asunto de que hasta el momento siempre se había considerado heterosexual, y ahora llegaba esta chica y ponía todo de cabeza— ¿Te veo el lunes en el instituto? —preguntó Osoro, pero a juzgar por la mirada en sus ojos y la forma en la que arrugó un poco los labios, ella tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de despedirse, de lo cual estaba inmensamente agradecida.

—En realidad…—dijo Ayami y se tomó un segundo para pensar en una excusa para que Osoro se quedase— ¿No te gustaría pasar por un poco de té? S-Solo si quieres, desde luego…—balbuceó en forma de ofrecimiento.

La rubia sonrío, acomodando su pelo con la mano—Por supuesto.

Ambas entraron en el edificio en silencio, Osoro observando con atención casi todo a su alrededor, cosa que no la sorprendió, ya que era un poco lujoso, demasiado para su gusto, quizás, pero era eso o la casa de su madre.

—Sabes... —dijo Ayami cuando las dos entraron en el elevador—Nunca te pregunté cómo está tu brazo…—algo de culpabilidad resonó en su voz.

— ¿Esté bebe? —Respondió Osoro algo sarcástica, flexionando su brazo y dejando ver así sus bien marcados bíceps a través de su camisa de franela, los cuales le hicieron preguntarse qué tan ejercitado estaría el resto de su cuerpo— Ha pasado por cosas peores, no te preocupes.

La castaña sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco, dándose la vuelta para apretar el botón para ir al piso tres—Sigo insistiendo en que veas a un médico, no soy una profesional en esto, podría haber cometido algún error y podría infectarse y…—Ayami suspiró, frustrándose. No le gustaba tener esa clase de peso sobre la espalda, y el hecho de que la rubia podría enfermar por su culpa la hacía sentirse muy mal.

—Ey, ey, cálmate…—la llamó Osoro poniendo su mano en la espalda de la castaña—Tengo cubierto eso…

Ayami la miró sorprendida, mientras que la puerta del elevador se abría— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sip…—ambas salieron, la chica más joven guiándolas a ambas hacia su apartamento—Purple tiene un primo raro que es médico…dijo que me daría su número.

Ayami se paralizó ante el nombre.

— ¿Qué hay con esa chica? —decidió preguntar mientras desbloqueaba la puerta de su departamento ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar si le preguntaba?

— ¿A qué te refieres con "Que hay"?

—Bueno…—se sacó la chaqueta de Osoro, doblándola meticulosamente y apoyándola sobre el sofá. —Digamos que…trató de estrangularme con los ojos.

Osoro la observó unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio y llevándose una mano a la frente—Purple y yo tenemos una relación algo extraña…—confesó la rubia, mientras Ayami caminaba hacia la cocina que se encontraba a solo un par de metros detrás de ellas, sin dejar de escuchar una palabra que saliese de la boca de la rubia—Tuvimos sexo una vez, lo admito…—la palabra sexo fue como una golpe directo en la cara de Ayami, y su corazón se aceleró con una sensación no muy agradable en su pecho—No me mires así…fue algo de una vez.

Ayami se sonrojó, ya que el leve disgusto en ella se había notado— ¿Y crees que para ella no fue simplemente algo de una vez? —preguntó observándola desde la cocina mientras esperaba que el agua se calentase.

—Exactamente…—respondió Osoro mientras vagaba por la casa de Ayami, observando cada pequeña cosa en ella. —Las cosas se volvieron algo raras con ella desde entonces, como si estuviera constantemente sobre mí.

— ¿Y en que parte entro yo?

Osoro se encogió de hombros—Quizás no le guste la competencia…

Los ojos de Ayami se abrieron como platos y su corazón se aceleró a mil kilómetros por hora, ¿ _competencia_? ¿A qué se refería Osoro con competencia? ¿Por qué sería ella alguna competencia para alguien con quien Osoro había tenido sexo?

 _Ya cálmate por dios, se va a dar cuenta…_ escuchó a su conciencia decir y respiró profundamente, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia a la frase. Osoro era bastante chistosa, seguramente era alguna broma, no había posibilidad de que estuviera flirteando.

Ayami vertió el té en dos tazas, mientras que observaba a la rubia por detrás, entonces su voz la llamó— ¡¿Te gusta Blade Runner?! —exclamó, con la película entre sus manos.

La menor sonrió, la versión emocionada de Osoro enterneciéndola— ¿A quién no? Es la mejor película retro de ciencia ficción.

Osoro la observó por unos segundos, con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara—Creo que te amo.

Ayami rió ante el comentario, sus mejillas algo rosadas— ¿Te gustaría verla?

—Eso ni se pregunta…—respondió jugueteando con la caja de la película.

La castaña se acercó con las dos tazas y le brindó una a Osoro, quien tomó asiento en el sofá mientras Ayami colocaba el DVD.

La cinta comenzó y Ayami se sentó a su lado, dando un sorbo a su bebida. Pudo sentir algo de tensión en Osoro cuando ocupó un lugar al lado de ella en el sofá, y supo el porqué, ya que ella también se había sentido así; estaban tan cerca la una de la otra, y el aroma de su acompañante no hacía más que llenar sus fosas nasales y no dejarla pensar.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Osoro, quien parecía concentrada—aunque Ayami no pudo evitar preguntarse si la rubia también estaría pensando en ella—en la pantalla de la televisión. Rick Deckard se lucía en la pantalla mientras la película continuaba.

Se esforzó por regular su respiración mientras trataba de que sus ojos se centrasen en lo que fuera que estuviese pasando en la película. Estaba nerviosa, y la cercanía con la otra chica no estaba ayudando en nada. Era rara la tensión que había entre ambas, siempre parecía estar, siempre, y a pesar de que hablasen como si fueran amigas de toda la vida cada vez que estaban más cerca de lo normal, que alguna parte de su cuerpo rosaba con el de la otra o que alguna broma podría tener otro sentido podía notarlo, esa tensión, como si ninguna de las dos se animase a dar un paso adelante. Y todo eso era nuevo para Ayami, es decir, no se ponía nerviosa cuando Kokona la abrazaba, o cuando Saki se tiraba encima de ella. Si Osoro se tirase sobre ella probablemente tendría algo cercano a un infarto.

 _Bueno…puede ser que me sienta algo atraída a ella…_ admitió mentalmente. _Pero Akira no necesita saberlo._

De repente, el viento de afuera hizo que una de las macetas que siempre se había propuesto llenar de plantas pero que nunca ocurría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo rodase por el balcón, por lo que Ayami giró la cabeza en dirección al mismo, solo para encontrarse con el brazo de Osoro cernerse detrás de su cabeza, para entonces ser devuelto de forma incómoda a la parte trasera de su cuello.

Osoro rascó su cuello de manera algo rara antes de volver a reposar su brazo en el sillón. El pulso de Ayami se aceleró enseguida; ¿había detenido a Osoro de abrazarla? ¿Y que si se lo tomaba a mal? Tenía que hacer algo para arreglarlo. Rápido.

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación rápidamente buscando alguna forma de reponer lo que había evitado, maldita sea, ahora lamentaba haberse girado. Su boca estaba seca a pesar de haber estado bebiendo té y su cuerpo se estremeció. _Haz algo, por dios_.

Se las arregló para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Osoro, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Si le preguntasen de donde había sacado las agallas para hacer tal movimiento se quedaría en blanco, puesto que fue como si ni siquiera lo hubiera controlado y su cuerpo no se hubiera movido bajo su comando. Miles de preguntas se cruzaron por su cabeza, ¿estaría Osoro incómoda? ¿Le molestaría? Osoro sí se quedó quieta por unos momentos cuando lo hizo.

Justo cuando se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan impulsiva el brazo de Osoro se movió debajo de ella, haciendo que se corriese por un segundo, la rubia poniendo ahora sí su brazo sobre los hombros de Ayami. La esencia de la rubia llenó sus pulmones y a pesar de estar algo sorprendida, al relajarse y tratar de no pensar demasiado en ello, era bastante cómodo.

La película continuó, el brazo de Osoro no se movió de sus hombros, y su cabeza permaneció constantemente en la clavícula de ella. Era agradable, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Osoro y la forma en que uno de sus dedos subía y bajaba por su brazo; simplemente hacía que su piel se erizara y su respiración se volviese pesada, sin poder evitar derretirse ante el gesto.

Eventualmente, los ojos de Ayami comenzaron a sentirse más pesados, y empezó a sentirse algo somnolienta. No podía quedarse dormida sobre Osoro, sería muy descortés, o probablemente se terminaría humillando a ella misma. El té en su estómago solo empeoraba la situación, ya que sentía un calor agradable proveniente de este, haciendo que sus ganas de dormir se triplicasen. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de mantener la lucidez, pero sin embargo las ganas de descansar eran inmensas.

 _Bueno…descansar los ojos no me va a matar, ¿verdad?_

 **Algo corto, pero prefiero eso antes que dejarlos sin nada Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si es así, por favor no se olviden de dejar un review, hasta un mensaje corto que diga "Sigue por favor" significa mucho para mí.**

 **Dicho esto, ¡Nos vemos el jueves!**

 **Saludos, Katy**


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **_Home - Craig Gallagher_**

Una tenue luz entraba desde las ventanas del apartamento, mientras los pájaros proseguían con su canto y Ayami recuperaba la consciencia. ¿Se había quedado dormida? Abrió finalmente los ojos, así como la lucidez volvía hacia ella y lo primero que encontró fue la cara dormida de Osoro a centímetros de la suya.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, totalmente sorprendida. Se había dormido sobre ella, por Dios. Su cabeza estaba reposada sobre uno de los brazos de la rubia, y hasta que la vio no se dio cuenta que su mano descansaba sobre el duro abdomen de la chica. Se quedó quieta por unos segundos, esperando no despertar a Osoro y la observó por unos segundos, puesto que era como si estuviera viendo a una persona totalmente nueva, su rostro estaba tan tranquilo y sereno que Ayami tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse que no estuviera alucinando.

Prestó atención en como su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, y en como si se concentraba podía oír su plácida respiración. También observó como el sol hacia aún más notorio el contorno de su cara, como su nariz se curvaba en su perfil y como su cicatriz, característica de ella, la hacía más bonita aún. Sabía que estar mirándola así no era normal, no estaba bien, las amigas no hacían ese tipo de cosas ¿verdad? A las amigas no se les aceleraba el corazón cuando la otra se acercaba.

Se removió suavemente, tratando de no despertarla y se quedó sentada por unos segundos en donde estaba. Bostezó y se rascó los ojos, sintiendo un leve dolor en la espalda por haber dormido toda la noche en el sofá. Giró la cabeza trotando de descontracturarse y su pobre corazón dio un salto en el mismísimo momento en el que vio a una persona sentada en la mesa, taza de café en la mano y mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Akira.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —susurró sorprendida, su prima tomándola totalmente con la guardia baja.

La pelirroja rió, dando un sorbo a su café—Vine para sorprenderte, pero la que se llevó la sorpresa fui yo.

Ayami se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello, sonrojándose hasta la médula—No es lo que parece—musitó.

Akira sonrió de forma malvada—Si tú lo dices…—dijo apoyando su bebida sobre la mesa—Es más guapa todavía en persona, prima.

El rojo en la cara de Ayami se hizo aún más notorio—Ya cállate—murmuró.

La pelirroja se paró de su asiento, sin quitar los ojos de encima de su prima—Tengo que ir al baño—susurró—No te diviertas demasiado.

Ayami no dijo nada y la observó subir las escaleras hacia el baño. No pudo evitar suspirar, sabiendo que probablemente Akira no la dejaría en paz y que probablemente la avergonzaría. La castaña sintió un movimiento a su lado y se dio la vuelta; Osoro se refregó los ojos con la mano, dejando ver así que estaba despierta.

—Buen día—la saludó, poniendo una mano en su pantorrilla.

La rubia abrió los ojos y una sonrisa algo adormecida se dibujó en su rostro—Buen día.

Ayami le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual fue rápidamente aceptada—Lamento haberme dormido sobre ti ayer, no sé qué me pasó—se disculpó, algo avergonzada.

—En realidad…estaba algo aliviada de que te hubieras dormido—confesó la rubia, estirándose a su lado—Yo también tenía sueño, debo admitirlo.

Ayami rió suavemente, sintiéndose menos culpable ante la situación— ¿Te gustaría desayunar? Tengo algo de café.

—No suelo desayunar, pero aceptaré la cafeína.

La castaña se levantó del sofá, pero se paró un segundo antes de ir hacia la cocina—Casi olvido decirte…—dijo dándose la vuelta—Mi prima está aquí—Osoro alzó ambas cejas, claramente sorprendida—Tiene una llave—explicó Ayami.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza—Oh, está bien.

A Ayami le sorprendió un poco la tranquilidad de la chica, pero se lo atribuyó a que eran las diez de la mañana y se dirigió a la cocina a un par de metros detrás. Unos pasos en la escalera indicaron la llegada de Akira y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, temiendo de las palabras de podrían llegar a salir de la boca de su prima.

—Así que tú debes ser Osoro—la alegada se levantó rápidamente del sofá al escuchar la voz prominente de las escaleras.

—La misma—dijo con su típica media sonrisa dibujada en la cara— ¿Tú eres…?

—Akira, la genial prima de Ayami—respondió en su típico tono altanero.

Osoro sonrió, y la castaña supuso que era por la estridente forma de ser de su prima—Un placer…—fue el turno de Ayami de sonreír por lo bajo, ante Osoro siendo algo formal con Akira, quien era lo contrario de la palabra.

—Oh, el placer es mío—respondió la pelirroja, poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de Osoro, de forma casual—Ayami me ha hablado sobre ti.

La taza en manos de la chica estuvo a punto de caerse y una mirada asesina que Akira no pudo percibir se formó en sus ojos. Lo sabía, su prima iba a hacer todo lo posible para avergonzarla e insinuaría cosas como jamás lo había hecho.

—Cosas bonitas, supongo—respondió Osoro, a la vez en tono de pregunta.

Akira rió e su típica risa burlona—No tienes por qué preocuparte en ese aspecto.

La sangre se le subió a la cara, ya sintiendo vergüenza— ¿No tienes que ir a tu tienda, Akira? —decidió interrumpir, no iba a dejar que ganase ese juego.

La alegada frunció el ceño de manera sarcástica— ¿Ya me estás echando? Que ruda—se quejó la pelirroja—Pero tienes razón, ya voy tarde—cedió, quitando su brazo de los hombros de Osoro y tomando su chaqueta—Nos vemos más tarde.

Las dos chicas no tuvieron siquiera tiempo para decir adiós, puesto que la chica inmediatamente desapareció del lugar.

Ayami suspiró, aliviada de que su prima por primera vez no había insistido y se había marchado. Aunque no lo parezca, Akira podía llegar a ser veinte veces aún más pesada e insistente, para la desgracia de Ayami, quien a pesar de todo la amaba como fuera.

Se acercó a Osoro, quien observaba la puerta en silencio, y le tendió el café—Vaya personaje—murmuró la rubia, en un tono algo sorprendido.

—Lo sé…—respondió Ayami, sentándose en una silla y dando un sorbo en la taza—Y no tienes idea de cuán lejos puede llegar.

—Me gustaría ver eso—respondió Osoro, tomando asiento frente a ella.

Un suspiró leve escapó de los labios de la castaña— ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? —preguntó con el mero propósito de generar un cambio en el tema de la conversación, no porque quisiese pasar más tiempo con Osoro, no, para nada.

—Bueno…en estos momentos estoy de "aprendiz" en varios lugares relacionados con el maravilloso mundo de las bellas artes—un tono de sarcasmo pudo ser detectado en su voz—Así que al medio día llama el deber.

— ¿Qué es lo que te toca hoy, entonces?—preguntó Ayami genuinamente intrigada.

—Bueno…—Osoro jugueteó con su taza, contorneándola con un dedo—Hoy toca cerámica—respondió con una mirada que no denotaba demasiada emoción.

—Suena divertido.

—Créeme, no lo es—respondió la rubia con media sonrisa.

Ayami frunció un poco el ceño— ¿Y cómo es eso de ser aprendiz?

—Es un poco parecido a un curso, pero no es un curso—explicó—Ayudo a profesionales que se dedican a eso, y a cambio obtengo algo de dinero y aprendo a hacer lo que sea que hagan.

—Parece interesante—admitió Ayami siendo totalmente honesta.

—Bueno…pierde un poco el sabor cuando no puedes dormir hasta tarde un sábado—ambas rieron ante la oración—Pero no está mal.

Ambas siguieron hablando por un rato más, en una atmósfera agradable para Ayami. Era algo nuevo para ella, el estar totalmente cómoda con alguien, el poder ser ella misma sin tener que pretender algo. No me malentiendan, ella adoraba a Saki y a Kokona, pero aunque ambas chicas no se lo demandasen, siempre sentía aquella necesidad de pretender, debido a aquel miedo de no ser aceptada tal cual era, aquel miedo al abandono. En cambio, con Osoro no estaba aquella necesidad, podía ser auténtica sin miedo alguno, y eso era algo que esperaba no cambiase.

—Generalmente paso un poco el rato en un parque cerca del lugar al que voy por cerámica, si te gustaría acompañarme estás totalmente invitada…—sugirió la chica rubia un rato después.

Ayami sonrió, algo contenta de que Osoro estuviese ofreciendo eso—Totalmente. Solo me gustaría cambiarme, esto me está sofocando—dijo estirando el cuello del top que llevaba puesto hace horas.

—Adelante—respondió la chica con media sonrisa.

.

.

.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, ya estaban ambas sentadas en una banca del parque. Habían pasado primero por el apartamento de Osoro para que ella también pudiese cambiarse y agarrar algunas cosas, y para su sorpresa, el lugar parecía bastante costoso, y parecía también vivir sola, por lo tanto no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era que la chica pudiera permitirse un lugar así.

—Este lugar me encanta. Es tan abierto y bonito—dijo Ayami cruzando ambas piernas y observando el lago detrás de ellas. Era un muy bonito día, aunque hiciese un poco de frío ya que estaban en pleno otoño, sin embargo una de las cosas que Ayami adoraba de octubre era ver como las hojas de los árboles enrojecían y caían al suelo.

—Debo confesar algo…—dijo entonces Osoro, poniendo su pequeña mochila motivo militar entre sus piernas.

—Suéltalo—respondió la castaña.

—Bueno…—Osoro abrió la bolsa y metió la mano, sacando una pequeña libreta y un lápiz—Puede que haya traído esto para dibujarte, o puede que no…todo depende de ti.

Las mejillas de Ayami se tiñeron de un color rojizo ante la propuesta, obviamente halagada de que Osoro quisiese dibujarla—Vaya que es una proposición.

Osoro se encogió suavemente de brazos, haciendo una pequeña mueca con la boca—Está bien si no quieres…

Ayami abrió ambos ojos como platos—No, no, no…—la detuvo—Anda…"dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas" —citó en tono de broma.

Una risa maravillosa se escapó de los labios de Osoro—Citando a Titanic, eh—dijo poniendo el lápiz sobre su oreja y sacando una hoja limpia de la libreta—Si no te importa sacarte la ropa, entonces sí.

Ayami se sonrojó levemente y le dio un golpecito en el hombro— ¡Oye!

—Bueno, bueno, entonces no serás una chica francesa hoy—respondió—Ahora si no te molesta…—Uno de los dedos de Osoro se posó debajo de su barbilla y le levantó suavemente la cabeza para tener mejor visión de su cara. También apartó un par de mechones de su cara y acomodó levemente su flequillo—Bien…trata de no moverte demasiado.

Haciendo caso a Osoro, Ayami intentó lo mejor que pudo de quedarse quieta, pero por alguna razón que nunca entendería, cuanto más se repetía a sí misma que no debía moverse su cuerpo más la desobedecía. Trató de fijarse en la concentrada cara de Osoro, cuyos ojos iban de su libreta a ella y de ella a su libreta, y hasta le pareció tierna la forma en la que mordía su labio inferior y como fruncía un poco el ceño.

— ¿Has dibujado chicas desnudas? —preguntó en un tiro, con la curiosidad carcomiéndola.

Una sonrisa inexplicable se dibujó en la cara de la rubia y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ayami— ¿En verdad quieres saber? —aquella respuesta le fue suficiente a la castaña como para darse cuenta que era un sí.

—No—contestó, con una risita nerviosa.

—Bueno…—Osoro pareció darle los últimos detalles al dibujo, y Ayami agradeció al cielo puesto que estaba ansiosa por verlo— ¿Qué te parece? —la rubia dio vuelta la hoja, dejando ver a sí el esbozo sobre la misma.

La boca de Ayami se abrió ante la sorpresa. El dibujo era precioso. Podía verse a sí misma en el papel, la forma en la que sus facciones habían sido trazadas con lo que parecía ser carbonilla de manera descuidada pero en el buen sentido, descuidada de una manera bonita.

—Es muy bello—dijo tomando el papel entre sus manos con cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro—Me encanta.

Ayami alzó la vista y pudo ver un tinte rojizo en las mejillas de Osoro. La chica se rascó la parte trasera del cuello, de forma algo modesta—Me alegra que te guste.

—Eres muy talentosa, en serio.

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios—Gracias, puedes quedártelo.

— ¿Qué? No, vamos es tu trabajo—dijo tendiéndole las hoja, aunque en verdad quería conservarlo.

—Insisto, es un regalo—respondió la rubia, alejando sus manos del papel—En fin, ya debo irme. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

—Nos vemos el lunes—se despidió.

Observó por unos segundos como Osoro caminaba por el parque hasta dejar de ser visible, y luego sus ojos bajaron al dibujo entre sus manos. Todo parecía irreal, a decir verdad, ¿por qué alguien tan genial como Osoro estaba prestándole atención a ella? Se preguntaba, aunque no para tirarse abajo o desestimarse, sino que era más como lo que Hikaru había dicho, ambas eran polos literalmente opuestos, y el pensar que una chica como ella siquiera la miraría jamás se hubiera pasado por su mente.

Buscó en su bolso su teléfono y sus auriculares, como para huir del resto del mundo. La música en su celular era su típica escapatoria de los demás—cuando no huía a la terraza, por supuesto—De esa forma tenía alguna distracción mientras caminaba sola por la avenida.

Puso una canción cualquiera y se paró, dispuesta a encontrar algún lugar en donde poder almorzar, pero quizás no debería haberse espaciado tanto, ya que una chica con un montón de papeles chocó contra ella, haciendo que Ayami cayese y que las hojas de esta chica cayeran sobre ella.

—Oh, ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien? —la llamó una voz femenina. Sacudió la cabeza, algo sobresaltada por el golpe y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que se encontró fue a una muchacha joven, de unos veinte años agachada frente a ella. Se tomó unos segundos para observarla; tenía el cabello teñido de un genial color azul oscuro, ojos color verdes y una gran cantidad de piercings en su cara. Sin contar los tatuajes que llenaban sus brazos.

—Eh…si no pasa nada—dijo parpadeando varias veces—Yo lo siento, iba muy distraída y no llegué a verte—Ayami se agachó junto con ella y recogió las hojas en el suelo. No pudo evitar fijarse en el contenido de estas, y notó que eran infinidad de diseños—Ten—dijo finalmente, tendiéndole las hojas que había tomado.

— ¡Gracias! —Agradeció la chica—Soy Kai, ¿y tú eres…?

—Ayami—se introdujo la castaña.

Kai sonrió, parecía una chica bastante enérgica—Bien Ayami, estaba por ir a almorzar ¿te gustaría unirte? Yo invito.

La muchacha más joven observó a la peliazul por unos segundos, algo extrañada ante la invitación de esta chica que acababa de conocer. No parecía amenaza alguna, es más hasta parecía amable—Está bien, pero no te dejaré pagar todo.

—Si tú lo dices…—respondió Kai con una sonrisa—Ven, conozco un pequeño restaurante cerca de aquí.

.

.

.

Ayami observó algunas de las opciones en el menú, estaban en una cantina estilo francesa muy bonita al aire libre, y gracias a Dios no era demasiado caro para su bolsillo. Sin saber que ordenar, terminó pidiendo algún tipo de ensalada extraña y algo de soda.

—No pude evitar ver todos los diseños que tenías en las hojas que se te cayeron—admitió Ayami una vez que se encontraban solas.

Kai sonrió suavemente—Bueno, soy tatuadora…—respondió—Tengo la impresión de no haberte sorprendido.

Y no, no la había sorprendido—Tienes muchos tatuajes, ¿te los hiciste tú?

—Sip, es difícil al principio, pero te acostumbras.

Ayami observó sus brazos, algo asombrada—Suena genial, ojalá pudiera hacer algo así.

— ¿Y tú que haces? —preguntó Kai.

—Bueno, estoy en mi último año de preparatoria. Así que la vida es prácticamente lo mismo día tras día—dijo algo decepcionada de no tener algo genial para contar.

La peliazul la observó algo sorprendida—Vaya…pareces mucho más mayor… ¿Y planeas estudiar después?

—Veterinaria. Suena aburrido, pero no me veo haciendo nada más sinceramente.

La muchacha la observó por unos segundos—No es aburrido si es lo que te gusta, ese es mi eslogan.

Ayami no pudo evitar reír—Buen eslogan.

Su charla fue rápidamente cortada por la camarera con sus pedidos. Ambas comenzaron a comer mientras mantenían una pequeña charla. Ayami no pudo evitar pensar en lo raro de la situación; una chica que había chocado con ella la había invitado a almorzar, una persona que apenas conocía, y quién podría ser cualquier cosa, asesina en serie, o hasta una traficante de drogas…bueno quizás estuviese exagerando un poco, pero sí, la situación era muy extraña, más aún para ella, que era una persona muy tímida.

—Dime Ayami, ¿tienes trabajo? —preguntó entonces Kai.

Ayami hizo una pequeña mueca—En la búsqueda.

Y no mentía, hacía meses que había comenzado a buscar empleo, pero no había llegado demasiado lejos. La razón por la cual estaba investigando era porque su cumpleaños número dieciocho se acercaba, por lo tanto, según el acuerdo que habían hecho en la emancipación, Mitsuko, su madre, pasaría a pagar solamente la renta de su apartamento y su educación, por lo tanto tendría que empezar a valerse por sí misma.

— ¿Por qué no te pasas por mi estudio el miércoles? Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

Wow, ¿ahora esta extraña estaba ofreciéndole empleo? Ahora sí, eso era muy raro…

Pero también amable.

—Eso sería de mucha ayuda, sí.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kai— ¡Genial! Esta es la dirección—la peliazul sacó una pluma de su mochila y anotó algo en una servilleta de papel.

—Vaya…muchas gracias—agradeció Ayami, tomando la hoja.

—De nada, espero verte…—la chica dio un vistazo a el reloj en su muñeca— ¡Oh vaya! Voy tarde, lo siento debo irme—se paró inmediatamente abriendo su bolsa y sacando unos billetes—Ten, paga con esto—apoyó el dinero sobre la mesa, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Ayami de responder—Te veo el miércoles, ¿sí?

Ayami sonrió y la saludó con la mano, mientras que la chica desaparecía por la puerta del restaurante.

 _Vaya, que chica más extraña._

 _/_

 **Lo siento si es un poco tarde D: Pero tengo esta maldita costumbre de dejar las cosas a último momento y jugar con los límites, sin embargo como compensación este capítulo fue mega largo (3.000 palabras) y es el que tiene más contenido de todos. En fin, espero que pasen una bonita navidad**

 **¡Nos vemos el lunes!**

 **Saludos, Katy.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Lamento mucho no haber actualizado el lunes! Este capítulo iba a ser subido el martes, pero decidí juntarlo con el del jueves y quedó en 4.000 palabras! Espero que lo disfruten**

 **Por otro lado, he creado una cuenta de twitter especialmente para anunciar cosas y hacerles saber de retrasos, actualizaciones o cualquier otra cosa, así que para mantenerse al tanto pueden seguirme= katyscat29**

 **Dicho todo esto, ¡disfruten del capítulo!**

Capítulo 9

Ayami se detuvo un momento antes de entrar en el estudio de Kai. Era por fin miércoles por la tarde y se había preparado lo posible por conseguir el empleo; sí, a pesar de ser algo bastante casual y lo contrario a formal no pudo evitar buscar en Internet "preguntas de entrevistas de trabajo" y ponerse más nerviosa de lo que debería estar al no saber responder ninguna de ellas.

Abrió la puerta, causando un tintineo que hizo que Kai, detrás del mostrador, se diera la vuelta— ¡Hola! Me alegra que hayas venido—la saludó la peliazul.

—Hubiera sido tonto desaprovechar la oportunidad—respondió, acercándose. En el acto se tomó unos segundos para apreciar el estudio; lo que parecían ser miles de diseños se lucían en la pared y el lugar era muy espacioso. Cerca de donde estaban los dibujos había una pequeña sala de estar y al lado del mostrador se encontraba una puerta que conducía a una sala algo más reducida, donde por lo visto era donde "la magia sucedía"

Kai no hizo más que sonreír—Bueno la cosa es así…—dijo, poniéndose algo seria e inclinándose hacia Ayami— ¿Sabes lo que es un tatuaje?

La castaña la miró por un segundo, preguntándose si estaba bromeando o si en verdad le estaba preguntando eso. Definitivamente estaba segura de que nunca entendería del todo a la chica frente a ella—Mmm, ¿sí? —vaciló, jugueteando con sus dedos.

Kai le tendió la mano con una sonrisa—Contratada.

Espera, ¿qué?

— ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué me gustaría trabajar aquí? ¿O si tengo experiencia? —tuvo que preguntar, demasiado sorprendida como para simplemente decir "Oh, muchas gracias"

La mayor sonrió con algo de satisfacción en las pupilas de sus ojos—Bueno, soy todo oídos si quieres—bromeó—Déjame explicarte—de repente su semblante divertido fue reemplazado por una expresión seria y Ayami comenzó a sentirse mareada con sus cambios de humor, sin ser capaz de leerla—Esto es algo casual, te necesitaría como mi asistente—Kai se llevó ambas manos detrás de su nuca, descansando la cabeza sobre ellas—Quizás te pida que me alcances alguna herramienta o que atiendas a clientes si estoy ocupada. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Ayami se encogió de hombros—Sí, no hay problema.

—Genial—respondió la chica con una sonrisa—No tendrás que venir todos los días de la semana, ya hay otra chica así que solo deberías venir los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Quizás algún sábado también.

—Me parece bien—dijo aunque al oír la palabra viernes su corazón se encogió un poco y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que podría ser aún peor.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Kai—Empiezas el lunes—dijo guiñándole un ojo—Eres libre de irte ahora.

Con eso la peliazul se despidió con la mano, Ayami devolviendo el gesto, y volvió a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en su computadora. Con un sentimiento algo extraño abrió la puerta y salió del estudio.

A pesar de lo raro de la situación—extremadamente raro, mejor dicho—Se sentía aliviada de por fin haberse sacado el tema trabajo de sobre sus hombros, Ayami era una persona muy estructurada, le gustaba que las cosas estuviesen en orden y bajo su control, así que cuando se emancipó tuvo que aceptar forzadamente el depender económicamente de su "querida madre" y simplemente tomar lo que se le estaba dando. Con todo esto, el comenzar a ganar su propio dinero y desligarse de Mitsuko lentamente hacía que una buena sensación se sintiese en su pecho. Esperanza, quizás.

Decidió caminar hasta la tienda de Akira, para contarle las noticias. Últimamente estaba mucho más unida a su prima, y probablemente se lo debía a todo el conjunto de acontecimientos que habían surgido en su vida los años posteriores. Su mente no pudo evitar recordar la cara de la pelirroja en cuanto le había contado lo que había sucedido el viernes por la noche. Tristeza. Enojo. Miedo. Fue como si esos sentimientos y otros no demasiado bonitos hubieran aparecido en su cara al mismo tiempo, una mirada en sus ojos que no había visto desde aquel día en el que despertó en el hospital, con una venda en su cabeza y con un, ahora ex, novio abusivo.

Entonces, como si con la mente lo hubiese invocado, un brazo masculino se apoyó rápida y violentamente sobre la pared a su izquierda, haciendo que sus pasos se detuvieran.

— ¿Por qué no contestaste mi mensaje?

Aquella voz.

Esa voz…

La que tanto miedo le había infundido y tantas pesadillas le había invocado.

Hideki.

Inmediatamente su espalda chocó contra la pared, con el corazón en la garganta y el miedo floreciendo en ella. Quería llorar. Quería correr. Quería gritarle y abofetearle. Sin embargo se quedó quieta, paralizada. Sus ojos atemorizados se encontraron con los de él, aquella persona tan juvenil y viva que había conocido hace dos años parecía haber desaparecido y sido reemplazado por un hombre con las ojeras rodeando sus ojos a más no poder y una barba que parecía no haber sido afeitada en semanas. Estaba realmente arruinado— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, encogiéndose a cada segundo.

Hideki soltó una risotada que hizo un eco infinito en la cabeza de Ayami— ¿No parece obvio? Recupero lo que es mío—una mano se posó en su pierna y subió lentamente, entonces lo supo; él no estaba ni un poco arrepentido de lo que había hecho, las palabras en ese mensaje no era más que palabrerío.

Juntando todo su valor, tragó la saliva en su boca y lo miró a los ojos—Perdiste lo que tenías de mí en el momento en el que esa botella tocó mi cabeza.

La cara de Hideki mostró claramente que eso no era lo que esperaba— ¿…Que demonios? —su ceño se frunció y su expresión maliciosa pasó a ser enojada. Ayami sintió su corazón latir con mucha más fuerza en su pecho y sin pensarlo su rodilla fue a parar directamente a la entrepierna del muchacho. Inmediatamente dio un paso atrás, retorciéndose del dolor; aquella fue la oportunidad perfecta de la joven para salir corriendo y así lo hizo— ¡Esta no es la última vez en la que nos vemos! ¡Ya lo verás! —lo escuchó decir, sin embargo siguió corriendo.

 _No mires atrás._

 _No mires atrás._

 _no mires atrás_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El lunes por la mañana no tuvo otra opción más que levantarse de la cama y alistarse. Se había saltado las clases el jueves y el viernes, sin poder ser capaz de abandonar su apartamento. Estaba triste. Estaba asustada.

El sentir sus paredes derrumbarse la había golpeado de manera violenta y el no poder mantener todo en su lugar hacia que las ganas de llorar se incrementasen. Todo lo que había luchado, y todo lo que había tratado de olvidar, todo había sido en vano, porque con tan solo una oración, Hideki había destruido todo.

Y sí, no era la primera interacción que tenía con él desde su regreso, estaba aquel mensaje la noche en la que iba a ir a una fiesta con Osoro, pero eso era muy distinto. Los mensajes se borran, los recuerdos no.

Hablando de Osoro, la chica rubia le había enviado varios mensajes, cada uno con un tinte más de preocupación que el anterior, sin embargo no había sido capaz de responderle, no había podido contestar el mensaje de ninguno de sus amigos, solamente de Akira, para pedirle que por favor no la dejase sola por la noche.

Se miró en el espejo, con los ojos cansados, y se repitió a si misma que podía hacerlo, que estaría bien, y que no pasaría nada, y lo dijo y lo dijo hasta que no tuvo otra opción que marcharse hasta la escuela.

 _…_ _Media hora más tarde…_

Ayami se apresuró para entrar en el recinto, sin saber si su prisa se debía al miedo de encontrarse con Hideki o porque llegaría tarde a clase de inglés, no importaba de todas formas.

El camino de árboles de cerezo se encontraba desierto, y al agachar un poco la cabeza y achinar los ojos pudo ver que el patio interior también lo estaba. Genial, ya todos estaban en clase.

Iba a levantar su muñeca para revisar la hora y cuanto se había retrasado, sin embargo, una mano se posó sobre ella.

Se dio media vuelta, dando un paso hacia atrás, claramente sobresaltada, estaba muy escéptica, sin embargo su corazón se tranquilizó al ver que quien la había tomado de la muñeca era Osoro.

Un suspiro aliviado se escapó de sus labios, mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho—Lo siento, estoy un poco a la defensiva—se disculpó, sin querer hacerla sentir mal.

La rubia se acercó a ella, mientras que ambas de sus manos se posaron en los brazos de Ayami— ¿Por qué no contestaste mis mensajes? Me tenías algo preocupada—la mirada de Osoro denotaba claramente que había estado intranquila ante su corta desaparición.

—Yo…—las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, al ver las imágenes de la cara de Hideki a centímetros de la suya y como su mano se había posado sobre su muslo; se sentía sucia, se sentía mal. Sus ojos entonces se encontraron con los de Osoro, quien la miraba expectante. Entonces no pudo evitarlo y se estrelló contra sus brazos.

Pudo notar por la leve tensión en el cuerpo de la chica que la había sorprendido, sin embargo la rubia no tardó en poner sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, haciendo que un poco del dolor que había sentido en los últimos días disminuyera un poco y una sensación de protección que había desaparecido volviera a sentirse levemente en ella— ¿Estás bien?

Ayami rompió el abrazo, para hacer contacto visual con Osoro—He estado mejor—murmuró con una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro—Me encontré con Hideki.

Los ojos de la chica mayor se abrieron en sorpresa, esa sorpresa siendo rápidamente reemplazada por disgusto—No me digas…

Ayami asintió levemente, tragando saliva y tratando lo más que podía de no angustiarse—Él me acorraló en la calle—musitó, mirándose las manos—Dijo cosas horribles como que quería "recuperar lo que era suyo" —la rubia frunció el ceño, y la menor pudo notar como su cuello se tensaba ligeramente—Yo…me asusté, así que le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna y salí corriendo.

—Ese maldito—gruñó Osoro, mordiéndose el labio y girando la cabeza con notorio enojo—Escucha, si vuelve a acorralarte solo llámame. Patearé el trasero de ese imbécil en dos segundos.

Ayami sonrió tenuemente, la actitud de la chica conmoviéndola—No hace falta que vengas a rescatarme—dijo mirándose las manos.

— ¿Y si quiero hacerlo?

La castaña levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Osoro que la miraban con vehemencia. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco—Está bien, te avisaré si algo pasa. Gracias.

Osoro suspiró, al parecer algo aliviada—Sabes, esos días que no viniste encontré algo que pensé te gustaría—dijo— ¿Quieres verlo?

Ayami dudó por unos segundos; su hábito de saltarse clases iba empeorando cada vez más, y a pesar de que se proponía a sí misma asistir a cada asignatura, amaba la adrenalina de faltar y simplemente hacer lo que se le diese la gana. Por otro lado en verdad quería pasar el rato con Osoro, ya que se sentía cómoda y se divertía. Al diablo con la clase de inglés—Por supuesto.

Osoro sonrió—Sígueme.

Ambas caminaron por la zona del incinerador, la cual estaba deshabitada para el alivio de Ayami, quien a pesar de apreciar a la líder de los delincuentes, no tenía demasiadas expectativas a la hora de encontrarse con la pandilla en sí. De todas formas Osoro se desvió hacia el club de jardinería, y la curiosidad de la castaña incrementó un poco.

Pasaron por el arco hecho de plantas y la rubia indicó una de las esquinas de la zona. Cuando se acercó la vio: una pequeña caja de cartón entreabierta.

Osoro se agachó frente a esta y Ayami hizo lo mismo— ¿Qué hay dentro?

La chica mayor sonrió sutilmente y abrió las tapas de la caja un poco más de lo que ya estaban para que Ayami pudiese ver su contenido; pequeños y adorables cachorros de gato—No soy exactamente una mujer de felinos—la delincuente se aclaró la garganta—Pero desde que me contaste que te gustaría estudiar veterinaria no pude evitar acordarme de ti cuando los encontré.

Ayami sonrió, emocionada ante los pequeños animalitos frente a ella— ¡Son adorables! —dejó salir una risita, sin poder contener la alegría. Le encantaban los gatos (aunque podría decirse lo mismo de los perros, peces, conejos, y otra infinidad de especies)

Metió ambas manos dentro de la caja cautelosamente y tomó a un pequeñito de color gris; el diminuto felino se acomodó rápidamente sobre su regazo, rascando su cabeza contra las piernas de la castaña, que rió suavemente y acarició la cabeza del cachorro.

Osoro, quien la había estado observando en silencio con las comisuras de sus labios levemente curvadas, entonces habló— ¿Ayami?

La alegada levantó la mirada— ¿Sí?

—Prométeme algo—dijo.

—Dime.

La rubia se reacomodó sobre sus rodillas, acercándose más a ella, hasta que pudo sentir su aroma entrar en sus pulmones—Prométeme que pase lo que pase no dejarás que cualquier idiota te borre la sonrisa. Porque no lo vale.

Su mirada bajó al gatito en su regazo, sabiendo de lo que hablaba. Osoro tenía razón, no tenía que dejar que Hideki le hiciera mal, no podía permitir que aquella persona le sacase la felicidad, tenía que levantarse y seguir luchando—Lo prometo—asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Osoro sonrió—Bien. Porque te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.

Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se encendieron de color rojo, la típica reacción que su cuerpo tenía cada vez que la chica hacía ese tipo de comentarios, simplemente se ponía nerviosa, su temperatura corporal se elevaba hasta el cielo y su mente no la dejaría de torturarla preguntándose si era solo una broma u Osoro estaba flirteando con ella de verdad.

.

.

Dos semanas después…

—Del uno al diez, ¿Qué tan reacia estarías a una compañera de trabajo? —le preguntó Kai. Era lunes y el sol estaba empezando a esconderse, por lo tanto Ayami estaba recogiendo sus cosas detrás del mostrador para por fin irse.

—Cero—respondió la castaña, ligeramente ofendida ya que su jefa pensaba que no le gustaría que hubiese alguien más, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, ya que a veces podía llegar a aburrirse un poco al estar sola. Las cosas en el estudio con Kai iban bastante bien por otro lado, podía estar haciendo café en un segundo y al otro ayudando a un cliente a elegir un diseño. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que Kai estaba tan compenetrada en un tatuaje que podía quedarse hasta una hora sin tener nada que hacer.

La peliazul no pareció darse cuenta de su leve enojo y sonrió—Genial, porque la chica que venía los días que tú no comenzará a venir los días que tu si vienes—terminó diciendo algo confundida ante tantas palabras y cruzando sus dedos frente a sus ojos levemente mareada—Solo los miércoles y viernes, en realidad.

—Me parece bien—se encogió de hombros— ¿Pero quién estará el resto de los días?

—Contraté a un chico—dijo inclinándose sobre el mostrador—Es muy guapo—susurró.

Ayami sonrió, preguntándose si lo había contratado por ser apuesto o si en realidad necesitaba a alguien—Diviértete—dijo poniéndose la mochila sobre sus hombros—Por cierto, ¿Cuándo empezará a venir esta chica?

Kai se reacomodó los lentes de pasta—La próxima semana—dijo—Creo que tiene tu edad o un poco más, es algo brusca pero cuando la conoces es agradable.

—Está bien—respondió la castaña—Nos vemos—se despidió y salió del estudio.

Rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia su apartamento, debido al otoño la noche caía más rápido que de costumbre, así que por lo tanto solo una pequeña luz podía verse en el horizonte, el cielo de un color celeste pálido comenzando a tornarse en un color más oscuro.

Sus pensamientos se fueron hacia Osoro, si lo pensaba bien todo lo que había pasado con ella era una locura, en solo unas semanas ella y la líder de la pandilla de delincuentes se habían vuelto muy cercanas, y Ayami amaba pasar el tiempo con ella—sin olvidarse de Saki y Kokona, por supuesto—No obstante siempre estaba aquel calor en su pecho cada vez que Osoro hacía algún comentario o se acercaba más de la cuenta. Era como si perdiese el control de todos sus pensamientos y su corazón latiese como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse en paracaídas.

Ayami se detuvo un momento frente al cine (el cual estaba cerrado para su sorpresa); Quizás podría invitar a Osoro a ver una película, ¿sería demasiado tonto? Ya habían visto una cinta juntas y había terminado con la rubia abrazándola y ella cayendo dormida. De repente, cuando estaba observando la cartelera una mano se posó en su muñeca— ¿Pensabas que con una patada en los huevos te librarías de mí? —gruñó una grave voz masculina.

Ayami se congeló en el lugar. Hideki estaba allí. No se había rendido, y había seguido buscándola. Se dio media vuelta, atemorizada— ¿P-Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz? —gimoteó.

El muchacho de pelo negro sonrió con superioridad—Eso sería aburrido.

La menor tragó saliva, su cerebro buscando desesperadamente una salida antes de que pudiera resultar lastimada. Un rodillazo obviamente no sería la mejor salvación en el momento y sus botas de tacón probablemente no la llevarían demasiado lejos si entrase a correr. Entonces las recordó; las palabras exactas que había dicho Osoro: _"Si vuelve a acorralarte solo llámame. Patearé el trasero de ese imbécil en dos segundos"_

Su cerebro hizo un clic— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó en un intento de distraerlo mientras sacaba su teléfono y llamaba a Osoro desde marcado rápido. Se había tomado en serio el ofrecimiento de la chica y prefirió ser precavida, cosa que agradecía inmensamente en el momento. Le rogó al cielo que Osoro respondiese, puesto que aquel día no había ido a la escuela ni tampoco había respondido a sus mensajes.

—Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes—dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla. En ese mismo instante, una vibración le indicó que Osoro había tomado su llamada. Rápidamente bajó el volumen de su teléfono y lo puso en altavoz, para que pudiese escuchar—Cuando eras mía.

—L-Las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes—musitó, mientras sacaba disimuladamente su celular del bolsillo.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?! —gritó entonces Hideki, golpeando la pared al lado de la cabeza de Ayami de forma violenta.

La castaña tragó saliva, asustada—Estamos en el cine municipal—exclamó a propósito en voz alta—Cualquiera puede verte.

Una risotada salió de su boca— ¿Y crees que me importa? Nadie va a venir rescatarte pequeña princesa. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo.

La furia la envolvió, parte del miedo siendo reemplazado por enojo. Sí, estaba asustada, pero al mismo tiempo estaba extremadamente irascible con él, la promesa que Osoro le había hecho hacer resonando constantemente en su cabeza: _"Prométeme que pase lo que pase no dejarás que cualquier idiota te borre la sonrisa",_ y definitivamente no permitiría que Hideki vuelva a arruinarla, no de nuevo— ¿Y así es como quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes? —le preguntó, subiendo la voz.

—Si tan solo hubieras sido una chica buena, Ayami. No estaríamos en este lío, amor—una mano se posó en su muslo, tal como aquella vez—Si te hubieras comportado bien, estaríamos teniendo sexo ahora.

La castaña tragó saliva, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Así era como Hideki la hacía sentir: sucia, indecente. Y lo peor de todo era que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, cuando lo conoció solo era una adolescente con curiosidad por el mundo, y como deseaba volver dos años atrás y decirle a su yo de dieciséis años que lo dejase—Jamás tendría sexo contigo—escupió cada palabra como si fuera el peor insulto del mundo.

El pelinegro dejó escapar otra risotada—Repito: ¿Y crees que me importa? —La mano en su pantalón subió levemente—Eres una perra, seguro te acostabas con veinte hombres más mientras salías conmigo—su cara se aproximó aún más a la de ella—Te crees muy dulce con esa fachada de chica tierna de preparatoria, pero no eres más que una put-

En una secuencia de segundos, un puño se estrelló contra la cara de Hideki, haciendo que inmediatamente este cayera al suelo— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo! ¡¿Me oyes?! —exclamó una voz grave, proveniente de la persona que había golpeado a Hideki.

Osoro.

Ayami pudo notar la ira que emanaba la chica. Su mandíbula estaba totalmente tensa y sus puños apretados, y de verdad parecía que estaba a punto de asesinar a Hideki, quien por su parte estaba en una mezcla de atontado, por el golpe que acababa de recibir, asustado, porque Osoro estaba a punto de matarlo, y enojado, porque su masculinidad había caído al suelo junto con él—Así que ahora eres lesbiana asquerosa—espetó Hideki en el suelo, mientras que un hilo de sangre comenzaba a bajar desde su nariz.

Osoro levantó al joven del cuello de la camiseta, básicamente dejándolo en el aire—Yo cerraría la puta boca si fuera tú para conservar todos los malditos dientes.

Las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control, por lo tanto Ayami, quien no quería que la rubia se metiera en problemas, tuvo que intervenir—Osoro…—la delincuente parecía tan compenetrada en Hideki que no parecía escucharla, por lo tanto puso una mano en su brazo, tratando de llamar su atención. La cabeza de Osoro se giró hacia ella, aún con la camiseta del muchacho entre sus manos.

Ayami asintió, diciéndole sin palabras que lo soltase. A pesar de que deseaba con todo su ser ver a Hideki tomar un poco de su propia medicina, Osoro podría terminar con problemas graves, así que lo mejor era dejarlo. La rubia entendió lo que quiso decir e inmediatamente soltó la camiseta de Hideki, quien cayó al suelo y enseguida entró a correr tal como un cobarde.

Osoro se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Ayami. Las manos de la chica se posaron en sus mejillas, con un semblante preocupado en su cara— ¿Te encuentras bien? —los ojos de la líder de los delincuentes examinaron todo su cuerpo, en busca de alguna potencial herida.

Ayami se limitó a asentir—Yo…solo…—trató de formular una oración, pero las palabras simplemente no quisieron salir, entonces simplemente se lanzó sobre Osoro, todavía algo conmovida—Gracias, muchas gracias.

La rubia enseguida correspondió el abrazo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Ayami. Sin embargo, aquel abrazo tenía algo distinto, y la castaña enseguida se dio cuenta; Osoro emanaba una gran cantidad de calor, no el típico calor humano, sino uno febril. Aparte de que podía sentirla un poco débil a pesar de que estuvo a punto de demoler a Hideki.

—Te llevaré a tu apartamento—la rubia se dio media vuelta, pero Ayami jaló de su muñeca, quedándose en el lugar. Cuando la chica se dio la vuelta no se tomó ni un segundo, puso una mano en su frente y lo comprobó: Osoro volaba de fiebre.

La rubia sonrió levemente—No puedo ocultarte nada, ¿verdad?

Ayami frunció el ceño—Estás muy mal, no puedo creer que te hice venir hasta aquí—murmuró con culpabilidad.

Osoro se apoyó contra la pared, reposándose—Fue mi decisión venir hasta aquí, no sientas mal por eso—de inmediato la rubia se llevó una mano a la cabeza, siseando—Ah…eso sí, mi cabeza me está matando.

Ayami se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en que hacer. Por eso Osoro no había ido a la escuela ni había respondido sus mensajes, estaba enferma, y a pesar de que le había dicho que no se acusara a sí misma, no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Finalmente se decidió—Déjame cuidar de ti, vamos a tu apartamento.

— ¿Uh? No tienes por qué hacer eso, princesa—dijo Osoro con un leve sonrojo que era raramente visto en su cara, aunque Ayami no supo si era por sus palabras o por la fiebre en su cuerpo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo—respondió tomándola del brazo y localizando su auto.

—En verdad eres obstinada—murmuró Osoro poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Ayami.

/

 **Se pone interesante la cosa** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Enserio no puedo esperar a hacer que estas dos se besen, estoy muriendo por escribirlo T_T Pero tendrá que esperar ;)**

 **Maldito Hideki, lo sé, pero el siguiente cap estará muy, muuuy interesante, lo prometo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, por favor no olviden de dar un favorito o dejar un review para hacerme saber que opinan, contesto y aprecio cada uno de los que me llegan**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **Saludos, Katy.**


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Canción recomendada: _**Is There Somewhere – Halsey**_

Osoro inmediatamente se desplomó sobre la cama apenas ambas entraron en la habitación. Ayami la examinó rápidamente y en su cabeza se repetía una sola palabra: desastre. Las sábanas estaban revueltas sobre el colchón, indicando que Osoro había estado probablemente todo el día en cama, habían botellas de agua vacías y algunas pastillas sobre la mesa de luz, también sobre el piso estaba lo que parecía ser su ropa de dormir.

Ayami retiró de su cabello una liga para atar el pelo de la rubia—quien por cierto no se había movido ni un centímetro—dejando ver así pequeñas gotas de sudor sobre su nuca. Aún se sentía culpable por haberla hecho salir de su casa en tal estado, y detalles como ese hacían que su corazón se achicase un poco.

—Osoro...—la llamó suavemente, mientras trataba de hacer que se diera la vuelta, sin embargo tuvo que repetir su nombre varias veces hasta que la chica refunfuñó algo en voz baja.

—Quiero dormir—musitó escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada más cercana.

—Está bien, vas a dormir—dijo Ayami, acariciando suavemente su pelo—Pero cámbiate primero—las intenciones de levantarse parecían ser nulas, así que la castaña tomó el brazo de Osoro, poniéndolo sobre sus hombros y haciendo fuerza para sentarla sobre la cama.

Rápidamente tomó la ropa sobre el piso y la ayudó a desvestirse tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas como en otro contexto la situación podría verse totalmente sexual y concentrándose en simplemente ayudar a su amiga.

Una vez ya cambiada, Ayami tendió rápidamente la cama de Osoro y le permitió por fin recostarse. Se quedó observándola unos minutos, pensando en lo siguiente que tenía que hacer, y probablemente era tomar su temperatura. Para su conveniencia había un termómetro en la mesa de noche, así que lo tomó y le dijo a Osoro que se quedase quieta por tres minutos.

Mientras tanto, decidió acomodar un poco la habitación, doblando la ropa en el suelo y abriendo la ventana para dejar que un poco de aire entrase. El dormitorio de Osoro no era nada del otro mundo, y a decir verdad no estaba sorprendida de que el negro fuera el color que predominase en este. Había una cama matrimonial en una de las esquinas y un mueble debajo de la ventana donde al parecer guardaba la ropa. Aparte de eso, habían mancuernas y un saco de boxeo al otro lado de la habitación.

Una ola de viento entró por la ventana entonces, haciendo que lo que parecía ser una página del diario vieja quedara bajo sus pies. Algo extrañada, tomó la hoja entre sus manos y leyó el título:

 _ **"Akane Shidesu condenada a cinco años de prisión"**_

Sus ojos no creyeron lo que habían leído. ¿Akane Shidesu? ¿Sería la madre de Osoro? ¿Por eso vivía sola? Ayami estaba estupefacta, y no sabía si era por la noticia en sí o porque se había enterado de esa manera. No pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, ya que ella se había abierto con Osoro en aspectos muy dolorosos de su vida, sin embargo algo le impedía a la rubia hacer lo mismo.

La alarma de su teléfono la arrancó de sus pensamientos, recordándole que no estaba allí para husmear, sino para cuidar de Osoro. Tal como lo había sospechado, la temperatura corporal de la chica estaba muy elevada, más de lo que deseaba.

—Esto, um...Tienes mucha fiebre—dijo tratando de olvidar lo que había leído en aquel periódico—Voy a ponerte paños de agua fría, ¿Dónde hay?

Osoro frotó su mano contra su frente de manera algo fatigada—En el armario que está en el pasillo—respondió, inmediatamente cerrando los ojos con un poco de dolor.

—No tardaré.

Con eso salió rápidamente de la habitación. Le tomó alrededor de quince minutos preparar todo, y aparte de un paño tomó algo de medicina que había en el armario, el cual tenía las cosas básicas de un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Cuando entró en la habitación Osoro parecía haberse quedado tranquilamente dormida, pero enseguida abrió los ojos en el momento en el que sus pies pisaron el cuarto.

—Lo siento...no pude evitarlo—murmuró con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Ayami apoyó el bol con agua fría en la mesa—No te disculpes, deberías descansar.

La castaña enseguida mojó el paño y lo colocó suavemente sobre la frente de la rubia— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó entonces, mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Hacer qué? —respondió algo sorprendida Ayami, mientras continuaba colocando y sacando el trozo de tela de la frente de Osoro.

La chica cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca con los labios, como si lo que estuviese por decir le doliese más que la cabeza— ¿Por qué te acercas a mí? ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? Soy la líder de la maldita pandilla de delincuentes, ¿por q-...—las palabras que estaban saliendo de la boca de la chica fueron cortadas por el dedo de Ayami sobre sus labios.

—Yo no soy amiga de la líder de los delincuentes—dijo sin sacar su índice del lugar—Yo soy amiga de Osoro Shidesu, la persona, la chica que salvó mi trasero hace un rato y la chica que me dice que me veo bonita cuando sonrío.

La chica sonrió suavemente debajo del dedo de Ayami—Es que en verdad te ves bonita cuando sonríes.

El sonrojo en su rostro no le impidió seguir hablando—No me interesa lo que piensen de ti—dijo poniendo el paño sobre su frente de nuevo—Sé que no eres aquello que los rumores que inventan, y me lo has demostrado.

Osoro permaneció en silencio, al parecer las palabras de Ayami en verdad habían ayudado, ya que su ceño dejó de estar levemente fruncido y parecía estar algo más relajada—Gracias—dijo evitando el contacto visual.

Decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente de paños fríos, Ayami decidió darle un poco de medicina y finalmente dejarla dormir, ya que descansar sería probablemente lo mejor que podría hacer.

—Buenas noches—se despidió en la puerta y apagó la luz del dormitorio.

.

.

.

Ayami se despertó alrededor de dos horas más tarde gracias a su teléfono. Había estado durmiendo en el sofá del apartamento de Osoro y casi todo el cuerpo le dolía, sin embargo no se arrepentía de haberse quedado, puesto que la chica estaba en muy mal estado.

Se levantó cautelosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido hasta llegar a la habitación de la rubia. Había un silencio sepulcral en toda la zona y un escalofrío no pudo evitar recorrer toda la espalda de Ayami.

Cuando entró al cuarto tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la falta de luz y tantear hasta llegar a la cama de Osoro. La única iluminación que podía obtener llegaba desde la ventana, y se reflejaba pacíficamente sobre su rostro, marcando suavemente sus facciones.

Ayami puso una mano en la frente de la chica suavemente, y suspiró aliviada al ver que su temperatura había descendido y que se encontraba ahora en un mejor estado. Al final su esfuerzo por cuidarla había dado sus frutos y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

Se quedó sentada sobre la cama por unos segundos sin hacer nada, simplemente observando a Osoro dormir.

Aquella chica, parecía tan fuerte, tan irrompible, sin embargo la falta de cariño emanaba de ella, tan evidentemente que la castaña se odió a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta.

¿Cuánto daño te han hecho, Osoro?

¿Qué tan dañada estás?

La suave luz de la luna y su cara tan tranquila al dormir la hacían verse hermosa, y sus ojos no pudieron moverse de ella, como si fuera una de las obras de arte más impresionantes que sus retinas habían presenciado jamás, como si la gravedad simplemente la atrajera hacia ella. Las mejillas de Ayami se encendieron de un color rojo y su corazón latió tan fuerte que pudo jurar que los vecinos podían oírlo, a mil kilómetros por hora.

Ambas de sus manos se posaron en las mejillas de Osoro nerviosamente, sin poder controlar sus impulsos. Y como si su cuerpo simplemente no estuviera respondiendo a sus órdenes, depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de la rubia.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, sin saber por qué había hecho eso y con el corazón en la garganta. Totalmente confundida y dispuesta a huir de la habitación, se dio la vuelta, sin embargo una manó atrapó su muñeca y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la jaló hacia la cama.

El brazo de Osoro rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia ella, sosteniéndola con una fuerza considerable para estar dormida. Sus caras estaban básicamente tocándose y Ayami tuvo que tragar saliva repetidamente, tomándole varios segundos regular su respiración y tratar de calmar a su pobre corazón, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

En medio de la crisis dentro de su cabeza, la voz adormecida de la rubia habló—Ayami...—la alegada levantó la vista hacia la cara de su compañera, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, así que por lo tanto estaba hablando dormida—No soy yo misma cuando estoy contigo, Ayami—susurró, su aliento cálido acariciando la mejilla de la castaña.

La ojiverde se congeló en el lugar. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿A qué se refería a no ser ella misma? ¿Era algo malo?— ¿Osoro?—la llamó suavemente, tocando su brazo. Sabía que la situación probablemente sería incómoda una vez la chica volviese a la consciencia, pero fue en lo único en lo que pudo pensar.

Los somnolientos ojos de Osoro se abrieron lentamente, pero fue cuestión de segundos en los que la sorpresa tardó en hacer aparición— ¿A-Ayami? —musitó confundida, mientras parecía asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. En el momento en el que localizó su mano en la cintura de la castaña la sacó como si se tratase de un objeto en llamas, y la visión de Osoro totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada sería algo que se quedaría siempre en el cerebro de la chica menor—¿Q-Qué pasó?

Ayami miró hacia la ventana, evitando el contacto visual— B-Bueno...vine para ver como estabas...—dijo jugueteando con sus dedos, cosa típica de cuando estaba nerviosa—P-Pero al parecer en verdad querías un abrazo.

Osoro se llevó una mano a la cara, claramente avergonzada—Lo siento—soltó una risa nerviosa—A veces soy algo extraña mientras duermo.

Ayami sonrió suavemente, aún con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en su pecho—Está bien, volveré al sofá—levantó la espalda, quedando sentada sobre el colchón, e iba a pararse, sin embargo la voz de Osoro la detuvo.

—Espera—la llamó, aún recostada, poniendo su mano en la espalda de la castaña—Uhm, ¿Por qué no te quedas? —le ofreció, aún algo avergonzada—E-Es decir, el sofá es algo incómodo, ¿no? Hasta te puedes poner algo mío, no creo que dormir en jeans sea demasiado cómodo.

Ayami se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento, y más aún al ver a Osoro toda tímida y ruborizada, un lado de la rubia que jamás había visto. Aun así, con las mejillas ardiendo decidió aceptar la oferta de Osoro—Está bien.

La castaña se paró y se quitó la ropa, sintiendo un par de ojos sobre ella los cuales trató de ignorar con todo su ser. Tomó de un cajón la prenda más pequeña que pudo encontrar, la cual resultó ser un short deportivo y decidió quedarse con su propia camiseta. Era curioso ver como a pesar de estar usando la talla más chica que había encontrado, aquel pantalón corto seguía quedándole gigante.

Se aproximó hasta la cama y se recostó sobre la almohada. Osoro estaba ahora un poco más alejada de ella, sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir su aroma y como para que la cabeza de ambas estuviera sobre la misma almohada.

Fueron segundos de silencio, en los que ambas simplemente se miraron la una a la otra, Ayami preguntándose en que estaría pensando Osoro y Osoro probablemente haciendo lo mismo. Entonces, aquella hoja del periódico se le vino de nuevo a la cabeza; ahora podía preguntarle sobre su madre o quien quiera que fuera Akane Shidesu a la rubia ya que estaba mucho más lúcida que hace rato, sin embargo, ¿Cómo lo hacía? No era como que podía ir y decir "Así que tu madre está en prisión", definitivamente no.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —decidió finalmente decir.

—Pregunta.

Ayami respiró pesadamente mientras contenía los nervios— ¿Quién es Akane Shidesu?

Las cejas de Osoro se arquearon, reflejando que no se esperaba esa interrogación. Algo de tristeza pudo denotarse a través de sus ojos cuando respondió—Es mi madre—dijo mirando hacia abajo—Viste el periódico, ¿no es así?

La castaña asintió levemente, sintiendo la luz de la luna entrar por la ventana, haciendo que todo fuera un poco más deprimente—S-Solo dime si te sientes cómoda con ello, por supuesto, pero...¿Qué pasó?

Osoro cerró ambos ojos, y sus cejas se fruncieron levemente—Ella...ella atropelló alguien, mientras conducía ebria—el tono de su voz decayó notablemente y uno de sus dedos se enrolló en la sábana, sin mirar a Ayami a los ojos—No tuvo mejor idea que huir, haciéndola quedar como culpable de un asesinato.

La palabra asesinato sonó tan amarga en la voz de Osoro que solo hizo que un sentimiento de angustia se dispusiera en el pecho de la castaña, sintiéndose muy mal por ella—Lo siento.

Los ojos de Osoro se dirigieron hacia el techo, su lengua recorriendo su labio que más tarde fue mordido, como si estuviera tratando de reprimir todos sus sentimientos y tratando de mantener todo adentro, y Ayami era capaz de reconocer eso porque ella misma lo había vivido—Se siente algo solitario a veces, ¿sabes?

Aquellas palabras fueron como una apuñalada en el corazón para la ojiverde, porque sabía cómo Osoro se sentía, sabía lo que era no tener a nadie en casa esperándote, aunque no se refería a su madre, sino a su padre. En el momento en el que su padre falleció, aquel sentimiento de soledad se había convertido en el determinado cada vez que entraba en su casa, había sido por eso que se había emancipado, después de todo. Aunque quizás para Osoro la relación con su madre era buena, y probablemente por eso se sentía así.

Ayami cortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia, acurrucándose a su lado—No tienes que sentirte sola—susurró, cerrando los ojos—Yo estoy aquí.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la mano de Osoro se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello.

—Lo sé.

/

 **Ay este capítulo fue muy lindo de escribir asdhsjahd, me gusta mucho escribir cosas cursis, jeje. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si fue así por favor no se olviden de votar y de dejar un comentario haciéndomelo saber, en verdad me encanta que comenten**

 **En fin, ¡nos vemos el jueves!**

 **Saludos, Katy.**

 _Twitter donde pongo anuncios_ _sobre este fic (el cual recomiendo que sigan): katyscat29_


	11. Capítulo 11 (Parte uno)

— ¿Alguna vez besaron a una chica?

La pregunta salió tan fugazmente de la boca de Ayami que su cerebro tardó unos segundos una vez hecha en hacerle saber que probablemente no debería haber cuestionado eso.

Los ojos de Saki y Kokona se abrieron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo, como si esa fuera la última pregunta que nunca esperarían que saliese de la boca de Ayami. La castaña estaba acostumbrada igualmente a ese tipo de reacciones, con el tiempo, el ser "la inocente" de su pequeño grupo de amigas se había acoplado a ella y había pasado inconscientemente a ser parte de su forma de ser. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse algo avergonzada cada vez que sus amigas tenían aquel tipo de reacción ante cualquier cuestión que fuera aunque sea un poco subida de tono alrededor de Ayami.

Kokona sonrió de manera traviesa—Bueno, querida Ayami, ¿tú lo has hecho?

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron rápidamente y los nervios empezaron a consumirla, arrepintiéndose de no haberlo pensado dos veces antes de preguntar—N-No—tartamudeó—Es mera curiosidad—mintió. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, cuando inquirió aquello de "besar a una chica", su mente no había dejado de reproducir el momento en el que sus labios habían tocado la frente de Osoro. Obviamente eso no podía considerarse un "beso" sin embargo era lo más cercano que había.

—Bueno. Yo no—dijo Saki, dejándose caer sobre el colchón en el suelo. Era sábado por la noche y ambas chicas habían caído de sorpresa en el apartamento de Ayami con comida y la excusa de que estaba pasando muy poco tiempo con ellas—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó señalando con la cabeza a Kokona.

—Nop—dijo dando un trago a lo que fuera que tuviera en el vaso, sin embargo observó por unos segundos a sus amigas antes de decir algo—Saki, ¿por qué no le das a nuestra querida Ayami una muestra?

¿Qué?

La castaña se sonrojó enseguida, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. ¿Por qué Kokona había sugerido eso? — ¿D-De que estás hablando?—preguntó avergonzada, mirando hacia abajo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Exclamó la pelimorada reacomodándose sobre donde estaba sentada—Si lo preguntaste es porque tienes curiosidad. Así que saciemos esa curiosidad. Anda, Saki.

Saki, quien al parecer era inmune a la vergüenza, alzó ambos hombros y Ayami se preguntó un millón de veces como era tan fácil para ella. La chica de ojos celestes se puso frente a ella y tomó puso ambas manos en su cara; en lo que pareció un parpadeo los suaves labios de Saki se posaron por un segundo en los suyos. El beso no duró más de dos segundos y dejó a Ayami tan roja que en cualquier momento podía comenzar a echar vapor.

— ¿Ves? No es la gran cosa—dijo su amiga lanzándose sobre la cama.

Bueno, para alguien cuya sexualidad estaba algo frágil últimamente eso si era la gran cosa.

La noche pasó rápidamente y no fue mucho hasta que Ayami fue la única en quedar despierta en la habitación totalmente oscura y sin una pizca de ganas por dormir. Generalmente eso le pasaba cada vez que quería conciliar sueño rápidamente y no quedarse sola con sus pensamientos. Si antes estaba dudando de su sexualidad, ahora que había besado a una chica, cielos, se sentía como si hubieran doscientos carteles indicando hacia donde ir y sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo.

Suspiró, observando a sus amigas dormir desde la punta del colchón. Saki parecía tan tranquila que por un momento Ayami tuvo que comprobar si respiraba. Maldita sea, ¿Cómo podía estar tan serena? Es decir, acababa de besar a una de sus mejores amigas, y para qué negarlo, no era como si aquel beso se hubiera sentido mal; había sido algo totalmente nuevo para ella, suave y delicado. Jamás había experimentado algo así.

Con el aburrimiento consumiéndola tomó su teléfono. Divagó entre sus fotos, revisó en qué día de la semana caería su cumpleaños dentro de una década, leyó la muestra gratis de los libros más sosos que pudo encontrar y hasta midió la distancia entre su apartamento y Disneylandia, sin embargo en vez de reducir su nivel de aburrimiento este se multiplicó por veinte.

Ya sin saber qué hacer, su dedo tocó el chat con Osoro en su aplicación de mensajes. Se quedó por unos segundos observando la pantalla con dudas. ¿La molestaría al mandarle un mensaje a tal hora? ¿Y qué si estaba durmiendo y recibía el mensaje por la mañana y todo resultaba raro? Frunció el ceño, tratando de silenciar todos sus titubeos y tipeó un mensaje.

 **Ayami Katsuo [3:21 AM]** : " _Estás despierta?_ "

Le pareció lo bastante decente como para enviarlo y para su sorpresa obtuvo una respuesta bastante rápido.

 **Osoro ;) [3:21 AM]** : " _Las chicas malas no nos vamos a dormir temprano"_

Ayami sonrió tontamente a la pantalla y siguió escribiendo.

 **Ayami Katsuo [3:22 AM]:** _"Si las tres de la mañana es tu concepto de temprano no quiero imaginar el de tarde"_

El teléfono rápidamente vibró en respuesta,

 **Osoro ;) [3:22 AM]:** _"Todavía no son las tres y media y ya estás siendo una sabelotodo"_

 **Osoro ;) [3:23 AM]:** _"Necesitabas algo?"_

Ayami no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño.

 **Ayami Katsuo [3:23 AM]:** _"No, solo estoy con Saki y Kokona y ambas se quedaron dormidas"_

 **Osoro** **;) [3:24 AM]:** _"Oh ya veo"_

 **Osoro ;) [3:24 AM]:** _"Hicieron cosas femeninas como pintarse las uñas y hablar de chicos?"_

Ayami se mordió en labio, dudando, sin embargo mandó el siguiente mensaje.

 **Ayami Katsuo [3:25 AM]** : _"Bueno, Kokona retó a Saki a besarme"_

La respuesta esta vez no fue tan rápida y Ayami se quedó observando como al parecer Osoro escribía y escribía con la ansiedad floreciendo.

 **Osoro ;) [3: 27 AM]:** _"Vaya, ahora quiero que me inviten a esas pijamadas que tienen"_

 **Osoro ;) [3: 27 AM]:** _"Y te gustó?"_

La castaña sintió sus mejillas arder ante la pregunta que sus amigas no le habían hecho.

 **Ayami Katsuo [3: 27 AM]:** _"No lo sé, si te refieres a besar a una chica, no se sintió mal, pero supongo que se sentirá mejor si tienes sentimientos hacia esa persona"_

 **Osoro ;) [3:28 AM]:** _"Es tan fácil conseguir un beso tuyo? Podría intentar algo la próxima vez que te vea"_

Ahora sí, su cara se volvió casi tan roja como un tomate, no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿o sí? Odiaba no ser capaz de saber si Osoro estaba bromeando con ella o si en verdad estaba coqueteando.

 **Ayami Katsuo [3:29 AM]:** _"No tan fácil, amiga mía"_

Ambas siguieron hablando hasta que a Ayami prácticamente se le cerraban los ojos del sueño, sin embargo quería seguir conversando toda la noche. Era tan fácil y natural hablar con Osoro que simplemente parecía como si el tiempo se le resbalara de las manos y meramente se olvidase de todo lo demás, era curioso como eso no le pasaba con nadie más.

Era curioso como varios aspectos de su vida parecían haber cambiado, también.

/

 **Algo corto, pero quería traerles algo para que no se olvidasen de mí, jeje Como todavía hay cosas que quiero que pasen en el capítulo 11 habrá una segunda parte de este cap y luego seguirá normal para el 12.**

 **Quiero aclarar que no hay fecha fija para la próxima parte, ya que todavía estoy de vacaciones.**

 **En fin, ¡nos vemos!**

 **Saludos, Katy.**


	12. Capítulo 11 (Parte dos)

Un bostezo salió de los labios de Ayami mientras observaba el café ser preparado monótonamente. El estudio de Kai estaba bastante movilizado para ser un lunes por la tarde y en el instante en el que la peliazul le había pedido cafeína tal como una adicta, no había dudado en refugiarse por unos minutos en la pequeña sala detrás del mostrador.

Estaba cansada y el mal humor parecía querer apoderarse de ella a cada segundo en el que la misteriosa compañera de trabajo no hacía su aparición, casi logrando una hora de retraso en el día más atareado jamás.

La campana de la puerta hizo que sus ojos no se cerraran por completo al sonar, indicando que alguien la había abierto. Asomó la cabeza, y la sorpresa se instaló en sus facciones al encontrarse con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos café claro que ya conocía.

Las cejas de la muchacha se alzaron, indicando que la castaña no era la única sorprendida— ¿Ayami?

— ¿Osoro? —fue lo único que respondió, confundida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy algo así como la asistente de Kai—explicó—La paga no está mal y el dinero me viene bien. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La líder de los delincuentes se reacomodó sobre el mostrador, quedando aún más cerca de Ayami para así no tener que alzar la voz— ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que estaba de aprendiz con algunas personas? —la castaña asintió—Bueno, Kai es una de esas personas.

La chica más baja parpadeó un par de veces— ¿Entonces tú eres la compañera de trabajo de la que me habló?

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en los labios de la rubia— ¿Decepcionada?

Las curvaturas de su boca se curvaron levemente y se mordió el labio antes de golpear débilmente a Osoro en el brazo—No digas eso. En realidad estoy algo aliviada—admitió—Juzgando por la hora de retraso me esperaba a alguien irresponsable. Solo eras tú.

Media sonrisa apareció en la boca de la chica—Púdrete—dijo causando que la castaña riera.

Justo en ese instante, Kai, quién estaba echando humo, apareció con un semblante atemorizador—A ti te quería ver—gruñó, mientras se acercaba enojada, sobresaltando un poco a Ayami, quien siempre había visto a la peliazul de buen humor y animada.

—Oh, oh—fue lo único que llegó a decir Osoro antes de que Kai, quien era mucho más baja, la tomara de la coleta de caballo y la arrastrara hasta la sala de tatuado.

Ayami se despidió con la mano y le deseó buena suerte con la mirada. Una vez sola y de vuelta con los clientes dentro del estudio, la castaña no pudo evitar pensar en la gran casualidad de la que había sido protagonista. ¿Cómo era que Osoro parecía estar cada vez más implicada en su vida? No era como si le molestase, es más, disfrutaba bastante de la compañía de la líder de los delincuentes, sin embargo, era como si a cada segundo las chicas pasaran más y más tiempo juntas, cosa que, repito, no era algo malo.

—¡Ey! ¿Hola? —una mano se sacudió frente a sus ojos, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Un chico de lo que parecían ser alrededor de veinte años la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Con el pelo negro peinado hacia el costado y ojos azules como el cielo.

Ayami sonrió de compromiso—Lo siento, ¿ya te decidiste por un diseño? —le preguntó lo mismo que a las cinco personas anteriores a él.

El muchacho achinó los ojos e hizo una mueca de indecisión—Mmm, no lo sé—divagó—Es que no he podido encontrar ninguno tan bonito como tú—dijo de manera seductora.

En lugar de sonrojarse y tartamudear—como normalmente haría— Ayami le dio una mirada de "no molestes" y retrocedió unos pasos.

—Voy a traerte otro catálogo—dijo dándose la vuelta y tomando una gran carpeta del librero.

—Soy Irie—se presentó el chico cuando ella volvió.

—Ayami—se limitó a responder, manteniendo la distancia.

—Ayami—reafirmó el muchacho— ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda por aquí?

La castaña tuvo que mirarlo por unos segundos para afirmarse a sí misma que aquel tipo preguntaba en serio— ¿Trabajar? —respondió irónicamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo fría que ella estaba siendo, Irie no parecía tener intenciones de rendirse.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, segundos en los que la mirada de Ayami vagó desinteresada por el estudio, hasta ser encontrada por la de Osoro. Su corazón dio un salto, ya que lo último que esperaba era encontrar a la rubia mirándola. Igualmente, sus ojos parecían estar algo molestos, y apartó la mirada en el momento en el que Ayami la descubrió.

—Ya veo—la llamó de nuevo la voz masculina que comenzaba a irritarla—Te quieres hacer la difícil—la castaña simplemente lo observó—No creas que voy a rendirme tan fácilmente—dijo al fin antes de retirarse con el orgullo lastimado.

No podía decir la razón de su rechazo hacia Irie, ya que ni ella misma la sabía; el chico simplemente le había resultado tonto y superficial. Algo curioso, era que si la misma cosa le hubiera pasado tres meses atrás, probablemente habría sudado a montones y puesto más roja que una manzana. Definitivamente era como si su timidez—de la cual había querido librarse desde siempre—estuviera poco a poco escurriéndose de ella.

Pasadas alrededor de dos horas más, cuando el estudio estaba completamente vacío excepto por los dos clientes que aún se estaban tatuando, Osoro salió, dando un respingo exhausto y seguida de una chica que salió tan pronto como le dio el dinero a Ayami. Sus ojos fueron rápidamente a la rubia, quien ahora estaba a su lado, con la cabeza reposada sobre el mostrador,

Ayami tomó un poco de café y lo vertió en una taza— ¿Quieres?

—Gracias—respondió enseguida, dando un gran trago—Mierda eso fue agotador.

— ¿Hace mucho que vienes aquí?

—Alrededor de seis meses—respondió la rubia. Osoro entonces cambió de posición, acercándose más a Ayami y apoyando el codo sobre el mostrador—Cambiando de tema bruscamente… ¿Has vuelto a oír de…—hizo una pequeña pausa, como si estuviera pensando en cómo nombrar a esa persona—uhm…el Innombrable?

Ayami sonrió suavemente ante el apodo—Si por el Innombrable te refieres a Hideki, no, no he vuelto a oír de él. Creo que lo asustaste.

Osoro soltó un respiro aliviado—Me tranquiliza saber eso—admitió—Ese idiota ya estaría enterrado si no me hubieses parado.

Una risita pequeña escapó de los labios de la ojiverde—Gracias por lo que hiciste—dijo poniendo una mano en el brazo de la otra, sin embargo la sorpresa la pilló cuando una extraña electricidad bajó por su brazo en el momento en el que ambas hicieron contacto. Con el corazón latiendo un poco más rápido y su cabeza buscando una forma de disimular sus nervios, dio un pequeño paso atrás—Emm…sí…enserio, gracias.

Osoro pareció darse cuenta de su repentina inquietud, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto—Bueno... gracias a ti por cuidar de mí esa noche, es algo embarazoso pero…

Las palabras de Osoro fueron entonces cortadas por Irie, quién salió de la sala de tatuado con una expresión prepotente. Mientras Ayami lo observaba auto-humillarse, el muchacho se apoyó sobre el mostrador, con billetes en la mano— ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó orgulloso mientras exponía el gran tatuaje de un tigre que ahora tenía en su brazo.

—Muy bonito—se limitó a contestar, mientras sentía los ojos de Osoro clavados en su nuca.

El pelinegro se acercó aún más a ella, de forma seductora— ¿No te gustaría ir a por un trago? Ya sabes, ¿sólo los dos? —propuso con un atisbo de esperanza.

Ayami sonrió de manera algo forzada—Eres muy amable—dijo—Pero no gracias.

El chico suspiró, pero más que derrotado parecía irritado— ¿Por qué sigues rechazándome?

Fue entonces, cuando la castaña estaba por dar alguna excusa lamentable, que Osoro intervino— ¿Será porque no quiere salir contigo? —la voz de la rubia no se mostraba amenazadora, sino que firme, y esto pareció asustar un poco a Irie, quien a pesar de que el temor se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia, miró a Osoro con desván.

— ¿Y tú eres?

Una risa sarcástica pudo ser escuchada salir de los labios de la rubia. Fue en ese instante en el tonificado brazo de la líder de los delincuentes rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella como un imán y los cuerpos de ambas quedando totalmente pegados el uno al otro. Ayami era literalmente capaz de sentir la respiración de Osoro en su nuca y aquella típica fragancia a menta y tabaco tan placentera que la chica emanaba. Obviamente su corazón comenzó a latir como loco y se preguntó qué era lo que tramaba la chica rubia—Su novia, ¿y tú?

¿Escucharon eso? Bueno, fue el corazón de Ayami estallar.

Su cara no pudo ponerse más roja porque hubiera sido inhumano y sintió inmediatamente como su temperatura corporal subía, con una extraña sensación en el estómago al escuchar a Osoro declararse a sí misma como su novia.

Irie, por su parte, las miró desconfiado—Decir que yo tengo un tercer ojo es más creíble que eso—habló firmemente.

No es mentira—saltó enseguida Ayami, aún con el corazón en la garganta—Estamos saliendo hace tres meses—dijo siguiéndole el juego a Osoro y tomando su mano, enseguida entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer acerca de eso, bicho raro? —preguntó Osoro sarcásticamente y la ojiverde no pudo evitar admirar como se mantenía genial mientras manejaba todo.

El chico las miró con despecho antes de apoyar los billetes en el mostrador con rabia y salir dramáticamente del estudio sin siquiera mirarlas.

Ambas permanecieron en la posición en la que estaban antes de separarse de manera algo extraña. Ayami aún podía sentir su cara caliente y su corazón palpar con fuerza.

—Sabes…—dijo entonces Osoro, aún con la mirada en la puerta—Casi se desmaya al ver la aguja. Fue muy gracioso.

La menor sonrió tontamente—Gracias por salvarme de esa. Te debo una.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa—No me debes nada.

Kai entonces entró en la sala, con aspecto agotado—Voy a cerrar, son libres de irse.

Ambas se despidieron de la peliazul y salieron del estudio. La noche ya había caído un viento suave soplaba.

Osoro se la quedó mirando por unos segundos— ¿Vas a caminar hasta casa? —le preguntó.

—Sí, son solo un par de cuadras.

La chica más alta parecía dudar— ¿No prefieres que te acompañe? —ofreció, mostrando un poco de preocupación en sus ojos. Ayami le sonrió amablemente—No hace falta, en serio—le dijo—Además tu apartamento está en dirección contraria—intentó de convencerla para que no gastase su tiempo. Osoro hizo una mueca con la boca, finalmente rindiéndose—Está bien—suspiró— ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Seguro, hasta pronto—se despidió, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hasta su apartamento.

Las calles estaban inusualmente poco pobladas, sin embargo todas las luces de los edificios eran lo que le daba un poco de tranquilidad. Caminó un par de metros, sin pensar demasiado y tratando de simplemente relajarse después del día ajetreado que había tenido.

—Mi consciencia no va a dejarme tranquila si te dejo irte sola—fue entonces cuando sonó la voz de Osoro detrás de ella, dándole un pequeño susto a la castaña—Déjame acompañarte.

Una sonrisa tierna apareció en los labios de Ayami—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Las cejas de Osoro se levantaron, mientras la miraba expectante—… ¿Por favor?

La ojiverde finalmente cedió, con una sonrisa algo culposa—Está bien—dijo—Solo que no quiero ser una molestia—admitió, así como ambas empezaron a caminar.

— ¿Qué dices? No me molestas para nada, tonta—la reprendió—De hecho realmente disfruto pasar el rato contigo.

Ayami la miró, con cierta alegría y alivio—Yo también disfruto pasar el rato contigo—le sonrió.

Osoro le devolvió el gesto, mientras seguían andando.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —de pronto preguntó Ayami, después de unos minutos caminando.

La rubia la miró con algo de miedo—Por supuesto.

—Bueno…—comenzó la ojiverde, tomándose unos segundos para poner todo en orden dentro de su cabeza—Sabes…aquel día que me quedé para cuidar de ti….hablaste dormida.

—Mierda—dijo Osoro llevándose la mano a la frente—Me humillé a mí misma, ¿verdad?

Ayami sonrió suavemente—Supongo que es algo que tú deberías juzgar—soltó una risita nerviosa—Emm, bueno, mientras dormías, dijiste algo como que…no eres tú misma cuando estás conmigo—finalmente soltó lo que quería explicar, algo nerviosa—Y he tratado de atribuirlo a que estabas dormida, pero simplemente la frase sigue viniéndose a mi cabeza y no puedo dejar de preguntarme lo que significa. ¿Es algo malo?

Osoro suspiró pesadamente, mirando hacia el suelo y evitando el contacto visual—Nunca pensé que terminaría contándote esto—habló—Pero… ¿tú crees que todo el mundo sabe que dibujo? ¿O que siquiera imagino pisar una universidad?

Ayami musitó—Bueno…no lo sé—admitió, algo avergonzada de que aquellas fueran las únicas palabras en las que pudo pensar.

—Pues no, porque me ven como la chica ruda que patea traseros y dice groserías cada cuatro palabras de por medio. Y eso es quien soy—dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos esta vez—Pero en cambio…cuando estoy contigo…es como si esa pequeña, muy pequeña parte de mí que tiene algo bueno quisiera salir—explicó—Y es entonces cuando de repente me siento ligeramente orgullosa de hacer algo bueno.

Ayami la miró algo conmovida—¿En serio? —dijo en voz liviana.

—En serio…—afirmó—No es que "no soy yo misma" —hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos—Sino que es como si…la Osoro no tan ruda saliese cuando estoy contigo.

Finalmente hubo silencio. Silencio en el que Ayami procesó las palabras que acababa de escuchar salir de la boca de la chica—Lo siento, fue un poco raro, ¿verdad?

—No, no, no, no, no—la silenció la castaña, poniendo un dedo frente a su boca—Es solo que…—hizo una corta pausa—eso fue muy dulce—le dijo, abrazándola fuertemente—En verdad aprecio que me dijeras eso, en serio.

Osoro dejó escapar un suspiro reconfortado, mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de Ayami, correspondiendo el abrazo—Que alivio, en verdad pensé que te parecería raro…

—Para nada, boba—dijo la ojiverde sonriendo suavemente. Las palabras de Osoro en verdad habían sido muy bonitas para ella y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, se había sentido verdaderamente especial. Y había una sensación en su pecho…como si su corazón se sintiera ligero a pesar de que estuviera bombeando rápidamente. Osoro siempre la hacía sentir así.

Fueron dos minutos después, cuando ambas habían retomado el camino, cuando Ayami notó una figura femenina algo familiar caminando hacia ellas. Achinó los ojos, hasta que la mujer fue reconocible.

La castaña se quedó parada en el lugar, sin saber qué hacer y causando que Osoro la mirase algo atónita— ¿Qué sucede?

Ayami balbuceó algo inentendible, mientras observaba a la mujer pararse frente a ellas.

—Ayami, hija…—saludó la mujer en su típico tono agrio.

La chica tomó un respiro profundo, así como observaba a la mujer que algún día había llamado mamá. Su pelo seguía siendo perfectamente lacio y negro, aun así con algunos toques de gris. Una falda tan apretada que hacia cuestionable su habilidad para caminar y un típico blazer negro de oficina seguían marcando su estilo serio y estricto, el cual Ayami siempre había admirado por mantenerse perfecto sin importar cuantas horas de trabajo tuviese encima. Finalmente, su cara estaba aún más delgada que la última que la había visto, y su nariz algo chueca parecía haber sido víctima de una rinoplastia.

Ayami se aclaró la garganta, mirándola directamente a los ojos—Mitsuko…—la saludó de la misma forma.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, aún con el semblante impenetrable—Me alegra ver que sigues viva—declaró fríamente—Ya sabes, luego de casi un año sin siquiera una llamada.

Los nervios comenzaron a fluir en ella, así como el sentimiento de inferioridad que su madre siempre daba volvía a ella de manera familiar, junto con malos recuerdos. Cuando miró hacia el suelo, algo triste, sintió la mano de Osoro posarse en su espalda, en una forma de apoyo silenciosa. Fue en ese momento en el que sintió sus complejos desvanecerse, y con un simple gesto, Ayami se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, que habían personas que en verdad lo apreciaban y que no iba a dejar que una mujer amargada la hiciera sentir mal.

La castaña levantó la barbilla, mirando a su madre a la cara—Nunca estuviste muy dispuesta a hablar conmigo durante dieciséis años—se defendió—No pensé que ahora estarías con ganas de una charla madre e hija.

Ayami sintió a Osoro sonreír orgullosamente a su lado, cosa que la animó aún más.

Los ojos de Mitsuko se ensancharon en sorpresa, puesto que claramente no esperaba tal respuesta salir de su boca. La mujer rodó los ojos, sin ser capaz de encontrar una forma de responderle— ¿Y quién es tu amiga? —cambió el tema, sin importarle el intercambio de palabras que habían tenido solo segundos atrás.

—Ella es Osoro, de la escuela—se limitó a responder.

La rubia solo sonrió levemente hacia el costado, aunque el disgusto hacia la mujer era notorio.

Mitsuko la miró de pies a cabeza seriamente—Un placer—dijo sin tenderle la mano y quedándose en la misma posición con los brazos cruzados.

—El placer es todo mío—contesto la rubia con clara ironía.

—En fin—concluyó la mujer mayor, acomodándose el cabello—Debo irme, supongo que nos vemos en un año—Y así, sin darle la oportunidad de contestar, pasó a su lado con aire superior.

Ayami suspiró, a pesar de haberse ido de casa y haber cortado el contacto, parecía que nunca iba poder librarse del todo de ella.

—No son demasiado parecidas—dijo Osoro mientras la veía marcharse.

—Oh, eso es normal—explicó la castaña—Soy adoptada.

Ah sí, había olvidado mencionarlo, Ayami es adoptada.

Los ojos de Osoro se abrieron en sorpresa, para luego mostrarse algo incómoda—Oh, uhm…lo siento—se disculpó.

—Oh no, no me pidas perdón— Ayami le quitó el peso de encima a la pobre chica—No es la gran cosa en realidad.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí—sonrió levemente—En verdad me alivia saber que no tengo su sangre corriendo por mis venas.

La rubia suspiró, cerrando levemente los ojos y con una sonrisa suave en sus labios—Pensé que la había cagado.

Una risa contagiosa salió de la garganta de Ayami, negando con la cabeza—No te preocupes—dijo mientras ambas volvían a caminar,

— ¿Nunca te preguntaste sobre tus padres biológicos? —eventualmente preguntó Osoro.

Ayami hizo una mueca, pensando—Bueno…siempre tuve la duda, es decir, ¿Quién no se lo preguntaría? Es solo que no creo ser lo suficiente valiente como para buscarlos.

— ¿Qué? —Osoro alzó un poco la voz— ¿Qué dices? Tú eres una persona muy valiente, estoy segura que serías capaz de hacerlo—afirmó.

Ambas cejas de Ayami se elevaron, con cierta alegría recorriendo sus venas— ¿Tú crees?

La líder de los delincuentes le sonrió ampliamente—Por supuesto.

No fue hasta que vieron el edificio que ambas se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado.

—Bueno…ahora sí, supongo que nos vemos mañana—dijo la castaña.

—Nos vemos mañana—repitió la chica más alta.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Silencio en el que ambas se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, directamente a los ojos.

Rápidamente, Ayami se puso de puntas de pie y besó la mejilla de Osoro, quien estaba más roja que una señal de alto cuando la castaña se despidió desde la puerta con la mano.

La chica suspiró mientras se metía en el elevador. _"Vaya día más movido"_ pensó, así como observaba al ascensor se cerrarse y descansaba los ojos.

 **¿Huelen eso? Creo que es un beso que** **se acerca..**. **huehehe.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si fue así por favor dejen un favorita o una review haciéndomelo saber, no se hacen una idea de lo que aprecio cuando me llega un e-mail de esta historia, pueden llegar hasta a alegrarme el día :)**

 **En fin, ¡nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **Saludos, Katy.**


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Canción(es) recomendada(s): **Glades – Fools (cover) / Message to Bears - Farewell, Stars (recomiendo mucho más la primera ya que le da un toque de "feeling" al capítulo, pero escuchen la que quieran :), solo es una recomendación)**

— ¡No tienes idea de cuánto he estado esperando esto!—exclamó Saki con emoción mientras colgaba su bolso en su hombro. Había llegado el momento del año que casi todos los estudiantes de la escuela Akademi esperaban con ansias: aquella milagrosa semana de octubre en la que las temperaturas subían exageradamente hasta casi parecer verano, y como tal "prestigiosa institución" que era la escuela, a los estudiantes de segundo y tercer año se les brindaba la oportunidad de ir a la playa en un corto viaje de dos días, oportunidad que básicamente todos tomaban.

—Nos los dejaste bastante claro—respondió Kokona en tono irónico—Has estado hablando de esto desde que comenzaron las clases—dijo, causando que una tonta discusión que probablemente quedaría olvidada en unos minutos comenzara.

Ayami simplemente escuchó a sus amigas por encima, al contrario de la mayoría de estudiantes, no estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea del viaje. Tan solo pensar en toda la convivencia que tendría que atravesar con el resto de los alumnos en los próximos dos días le daba una desagradable sensación en el estómago. Siendo ella una chica bastante tímida y quién se alegraba al por fin llegar a su casa luego de haber estado rodeada de tantas personas en el día, este tipo de eventos, los cuales se basaban en simplemente "pasar un buen rato con tus compañeros" no hacían más que darle ansiedad, y si no hubiera sido por Saki y Kokona, quienes le insistieron quizás demasiado, probablemente no hubiese ido.

De repente sintió un peso sobre los hombros (sí, literalmente) — ¿Por qué esa cara larga, princesa?—preguntó una voz grave que enseguida reconoció como la de Osoro, quién le sonreía con esa mirada algo atrevida que siempre tenía en sus ojos, mientras ponía un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Ayami no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, siendo sacada inmediatamente de sus pensamientos y sorprendiéndose de ver a la rubia junto a ella— ¡O-Osoro! ¡No esperaba verte aquí!—exclamó sorprendida.

La rubia se llevó una de sus manos a la cadera con media sonrisa en los labios de manera relajada—Yo tampoco, a decir verdad—admitió, ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de Ayami—Pero por algún motivo Purple y el resto parecían querer venir este año, creo que quieren hacerle una broma al director, en realidad no me importan las estupideces que estén tramando—Osoro hizo una pequeña pausa, observando a Ayami como si estuviera debatiendo internamente—Como sea, tengo mejores motivos para ir este año—dijo dándole un rápido guiño a Ayami, quien en secreto, y con las mejillas algo coloradas, no pudo evitar preguntarse si se refería a ella.

La voz de Kokona la sacó de su pequeño transe— ¡Oye! Ya vamos a subir—gritó, señalando el gran bus detrás de ellas.

La castaña giró su cabeza hacia Osoro, quien parecía ocupada haciendo visual con las dos chicas a un par de metros de ellas— ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

Los ojos de la rubia fueron inmediatamente a ella, sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa—Cuenta con ello—fueron sus palabras, antes de rozar la palma de su mano el brazo de Ayami, trazando su camino delicadamente con los dedos desde su codo hasta un poco más arriba, para luego darse la vuelta y acercarse hacia el resto de los delincuentes.

La castaña se quedó congelada en el lugar unos segundos, mirándola alejarse e inconscientemente llevándose la mano hacia aquellos centímetros de piel que Osoro había tocado. Sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo y sintió aquellos cabellos en su nuca erizarse, así como su temperatura corporal subía de normal a considerablemente caliente. Esa era la reacción que la líder de los delincuentes tenía en ella, con cada mínimo roce, y la cabeza de la pobre chica era simplemente un desastre.

— ¡Ayami! —la llamaron esta vez las dos, devolviéndola al mundo real.

La alegada sacudió la cabeza y se acercó rápidamente donde sus amigas.

— ¡Sentémonos juntas! —exclamó Kokona, tomándola del brazo a la castaña y prácticamente arrastrándola a un conjunto de butacas dentro del autobús—No hay problema, ¿no? —preguntó a Saki, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros con una suave sonrisa, para luego ocupar un lugar junto a Yuna Hina, un par de asientos más atrás.

Ayami miró a Kokona, con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, ya que normalmente sus dos amigas se sentaban juntas para cualquier excursión o viaje, mientras que ella simplemente buscaba un conjunto de butacas vacío y dejaba que cualquiera se sentase (aunque secretamente deseaba que nadie ocupase el lugar)

La pelimorada miró hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera oírlas; parecía algo nerviosa, lo cual hizo que Ayami se pusiera el doble de nerviosa ante lo que pudiera llegar a decir. Kokona acercó su boca hasta el oído de la castaña, quien casi entra en estado de shock cuando oyó lo que le preguntó: — ¿Qué hay entre tú y Osoro?

Los ojos de Ayami se abrieron sorprendidos, e inmediatamente se alejó de Kokona, con sus mejillas ardiendo y el corazón latiéndole rápidamente en su pecho— ¿D-De que estás hablando?—preguntó, soltando una risa nerviosa—N-No hay nada entre nosotras, solo somos amigas…

La mirada de la pelimorada demostraba totalmente que no creía ni una palabra—Vamos, no me mientas…puedes ser honesta conmigo—la presionó Kokona.

Ayami miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada y nerviosa. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ni ella misma sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia Osoro, ¡¿cómo podría explicárselos a Kokona?! La castaña abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron.

— ¿No estás escondiendo nada? —le preguntó su amiga, a lo que Ayami simplemente negó con la cabeza. Kokona hizo una mueca de decepción—Oh… En verdad pensé que tenían una relación secreta o algo así…

La ojiverde estaba roja a más no poder, mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos— ¿P-Por qué pensarías eso?

Kokona suspiró, como si se estuviese rindiendo—No lo sé…hay una vibra extraña entre ustedes, realmente como si fuera más que amistad…—Inesperadamente, los ojos de la pelimorada brillaron, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, poniéndose derecha sobre el asiento—No me digas que…¿te gusta Osoro?

La pregunta tomó a Ayami con la guardia baja, haciendo que casi se atragantara con su propia saliva. Su corazón se aceleró cuando no supo cómo responder la pregunta, "no" simplemente no se sentía como lo correcto para decir…pero en el caso de decir "sí", estaría admitiendo que tenía sentimientos hacia Osoro, estaría admitiendo que le gustaba una chica, y estaría admitiendo lo que tanto se había negado a sí misma. Ayami miró hacia el suelo, evitando mirar a su amiga a la cara—…No lo sé—fue lo único que pudo decir, completamente avergonzada y un poco asustada.

Una sonrisa ancha se dibujó en los labios Kokona, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, una voz sonó fuerte detrás de ellas— ¡Deja de molestarme! Maldita sea, Purple…—Ayami inmediatamente reconoció la irritada voz de Osoro, quien pasaba por el estrecho pasillo con la ya mencionada Purple detrás de ella. La castaña no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, examinando como ahora su semblante parecía más atemorizador y frío, a comparación de cuando ella estaba cerca.

—Sabes…—la llamó entonces Kokona, haciendo que Ayami volviese a mirarla—He notado la forma en la que se miran…más aún como ella te mira a ti—dijo, sonriendo suavemente—Es casi mi sueño encontrar a alguien que me mire así—la castaña se sonrojó inmediatamente, ¿Qué podía llegar a tener de especial la forma en la que Osoro la mirase?—Fue por eso que sospeché que había algo, lástima que me equivoqué…

Ayami se mordió el labio, con la curiosidad a flote—Pero… ¿no era que no les agradaba Osoro? ¿Por qué de repente hablas así?

—Bueno…—el tono de voz de Kokona disminuyó un poco, algo avergonzada mientras se frotaba la nuca con la palma de su mano—No sé lo que piense Saki ahora…pero…he decidido creerte con eso de que "no es tan mala" —hizo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos—Así que aunque me dé un poco de miedo, no voy juzgar.

Ayami sonrió para sí misma, recordando la reacción de sus amigas aquel día en el que se había ido con Osoro y comparándola con las palabras que habían salido de Kokona.

.

.

.

El viaje en autobús se pasó bastante rápido hasta que llegaron, aunque Ayami no pudo evitar aburrirse un poco teniendo a Kokona durmiendo sobre su hombro y babeando todo el rato. Cada tanto, no pudo evitar voltearse disimuladamente para ver a Osoro, quien se pasó gran parte las tres horas bebiendo con vehemencia de una botella de agua junto con su pandilla, a pesar de que trató de ser precavida, fue sorprendida por los ojos de la rubia la última vez, por lo tanto, demasiado avergonzada para volver a voltearse, decidió quedarse quieta.

—Voy a anunciar la asignación de cabañas para cada uno, presten atención—llamó en voz alta una de las profesoras. Ya estaban todos dentro del bonito complejo de cabañas, donde generalmente se iba todos los años. El lugar estaba caracterizado por los grandes espacios abiertos y por su excelente ubicación justo frente al mar. A pesar de que toda la zona estaba bastante arboleada y el olor a pino podía sentirse apenas al caminar afuera, la pequeña playa del complejo era muy atractiva.

El sol brillaba fuertemente y el calor era casi insoportable, tanto que Ayami ya estaba pensando en métodos para asesinar a Saki, quien no paraba de hablar de lo mucho que deseaba ir a la playa y mostrar su nueva bikini. La profesora se aclaró la garganta, mirando la hoja frente a sus ojos—Bien…ya que este año hay un número impar de alumnos…una persona va a tener que estar sola, y esa persona es… ¡Oh! La señorita Katsuo, cabaña número 227, puede retirar su llave por allí—Ayami se sorprendió al oír su apellido, y rápidamente agachó la cabeza, algo avergonzada ante la repentina atención y deseando huir lo más pronto posible.

Rápidamente tomó la llave y salió a buscar la cabaña en la cual estaría, sin que antes le dijeran que aquel día era totalmente libre para que los estudiantes hiciesen la actividad que deseasen, tal como ir a la playa o descansar en la piscina.

A pesar de lo grande que era el complejo, pudo hallar el lugar en poco tiempo, encontrándose con una pequeña y pintoresca cabaña. Al entrar lo primero que saltaba a la vista era una cama doble, con sábanas blancas oliendo a limpio; las paredes eran de un tono amarillo claro y estaban decoradas con algunas pinturas, las gruesas cortinas le daban a la habitación la luz suficiente como para que se sintiera refrescante, y al mismo tiempo le daban el toque hogareño que debe tener toda cabaña. El resto de la habitación constaba de lo típico, un armario, un pequeño sofá, el baño y una televisión,

Ayami se sentó sobre la cama, dándose un segundo a sí misma.

No había olvidado la charla con Kokona.

Es más, había estado en su cabeza todo el tiempo, dándole una mezcla de ansiedad y temor.

Por mucho que lo intentase, sus pensamientos simplemente caían y caían en Osoro, en cosas tontas, como en qué tipo de traje de baño iría a la playa, o en si había desayunado… pero también en cosas algo más serias, como en la pequeña posibilidad de gustarle a la líder de los delincuentes…o en cómo serían las cosas si salieran, ¿las apuntarían con el dedo? ¿o las dejarían estar? ¿habrían muchos chismes?...preguntas, y preguntas…

Se dejó caer en la cama, con un suspiro, mirando hacia el techo y tratando de callar a su mente por unos segundos, sin embargo la paz interior no habría durado mucho, ya que enseguida escuchó golpes en la puerta.

Sin ganas de despegarse de la cama y queriendo esconderse del mundo para siempre, se levantó a abrirla, para encontrarse con Saki y Kokona mirándola con amplias sonrisas— ¿Qué haces con la ropa puesta aún? ¡Ponte tu traje de baño! —exclamó Saki enseguida entrando sin preguntar.

Ayami sonrió suavemente, tratando de no demostrar su raro estado de ánimo—Estaba por hacer eso—mintió, observando como la chica de pelo extravagante se tiraba en la cama, junto con Kokona.

—Qué suerte tienes—murmuró la última, estirándose sobre el colchón—Yo estoy con esa perra Ronshaku, espero que no esté en su típica actitud de niña rica porque despertará sin cabello mañana—dijo, rechinando los dientes.

Ayami no pudo evitar reírse ante las palabras, mientras tomaba su traje de baño y se metía en el baño.

Una vez puesta su bikini, se arrepintió de haber elegido lo primero que vio sin precaución, se arrepentía, mucho. Se constaba en dos piezas de color rojo oscuro, y era pequeño, muy pequeño; la parte inferior no era del toda mala ya que tapaba su trasero, no de la forma a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero era suficiente; sin embargo la parte superior… digamos que la naturaleza había sido bastante generosa con Ayami, pero esto no hacía más que avergonzarla, y en general le daba mucho pudor que sus senos tuvieran tal tamaño. No le sorprendía que aquel bikini fuera un regalo de Akira, para nada; su busto estaba muy a la vista, más de lo que jamás había estado, y por el amor de dios, si le daba vergüenza salir ante sus amigas, ¡¿Cómo podría pararse frente a todos usando eso?!

La reacción de Saki y Kokona estuvo como para sacarles una foto, sus bocas se abrieron en sorpresa, pero enseguida lo ocultaron para evitar que Ayami no quisiese salir.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la playa las miradas fueron directo a ella, y la ojiverde jamás había tenido tantos ojos encima, ni siquiera aquella vez que una chica tiró su bento sobre ella.

Tratando de ignorar toda la atención—masculina, más que nada—les dijo a sus amigas donde estaría y se acercó a la orilla del mar.

Ahora estaba de mejor humor, a pesar del altercado con su traje de baño la playa siempre lograba subir su estado de ánimo; sentir la arena entre los dedos de sus pies, el placentero sonido de las olas y el suave viento despeinando su cabellera; simplemente le encantaba.

Ayami dio unos pasos y se sentó, sin importarle que quizás la temperatura del agua estaba como para entrar lentamente y la arena que probablemente quedaría dentro de su bikini.

Comenzó a juguetear con el agua, poniendo su palma sobre esta y observando cómo se marcaba alrededor de sus dedos; en verdad que se moría por meterse un poco más profundo y nadar, siendo que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba la playa, sin embargo se les había dejado en claro a los alumnos que no había un socorrista, por lo tanto sería un poco peligroso.

De repente sintió como se le tapaba el sol a su derecha, y al girar la cabeza y pestañear un par de veces, reconoció la figura de Osoro—Hola de nuevo, nerd—la saludó.

Ayami rápidamente se puso de pie algo torpemente, sacándose la arena de las piernas— ¡Hola! No te había visto…—dijo ella, algo distraída, mientras reacomodaba su bikini, asegurándose de que nada indeseado quedase a la vista, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando hubo silencio por parte de Osoro, y al levantar la vista se encontró con nada más y nada menos que la rubia mirándola de pies a cabeza, con un aspecto algo rojizo en su cara…

Ayami rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se cubrió los senos inmediatamente con los antebrazos, totalmente avergonzada— ¡No los mires! —siseó, mirando hacia el suelo.

La rubia tosió, volviendo a la realidad aún más roja, al parecer siendo que había sido atrapada mirando—Lo siento—se disculpó—Pero debes admitir… esa es una gran elección para un viaje del instituto, estoy orgullosa.

Ayami bajó aún más la mirada, no siendo capaz de mantener el contacto visual con Osoro. Por alguna razón, la atención de la líder de los delincuentes sobre su cuerpo le daba una sensación completamente distinta a la de los demás, y aunque jamás lo admitiría…no le desagradaba—Esto fue un regalo de Akira—explicó—No me di cuenta que era este traje de baño hasta que llegué aquí—hizo una mueca con sus labios—Y no es como si tú hubieras elegido algo demasiado arriesgado, tonta…—dijo, refiriéndose a lo que Osoro estaba vistiendo; al contrario de lo que se había imaginado, algo más arriesgado y…distinto; Osoro estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas y unos shorts, y ahora se sentía algo tonta por haber imaginado otra cosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estabas deseando verme en una bikini? Que chica sucia…—se burló Osoro, sonriendo socarronamente.

Ayami se ruborizó fuertemente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par— ¡N-No!—exclamó avergonzada, salpicando a Osoro algo molesta.

La rubia no pudo evitar reír, retrocediendo un poco—Está bien, está bien—hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de hablar de nuevo—Escúchame, hoy por la noche habrá una pequeña "reunión" en una de nuestras cabañas, ¿te gustaría venir?

La opción era tentadora, debía admitirlo, sin embargo el tan solo imaginarse en la misma habitación con Purple le daba escalofríos—No lo sé… tu amiga Purple no parece apreciarme demasiado, no creo que sea buena idea…

Osoro frunció el ceño—No dejes que te intimide…esa chica es más débil de lo que dice y aparenta ser—dijo la rubia, observando hacia donde estaba su pandilla algo seria—Vamos, acompáñame—le suplicó.

Sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría, sin embargo el ver a Osoro pedirle así que fuera con ella fue suficiente—Está bien…—se rindió, suspirando.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia—Genial, pasaré por ti a las ocho—dijo con un destello de emoción en su voz—Oh, tengo que irme ahora—sus ojos volvieron hacia donde estaban los otros delincuentes—Nos vemos más tarde, princesa.

Y así se marchó rápidamente, Ayami sin poder evitar seguirla con la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces? —la llamó entonces la voz de Saki, quien entonces apareció de la nada, tomándola del brazo—Ven, estamos por jugar un partido de voleibol, necesitamos a alguien más.

La castaña simplemente asintió, con sus ojos aún fijos en la espalda de Osoro.

.

.

.

Ayami se miró en el espejo, algo dudosa. La noche ya había caído y Osoro pronto pasaría para ir juntas a aquella "reunión" a la que la había invitado. Estaba nerviosa, nerviosísima, ya que una cosa era pasar el rato con Osoro, eso no tenía nada de malo, sin embargo el resto de los delincuentes estarían allí, Purple estaría allí, y a pesar de que sabía que su líder probablemente no permitiría que la molestara, la ansiedad llegaba de todas formas.

Suspiró, mirando lo que tenía puesto; en realidad no había pensado que terminaría siendo invitada a cualquier sitio, por lo tanto la ropa que tenía era básica. Se había puesto simplemente unos jeans y una blusa sin mangas algo corta con el dibujo de un mandala; algo aburrido, para su gusto.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, así que tomó su chaqueta negra y se dirigió a abrirla. Sorpresa fue la que tuvo cuando en lugar de encontrarse con Osoro vio a Hikaru parado frente a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ayami no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces, siendo tomada con la guardia baja— ¡H-Hikaru! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico sonrió tímidamente—Oh…ehm…no tenía nada que hacer, así que ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?

Ayami se mordió el labio, mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos, simplemente ver la mirada de esperanza en los ojos del chico la hacían sentirse extremadamente culpable—Me encantaría…—dijo—Pero ya tengo planes, lo siento mucho…

Tan solo ver la decepción en el rostro de Hikaru la hizo sentir aún peor—Ya veo…—el chico levantó el rostro, mostrando una sonrisa— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Ayami abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo ninguna palabra llegó a salir ya que alguien detrás de ambos se aclaró la garganta.

Hikaru se dio media vuelta, revelando así a Osoro apoyada contra un poste, con media sonrisa en los labios y una mirada algo sarcástica,

—Ya veo…—dijo el chico, mirando hacia el suelo—Que tengan un buen rato—se despidió, huyendo inmediatamente.

Ayami lo observó marcharse, sintiéndose terrible.

—No te estés mal—habló entonces Osoro, desde su lugar—No puedes seguir alimentando sus esperanzas.

La castaña suspiró, sabiendo que al fin y al cabo estaba en lo correcto—Lo sé…

Así como miraba hacia el suelo con remordimiento, sintió a la otra chica aproximarse—Ey, anímate, no es tu culpa que no estés interesada—dijo, con tono gentil (tono que por cierto, era raramente oído en su voz)

Ayami levantó la mirada— ¿Tú crees?

Osoro asintió, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña—Así es, venga, vamos…

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, la ojiverde cerró la puerta detrás de ella, para luego comenzar a caminar junto a su compañera.

Hacía un poco de frío, siendo que ya era de noche, sin embargo era un frío agradable, de ese frío algo húmedo que hace que haya olor a césped mojado.

La luz de la luna hacía todo un poquito mejor, el mar, las luciérnagas que aparecían poco a poco, e incluso hacía que Osoro luciera más bonita de lo normal; tenía que admitirlo, la rubia lucía hermosa aquella noche, con aquel tipo de belleza despreocupada que la caracterizaba y su pelo rubio cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros. Tampoco pudo evitar observar lo que tenía puesto; una simple camiseta sin mangas de un color beige oscuro, acompañada por una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans oscuros que acentuaban muy bien sus musculosas piernas.

Ambas charlaron un poco hasta que por fin llegaron hasta la cabaña. Ayami estaba asombrada por cuan alejadas estaban las cabañas de ellos, sin embargo, en el fondo no estaba tan sorprendida. Ya desde afuera se podía oír música de Adelitas Way. El nerviosismo comenzó a invadirla de nuevo.

Osoro sin que nada la detuviese abrió la puerta y entró, seguida por Ayami, cuyas manos estaban temblando ligeramente, y no del frío.

Lo primero que notó fue que las luces estaban mucho más bajas, y que la cabaña era algo más grande que la de ella, permitiendo que más personas entrasen. Hablando de personas, había algunos individuos que Ayami no lograba reconocer, para su sorpresa, siendo que esperaba que solo fueran Osoro y su pandilla.

Una chica con cabello de color avellana y algunos mechones de color rojo se acercó hacia ambas—Hola líder—saludó a Osoro en un tono algo coqueto—Veo que trajiste a tu amiguita—dijo acercándose a Ayami y enrollando un mechón de su corto pelo entre sus dedos, haciendo a la castaña inmediatamente incómoda.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó algo molesta la rubia.

La chica señaló un grupo de personas a un par de metros de ellas, antes de retirarse y acariciar la mejilla de Ayami, quien estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

—Ven—dijo Osoro, indicándole que se acercaran al grupo.

La castaña observó cómo la rubia saludaba a su pandilla, e inmediatamente entendió por qué era su líder. Había una notoria diferencia entre ella y ellos, se notaba el respeto que todos tenían hacia ella, pero aun así eran algo juguetones, sin pasar límites por supuesto.

Entonces Ayami oyó a alguien hacer un gesto de disgusto, e inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

Purple.

— ¿La trajiste a ella? —preguntó la chica de pelo negro y violeta, mirándola con la peor mirada que jamás había recibido. Ayami tragó saliva, sin saber que decir.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? —respondió Osoro en un tono no demasiado amigable, haciendo que Purple retrocediera, sin antes darle otra mirada de odio.

—Sí Purple, ¿cuál es tu problema? —preguntó entonces un chico, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña, quien enseguida percibió el olor a alcohol—Soy Dandy, por cierto…—dijo, acercando su cara.

Los ojos de Ayami fueron desde él hasta Osoro, quien era ella ahora la que estaba mirando de la peor manera al chico. La castaña rió levemente (y un poco nerviosamente también) y se separó del chico, poniéndose al lado de Osoro.

Ninguna pudo decir nada, ya que en aquel mismo momento, otra chica de la pandilla de Osoro apareció, sosteniendo dos vasos en sus manos, y entregándoselos a ambas.

Ayami tomó el vaso, no muy convencida. Al mirar el contenido, pudo ver un líquido casi transparente, cuyo olor era muy fuerte— ¿Qué es?

La rubia ya había tomado un trago cuando le devolvió la mirada a Ayami—Es vodka con bebida energizante—respondió la rubia, sin poder evitar reír cuando la ojiverde abrió los ojos sorprendida—Pruébalo, hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

La castaña miró el vaso en su mano dudando; Odiaba el alcohol y como mucho podía llegar a tomar una cerveza. Sin embargo la curiosidad era aún más fuerte que ella. Se llevó la bebida hasta sus labios y dio un trago. El líquido inmediatamente entró a su boca, con un sabor algo amargo y al mismo tiempo un poco dulce; aunque la cosa se puso algo más intensa cuando pasó por su garganta, quemando un poco.

Ayami achinó los ojos y arrugó la nariz ante aquella sensación. No, definitivamente no le gustaba.

La carcajada de Osoro volvió a llenar sus oídos, así como se acercaba rápidamente y poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la ojiverde mientras la despeinaba—Eres muy linda—dijo entre risas.

— ¡No te burles! —dijo Ayami fingiendo estar enojada, pero aun así con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, lo siento—se disculpó, retrocediendo—No te gusta el alcohol, ¿verdad?

La castaña giró su cabeza, no quería mentir, pero tampoco quería sonar como una debilucha que no podía aguantar una simple bebida—No soy demasiado fanática…—terminó diciendo.

—Ya veo—dijo Osoro, como si estuviera examinándola—Que mal, y yo que planeaba embriagarme…—comentó, suspirando en un falso tono melancólico.

Ayami rió tontamente ante sus palabras, golpeando suavemente su hombro—No te atrevas a emborracharte y dejarme sola aquí…

La rubia alzó ambas cejas, para luego darle una de sus típicas miradas pícaras—A menos que tú te emborraches voy a mantenerme sobria, lo prometo.

Ambas continuaron riendo y charlando por un rato.

Pero por supuesto, como en toda historia, no todo podía ir perfecto.

Para eso estaba Purple.

La chica pareció salir de la nada, cuando se paró frente a Ayami con sus típicos ojos resentidos.

Ambas chicas la miraron sorprendidas, sin saber cuáles eran sus intenciones al aparecer así de la nada.

Y por dios, sus intenciones no eran nada buenas.

Mientras Ayami continuaba mirándola extrañada, la chica con flequillo morado le dio una mirada maliciosa, levantando uno de esos vasos rojos de plástico hasta que este quedase a la altura de la cara de la castaña. Purple dejó salir una risa malvada, antes de verter el contenido del vaso sobre Ayami.

La castaña inmediatamente dio un paso atrás sorprendida, con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas mientras el líquido bajaba desde su pecho hasta más abajo. Inmediatamente se sintió pegajosa, y aquel aroma a alcohol que tan poco le gustaba estaba ahora completamente sobre ella.

En segundos se había formado una ronda de personas alrededor de ellas, y sin pensarlo dos segundos la castaña corrió al baño.

Inmediatamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella, escuchando gritos salir desde afuera de la habitación, probablemente provenientes de Osoro y Purple.

Ayami se miró al espejo, con ganas de llorar. Su ropa estaba mojada y pegajosa y completamente pegada a ella de forma incómoda.

Con un suspiro y tratando de olvidar lo sucedido se limpió lo mejor que pudo, mientras se convencía a sí misma de quedarse y no dejar que Purple le arruinase la noche, ya que al fin y al cabo, esas eran sus intenciones.

Aún mojada pero limpia, Ayami salió del baño, para encontrarse a Osoro esperándola, con semblante preocupado— ¿Estás bien? No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a hacer eso—dijo enojada.

La castaña simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa—No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que me ponga de mal humor.

Osoro le devolvió la sonrisa—Me gusta esa actitud, yo probablemente ya hubiera pateado su trasero…

La conversación fue entonces cortada por la chica con los mechones rojos, quien estaba parada sobre la cama, llamando la atención de todos— ¡Bien! Vamos a jugar un juego…

Ayami escuchó la explicación claramente, con algo de ansiedad. La cosa iba así; sobre una mesa había una cantidad de vasos equivalentes a las personas en la cabaña, casi todos tenían agua, excepto por uno, cuyo contenido era vodka. Cada persona debía tomar un vaso y aquel que le tocase el alcohol debía cumplir con lo que fuera de que se le ordenase, si aquella persona no hacía lo que le decían o si alguien mentía respecto a lo que había en el vaso, debía sacarse toda la ropa, absolutamente toda la ropa y meterse al mar así, súper bonito.

—No tienes que jugar si no quieres—murmuró Osoro en su oído, a lo que Ayami respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, tengo un poco de curiosidad de lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir…

El juego entonces empezó, y Ayami se encontró afortunada durante las rondas, siempre consiguiendo agua y ahorrándose de los retos algo maliciosos; un chico tuvo que pasar por una dolorosa depilación con cera y otra chica tuvo que lamer la suela del zapato de aquel chico Dandy…definitivamente no eran nada bonitos.

Cuando le tocó a ella fueron bastante compasivos—a comparación del resto—Aunque probablemente aquello fue por la presencia algo protectora de Osoro a su lado.

Lo que tuvo que hacer fue tomar dos shots de vodka seguidos, si se tomaba más de cinco segundos para pasar al segundo, tenía que volver a empezar. Por suerte, pudo completar el reto a la primera e incluso obtuvo algunos aplausos.

Las rondas siguieron pasando, hasta que llegaron a la última, ya con Ayami ansiando que el juego terminase.

Alivio fue el que tuvo cuando el agua entró en su boca, sin embargo Osoro no parecía haber salido suertuda—Tengo el vodka—gritó, al parecer sin demasiadas ganas de hacer lo que fuera que le dijeran.

Hubo un poco de alboroto, siendo que la rubia siempre había obtenido agua, sin embargo la anfitriona rápidamente hizo callar a todo el mundo—Mmm, que podemos hacer contigo, Osoro…

— ¡Tengo una idea! —gritó un chico.

—Escúpela.

Una mirada pícara por parte de él fue dirigida hacia la rubia—Besuqueo de reconciliación con Purple…

Los latidos del corazón de Ayami se aceleraron, encontrándose espantada ante la idea.

Casi todos en la habitación hicieron "Uhhhh", aumentando los nervios de la castaña.

Osoro se cruzó de brazos, mirando fríamente al muchacho—Ni en tus más malditos sueños mojados—espetó, sin siquiera mirar a Purple, cuyos ojos brillaban de la emoción.

—Al parecer la pequeña Ayami será testigo de pezones ajenos por primera vez—dijo alguien cuya voz la castaña no pudo identificar, haciéndola avergonzarse.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Osoro?

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, al parecer pensando—Bien…—dijo suspirando algo molesta.

Ayami simplemente no sabía que pensar, y vio horrorizada como Purple tomaba a Osoro por el cuello para rápidamente atacar sus labios con su boca.

La rubia parecía estar reluctante a tocarla, sin embargo cuando la pelinegra tomó sus brazos e hizo que los envolviera alrededor de su cintura, Osoro los dejó allí.

La castaña simplemente no podía verlo, estaba petrificada. Odiaba la imagen frente a sus ojos, odiaba ver a Osoro besar a Purple, odiaba ver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la otra, y como sus lenguas eran ligeramente visibles mientras el beso continuaba.

No podía seguir viendo eso.

Básicamente tropezó por la habitación, abriendo la puerta y huyendo con lágrimas bajando por su mejilla.

Tan solo recordar la imagen que había visto hacía segundos la hacía sentirse enferma, sin embargo no podía creer que aquella resultó su reacción a Osoro besando a alguien, simplemente tenía esa sensación horrible en su pecho que aumentaba cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido.

Ayami corrió la distancia hasta su cabaña, y para cuando llegó era un desastre jadeante y lleno de lágrimas.

Cerró la puerta fuertemente, apoyándose sobre esta al instante.

Ocultó su cara entre sus manos, queriendo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

No solo lloraba por lo sucedido en la cabaña, oh no. Lloraba porque probablemente lo había arruinado todo, lloraba porque probablemente las cosas ahora serían extrañas, lloraba porque al parecer, se había dado cuenta de lo que tanto había negado todo el tiempo…

— _¡Ayami!_ —escuchó a la voz de Osoro exclamar al otro lado de la puerta.

La castaña escondió aún más la cara entre sus manos, tratando de ocultar el llanto

— _Ayami… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste?_ —la preocupación en la voz de la rubia la hizo sentir aún peor.

Pero…

¿Y ahora qué hacía?

Su mente estaba prácticamente en blanco, y cada excusa era más lamentable que la otra—S-Solo me sentí un poco mal—mintió, con la voz quebradiza—V-Vuelve a la fiesta…no quiero arruinar tu noche.

Ayami oyó a la rubia suspirar, así como sintió un peso sobre la puerta, entonces se dio cuenta de que Osoro estaba en la exacta misma posición que ella, solo que del otro lado.

— _¿Por qué me mientes? Acaso… ¿hice algo mal?_

—No…

La castaña se mordió el labio.

Estaba juntando coraje.

Cerró los ojos, y simplemente dejó que las palabras escapasen de su boca—Me gustas—murmuró, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse a una velocidad a la que jamás había estado.

Lo había dicho.

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Si el destino estaba a su favor, las cosas saldrían bien, todo iría mucho mejor de ahora en adelante.

Sin embargo si el destino estaba en su contra, probablemente habría arruinado todo entre ambas.

Pero de todas formas necesitaba soltar aquellas palabras de una vez por todas, como si fueran una pesada cruz que llevaba cargando durante mucho tiempo.

Ayami sintió el peso sobre la puerta retirarse, es decir, Osoro había levantado la espalda— _¿Qué?_

La había cagado, ¿verdad?

La mano de la castaña estaba tan temblorosa que casi no pudo abrir la puerta.

Necesitaba mirarla a los ojos.

Giró la perilla.

Osoro estaba ahí parada, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ayami suspiró, todo era muy difícil.

—Me gustas, Osoro—volvió a decir esta vez en voz alta, y mirándola a los ojos con un coraje que jamás habría pensado que tendría.

Las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron de un color rosado, y su chaqueta de cuero no estaba sobre sus hombros, revelando sus musculosos brazos.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Ayami podía ver que Osoro estaba asustada, pero maldita sea, ella también lo estaba, y mucho. Hubo un rápido intercambio de miradas, justo antes de Osoro rápidamente se abalanzara sobre ella.

Era como si un peso cayera de sus hombros, las manos de la rubia subiendo por sus brazos, hasta llegar a su cuello, acariciándolo suavemente. La respiración de la castaña se había tornado pesada, y en el momento exacto en que los labios de Osoro se encontraron con los de ella, pudo sentir todo su cuerpo en llamas. Por un segundo pensó que le había subido la fiebre, porque nunca había sentido ese calor en toda su vida, jamás, pero no, sabía que no tenía tal cosa, ya que así era cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada toque de la rubia.

Su mente estaba en blanco, todo sobre ese momento era abrumador, así como se volcaba sobre Osoro, instantáneamente perdiéndose en ella, en sus suaves labios moviéndose suavemente contra los de ella, en cómo sus manos viajaban desde su cuello hasta sus brazos, y en su cintura, atrayendo a Ayami lo más cerca posible a ella.

Oyó cómo los pies de Osoro cerraban la puerta y, tan pronto como estuvo cerrada su espalda se encontró presionada contra esta, con la respiración convirtiéndose en una tarea difícil y los labios de la rubia todavía dominando los suyos, mientras una mano subía desde su rostro hasta su pelo.

Era el mejor beso que la morena había recibido jamás, nunca había tenido tal sensación en el pecho, y a cada segundo que pasaba quería que los húmedos labios de la líder de los delincuentes se mantuvieran pegados a los de ella por más y más tiempo, por el amor de Dios, Osoro era una muy buena besadora.

Su aroma llenó los pulmones de Ayami haciendo el beso veinte veces mejor, pero ahora ella no sólo sentía su perfume, ahora sentía cómo sus labios sabían, un poco de alcohol, pero también se sentía dulce, como un caramelo.

Era como si todos sus sentidos nunca hubieran estado tan alerta, sintiendo su olor, su toque, su sabor... y oh dios, Ayami estaba a punto de combustionar.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco intensas, mientras Osoro presionaba fuertemente su cuerpo contra la puerta y mordía su labio inferior, haciendo temblar las piernas de Ayami como jalea.

Tenía que admitirlo, ese era el beso más intenso que jamás había recibido.

Pero también era el mejor beso que jamás había recibido.

Porque después de todo, era Osoro.

Siempre había sido Osoro.


	14. Capítulo 13

Cancion/es recomendada/s: Lanterns On The Lake - Through The Cellar Door / Broods - Taking You There

Los labios de Osoro se despegaron de los de ella cuando el aire comenzó a ser necesario en sus pulmones. Ambas estaban cortas de aliento y sus pechos subían y bajaban en compás.

Era difícil pensar, como si su cabeza solo quisiera repetir y repetir la imagen de Osoro abalanzándose sobre ella y dominando sus labios; todo había pasado tan rápidamente, sin embargo, para Ayami fue todo en cámara lenta. Había silencio, como si una palabra pudiese llegar a interrumpir aquel momento en el que todo parecía de cristal.

Como si supiera exactamente qué hacer—aunque en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea—Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Osoro, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y abrazándola fuertemente, aunque de los abrazos que se habían dado antes, este era totalmente distinto.

La rubia tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, antes de enseguida rodear la cintura de Ayami y atraerla por completo a ella, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo en consecuencia de la diferencia entre sus alturas.

El corazón de la ojiverde pasaba por una sensación completamente nueva, algo que jamás había experimentado, ni cuando había empezado a salir con Hideki o con otra persona; se sentía liviano, como si estuviera lleno de luz.

Una risita de niña pequeña escapó de sus labios, separándose un poco de la rubia para poder verla a los ojos—Así que... ¿te gusto? —preguntó tontamente, todavía con una mano en la nuca de Osoro, mientras que la otra jugueteaba con un mechón rubio.

La delincuente miró hacia otro lado, algo avergonzada y tratando de disimular lo rojo en su cara— ¿En verdad no te diste cuenta de todo el coqueteo?

Una sonrisa algo avergonzada apareció en los labios de Ayami—Bueno... No estaba segura—dijo tímidamente, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de los fuertes brazos de Osoro alrededor de ella—Es decir... un momento podrías estar llamándome bonita y al segundo contarme quien de las chicas de tu pandilla tenía el mejor trasero—se quejó levemente, causando que una risa profunda saliera de la garganta de la rubia.

—Estaba tratando de ponerte celosa—se excusó, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. La delincuente se inclinó hacia ella, y Ayami cerró los ojos, con los labios expectantes por otro beso, sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que sus bocas estuvieron por encontrarse, un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

La castaña abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y lo primero que vio fue la cara de irritación de Osoro— ¿Quién diablos me está llamando justo ahora? —gruñó enfadada mientras sacaba su teléfono.

—Contesta. Puede que sea importante.

—Pero...—la rubia la miró, demostrando que lo último que quería hacer era responder esa llamada; de todas formas, probablemente los ojos levemente preocupados de Ayami fueron suficiente para convencerla— Bien...—murmuró y se llevó el teléfono al oído— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —dijo inmediatamente.

Ayami aún se encontraba acorralada contra la puerta de la cabaña, siendo que ambas no se habían movido de aquel punto, y en el momento en el que Osoro apoyó su mano sobre la puerta mientras escuchaba lo que fuera que le estuviese diciendo la persona al otro lado de la línea, la castaña se puso tan roja como el bikini que Akira le había regalado.

Oía como Osoro hablaba algo enfadada con la persona en el teléfono, sin embargo, todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en lo cerca que se encontraban la una de la otra, y en como uno de los brazos de Osoro aún rodeaba su cintura.

La delincuente cortó la llamada, con una mirada de irritación— El director descubrió lo que estaba pasando—esbozó una sonrisa suave pero sarcástica— Obviamente me quieren allí.

Ayami trató de ocultar la decepción lo más que pudo—O-Oh, ¡está bien! Será mejor que vayas...

—Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo...

Antes de separarse, Osoro plantó un par de pequeños besos en los labios ahora algo hinchados de Ayami, quien aún estaba en las nubes, sin poder asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder en aquella cabaña.

Las dos se despidieron, y en el momento en el que cerró la puerta Ayami no pudo evitar sonreír. Tantas cosas acababan de pasar y en aquel instante era como si no pudiera asimilarlo. Había tomado un riesgo —cosa que a ella, le daba muchísima ansiedad— Le había dicho a Osoro cómo se sentía, y Osoro la había besado.

A pesar de que se sentía tan feliz, aún había una parte de ella que tenía miedo. Sí, tenía miedo, y ese pensamiento fue el que entonces invadió su mente cuando se tiró sobre la cama, aun apestando a alcohol por lo que había pasado con Purple y suspirando.

Imágenes de su última relación pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza, y a pesar de tratar de reprimirlas, seguían recordándole lo que había pasado la última vez que le había dado su corazón a alguien.

Por supuesto que confiaba en Osoro, y no creía que aquella chica fuera capaz de hacerle daño alguno, pero por supuesto que aquel miedo estaba allí instalado en el fondo de su cabeza y sus demonios internos diciéndole que iba a terminar lastimada de nuevo.

Nunca le había pasado, conocer a alguien y tener tal conexión, después de su experiencia con Hideki todo lo relacionado con el amor le parecía sin sentido, como si en alguna forma aquellas "mariposas en su estómago" se hubieran esfumado completamente después del accidente; pero, a pesar de todo, allí estaba ahora, aún con las mejillas encendidas y sintiendo las mariposas que ella había dado por desaparecidas.

Y quería gritar sus sentimientos hacia Osoro, quería salir y contárselo a todo el mundo, que las personas supieran lo suave de su cabello rubio y lo impresionantemente bonitos que sus ojos en realidad eran; que le gustaba la chica más hermosa del mundo. Que le gustaba una chica.

Pero, no obstante, Ayami no podía. No sabía cómo hacerlo ¿Tendría que hacer lo que muchos llaman "salir del armario"? No tenía siquiera idea de cómo avanzarían las cosas con Osoro, ¿Entonces cómo iba a poder responderse a sí misma las miles de dudas y callar todos los miedos en su cabeza ella solita?

La castaña decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas— aunque sea intentarlo— Y sacudió su cabeza, parándose para dirigirse al baño y quitarse el hedor de encima, para poder luego irse a dormir con ansias de ver a Osoro el día siguiente.

Pánico fue lo primero que sintió cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, dándose cuenta de que no había puesto una alarma para despertarse. Cuando miró el reloj vio que faltaban tan solo veinte minutos para que el resto de estudiantes se fuera en una excursión programada, y si algo tenía en claro, era que probablemente no la esperarían.

Trató de prepararse lo más rápido que pudo, sin siquiera tener tiempo para pensar. Sabía que la excursión era a una de las playas más bonitas de la zona donde estaban, ya que eran la mayor atracción del lugar, por lo tanto, rápidamente su puso su traje de baño junto con unos shorts, una camiseta y su calzado. Apenas llegó a cepillar su cabello y salió despavorida de la cabaña, llegando sin aliento al lugar donde todos estaban.

—¡Ahí estas! Ya comenzaba a preocuparme— la recibió Kokona.

Ayami la miró algo indignada, aun tratando de estabilizar su respiración— ¿Por... qué... no viniste... a ...buscarme? ... Me quedé... dormida.

—¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo! Nunca llegas tarde, por eso no fui... ¿Estás bien?

—Mejor me perjudica—respondió sarcásticamente, ya habiéndose recuperado un poco. No tardó entonces en notar la ausencia de una de sus amigas— ¿Dónde está Saki?

—No estaba bien del estómago—le contó, llevándose una mano a la cara en signo de preocupación— Se pasó toda la mañana vomitando, tuvo que quedarse con una enfermera.

Estuvo a punto de responderle a Kokona, cuando de repente sus ojos se encontraron con los de cierta delincuente, quien estaba a unos metros de ellas, apoyada contra una pared. Al parecer, la ojiverde la había atrapado observándola, lo que hizo que tanto Ayami como Osoro enrojecieran y miraran para otro lado.

Kokona pareció darse cuenta de inmediato, por lo que sonrió maléficamente— ¿Es tensión sexual lo que percibo desde aquí?

El color en sus mejillas no hizo más que incrementar—Ya cállate.

Su amiga estuvo a punto de replicar, sin embargo, las indicaciones de una profesora para que todos los alumnos ingresasen en el autobús, a lo que Ayami se sintió agradecida.

Se subió al vehículo sumergida en sus pensamientos. Había notado como su ansiedad parecía incrementar a cada segundo que pasaba, efecto provocado por la rubia un par de asientos más atrás. Le pareció raro que solo una mirada hubiera sido su única interacción hasta el momento, y a pesar de que intentó atribuirlo a su llegada atrasada, le era inevitable sentir un poco de nervios y preocupación.

—¿Estás ahí? ¡Ayami! —la voz de Kokona la sacó de su pequeño trance.

—Sí... Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída.

— A este punto el motivo ya es obvio... ¡Así que cuéntame cómo estuvo tu noche de ayer! Saliste con ella, ¿verdad?

Ayami miró a su amiga sorprendida—¡Baja la voz! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Una risa escapó los labios de la chica— Bueno... Después de que lo rechazases, Hikaru vino con nosotras a llorar sus penas— Ayami sintió un pinchazo de culpa en el pecho— Fueron dos largas horas de "No entiendo cómo puede preferir a Osoro Shidesu" y "¡Es una delincuente! ¡¿Por qué siquiera está con ella?!" Así que nos debes una.

—Perdón...—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

—¡No te disculpes! Solo como compensación... ¡cuéntame todo!

Entonces, a pesar de sus inseguridades y de que se sentía tímida contando a su amiga lo del beso debido a que era algo que todavía debía asimilar, le contó todo durante el corto trayecto.

Le pareció cómico cómo la cara de Kokona mostró muchísimas emociones en menos de quince minutos; emoción, enojo, decepción, emoción de nuevo; pero esta vez extrema, y por último felicidad. Cuando la pelimorada la abrazó fuertemente no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortada, y un poco del miedo de antes se esfumó, aunque sea por un momento. Se sentía tan nerviosa y perdida al estar descubriendo esta parte de su sexualidad que, en verdad, sentirse aceptada por parte de su amiga no le venía mal.

Aquel momento fue cortado por una profesora, quien indicaba a los alumnos que ya habían llegado al destino y explicaba como transcurriría su jornada: todos tenían el día libre siempre y cuando se quedasen en el lugar establecido, pasarían casi todo el día allí, para luego volver al complejo para tomar sus cosas y finalmente irse.

Todos bajaron emocionados por conocer el lugar, y Ayami quedó impresionada al ver lo bonita que aquella playa era; el clima agradable complementaba el hermoso mar azul frente a todos, junto con la arena de un color casi blanco y las palmeras, que hacían que ese lugar se viera como un paraíso.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba sola; al mirar hacia su derecha vio a Kokona charlar alegremente con un grupo de chicas. Prefirió no meterse allí, por lo que decidió buscar algo o alguien para distraerse y no quedarse allí plantada como un cactus.

Sus ojos inevitablemente buscaron a Osoro. Se sintió decepcionada al no encontrarla y comenzó a sentirse algo preocupada de que en verdad la rubia la estuviese evitando. Todo había salido relativamente "bien" la noche anterior, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía ignorada? Conocía a Osoro, o, aunque sea eso creía, y sabía que ella no actuaría así después de una "confesión" y un beso.

Sacudió la cabeza, suspirando. Prefirió intentar despejar un poco la cabeza y se dirigió hacia un pequeño puesto de helados, así, aunque sea podría ahogar sus penas en eso.

Ayami seguía algo distraída cuando llegó al carrito, tanto que no vio a la chica que recién había comprado un helado, quien al darse vuelta chocó contra la castaña; como consecuencia, este terminó completamente sobre la playera de Ayami.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No te vi! ¿Estás bien? —la chica preguntó.

Ya para aquel momento, a pesar de que el día acababa de comenzar, ni siquiera tenía energía como para responder apropiadamente— Sí... No hay problema.

La chica frunció el ceño y abrió su mochila, para luego sacar una camiseta limpia — Ten, puede que no sea tan genial como la tuya, pero es mejor que una sucia.

Ayami decidió aceptarla, al fin y al cabo, era ella quien se la estaba ofreciendo— Gracias...déjame pagarte por otro helado—dijo, sintiéndose mal.

—¿Eso? No hay problema, me lo dieron por un cupón— rió, para luego hacer una pausa— Tú eres Ayami Katsuo, ¿verdad? La amiga de la delincuente.

Se quedó atónita ante el último comentario, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ser reconocida por ser "la amiga de...", nunca le había pasado por Osoro— Sí... No creo haberte visto antes—admitió.

La chica sonrió dulcemente— Entré hace poco, estoy en el último año. ¡Soy Hiromi!

Ayami se tomó un segundo para observarla. Era una chica realmente bonita; tenía el pelo muy largo, casi llegándole a la cintura, de un color rojo oscuro. Su cara tenía forma ovalada, cubierta de pecas que hacían que sus ojos castaño claro resaltaran aún más de lo que ya resaltaban. Tenía cejas relativamente gruesas, las cuales aportaban bastante al estilo relajado que llevaba. Era de esas personas que se veían bien sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Es un placer, Hiromi—dijo, tratando de que su timidez no arruinase nada.

—El placer es todo mío—repitió, en tono algo chistoso— ¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¡Oí que en una parte de la playa se pueden ver peces! ¿Qué te parece si vamos?

Ayami no lo pensó demasiado; probablemente era mejor distraerse que seguir pensando en Osoro, cosa que solamente la hacía sentirse nerviosa.

Hiromi le sonrió ampliamente, y de inmediato la llevó al lugar del que estaba hablando. Ambas se quedaron observando la increíble cantidad de hermosos peces en el agua por un rato; era extrañamente relajante.

Las dos pasaron un buen rato juntas; era como si a cada segundo a la pelirroja se le ocurriese alguna otra actividad para hacer, ya fuera una pequeña competencia para ver la piedra de quien llegaba más lejos en el mar, hacer una batalla de agua o hasta colarse en el pequeño faro de la playa. A pesar de recién haberla conocido, Ayami verdaderamente apreciaba la compañía.

—No quiero sonar entrometida—dijo Hiromi una vez estaban las dos tumbadas bajo el sol, descansando un poco— Pero la verdad es que te veías algo triste cuando nos chocamos en el puesto de helado, no pude evitar invitarte a pasar el rato... ¿puedo saber que te tenía así? Si no te molesta, por supuesto.

Ayami suspiró y sonrió un poco— ¿Pasas el rato con cada extraña triste que te encuentras?

Hiromi rió— No, fuiste una excepción.

La castaña pausó por un momento... podía contarle, aunque sea una parte, lo que le pasaba... no hacía falta entrar en detalle— Ayer le confesé mis sentimientos a... alguien— apenas había empezado, pero ya sentía sus mejillas calentarse— Nos besamos... pensé que todo estaría bien hoy, pero siento que me ha estado evitando.

Estudió la reacción de Hiromi, quien parecía estar buscando las palabras para responderle— Creo que deberías darle un poco de tiempo... si este "alguien" correspondió tus sentimientos dudo mucho que pueda evitarte por mucho tiempo.

—Pero... ¿y si en verdad no se acerca? ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

—Puedes acercarte tú... Estoy segura que hablar te daría la paz mental que necesitas—Hiromi se estiró, bostezando— Si no te molesta... creo que voy a dormir una siesta corta, me servirá para broncearme un poco— le guiñó el ojo— Puedes unirte si deseas.

Ayami sonrió—Dulces sueños—dijo riendo un poco, y acomodándose ella sobre la tumbona. Decidió sin pensarlo demasiado dormir una siesta también, de todas formas, no era como que tenía demasiado para hacer, siendo que Kokona estaba jugando un partido de voleibol, Hikaru estaba comiendo algo con un grupo de chicos y Osoro ni siquiera estaba cerca.

Así que cerró los ojos, y rápidamente se durmió.

—Ayami... Despierta...

Una voz grave fue lo que logró que la castaña recobrara la consciencia. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Al parecer la "pequeña siesta" se había convertido en una de las que te dejan sin saber siquiera donde estás.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver a Osoro a su lado, con cara de preocupación, logrando que se despertase por completo— ¿Osoro? ¿Qué sucede?

—Te quedaste dormida bajo el sol— Primero se sintió confundida, pero al apenas se movió sintió una oleada de dolor y ardor en todo el cuerpo, y entendió perfectamente a que se refería Osoro; había olvidado ponerse protector solar, y ahora su piel estaba completamente roja, de pies a cabeza.

Ayami dejó salir un quejido por el dolor cuando se sentó, lo que pareció despertar a Hiromi, quien, al contrario de ella, lucía un bronceado espectacular—¿Qué...? Oh, vaya...

—Sí, vaya—gruñó Osoro, enojada. Parecía ser que la presencia de Hiromi no le agradaba demasiado.

Por su parte, Ayami quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, tanto por la cantidad inmensa de dolor que estaba soportando, y lo humillada que se sentía en ese momento. Había sido tan tonta como para olvidar que no se había puesto protector solar, y ahora se sentía como una idiota por eso.

—Voy a... comprar alguna crema—murmuró, parándose y queriendo alejarse de la situación.

Osoro inmediatamente la cortó— No. Mejor ve a sentarte en algún lugar con sombra, yo veré si consigo algo.

Media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ayami, aún algo avergonzada—Gracias.

La rubia solo rió y le despeinó el cabello en respuesta, para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a una pequeña tienda en la playa.

Ayami miró a Hiromi— Supongo que hasta luego.

La pelirroja sonrió— Dalo por hecho.

Y con eso, se alejó. Le costó un poco encontrar algún lugar bajo la sombra, ya que no había demasiados árboles alrededor, por lo que cuando por fin halló un sitio, este estaba alejado de donde estaba el resto de alumnos.

Estando ya sola, se puso a pensar en toda la situación; le parecía dulce que Osoro la hubiera despertado y que ahora estuviese tratando de encontrar algo que ayudase a que el ardor en básicamente todo su cuerpo disminuyera. Al mismo tiempo, estaba aliviada de que por fin hubieran intercambiado más de dos palabras; quizás ahora podría aprovechar para hablar un poco con ella ya que se encontraban a solas.

—Oh, ahí estás— la voz de Osoro llamó su atención. Se sentó a su lado en la banca, con un pequeño envase en la mano— Esto debería ayudar.

—Gracias... te debo una.

—No me debes nada—respondió la rubia con media sonrisa— Date la vuelta, déjame ayudarte con los hombros.

Por un segundo Ayami agradeció al cielo que su cara estuviera tan roja por las quemaduras, ya que sino probablemente su sonrojo se hubiese notado a kilómetros de distancia.

Sin decir nada, se volteó. Inmediatamente sintió dolor cuando las manos de Osoro se posaron de forma algo brusca sobre sus hombros—Ouch— se quejó de forma involuntaria.

—Lo siento—la rubia rió un poco— Tendré más cuidado.

A pesar del dolor, en cierta forma le gustaba sentir los dedos de Osoro deslizándose por su piel, esta vez más gentilmente, como si fuera una caricia; en cierta parte eso la ayudó a relajarse— No puedo creer que te hayas quemado así— la llamó nuevamente la voz de la delincuente.

Ayami suspiró— Tenía la mente en otro lado— admitió.

—¿En serio? ¿Y dónde estaba tu mente? —juzgando por el tono de su voz, la ojiverde sintió que Osoro probablemente ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Es un secreto— se limitó a responder, ya que no pudo encontrar algo mejor para decir. Pero no le dio siquiera tiempo para responder, ya que, sin pensarlo, le preguntó algo— ¿Por qué te tomas la molestia de hacer esto? Sabes que no es necesario.

—Lo sé—afirmó. Ayami no podía verla, sin embargo, sintió como sonreía suavemente— Es algo que me pasa desde que te conocí. Como... una constante necesidad de cuidarte—hizo una pequeña pausa— No me malinterpretes, sé que puedes hacerlo sola, es solo que... a veces es un poco más fuerte que yo.

Hubo silencio entonces, y Ayami decidió darse la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos. Lo que definitivamente no esperaba, era encontrarse con la cara de Osoro tan cerca de la suya.

Se observaron la una a la otra por unos segundos; miradas bajando desde los ojos hasta labios, y desde los labios hasta ojos. Estaban tan cerca que Ayami podía sentir la respiración de la rubia rozarle la mejilla, y el reconfortante calor que su cuerpo emanaba. Si pasaba otro segundo así, el corazón de Ayami probablemente explotaría de tan rápido que estaba latiendo.

Cuando Osoro por fin se inclinó suavemente hacia ella y sus labios entraron en contacto la castaña sintió como si un peso desapareciese de su espalda; probablemente era esa "tensión sexual", de la que Kokona le había hablado, rompiéndose.

Osoro automáticamente tomó el rol dominante en el beso, deslizando su brazo por el respaldo de la banca donde estaban sentadas y moviéndose cada vez un poco más hacia ella, probablemente tratando de acortar la distancia tanto como fuese posible. Ayami, por su parte, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Osoro sin siquiera pensarlo, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Estaban a una distancia considerable del resto de los alumnos, por lo que no estaba preocupada de que alguien las viese, todo lo que podía pensar en ese instante era el sabor de la boca de la delincuente.

No se separaron hasta que necesitaron respirar, manteniéndose cerca la una de la otra. El corazón de Ayami seguía latiendo rápidamente— Tus labios se sienten tan...— Osoro estuvo a punto de terminar la oración, pero pareció olvidar lo que estaba a punto de decir cuando comenzó a inclinarse para otro beso. La ojiverde casi llegó a cerrar los ojos, pero de repente, la rubia se detuvo— No... no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

En ese momento fue como si Ayami se hubiese caído de la nube en la que estaba— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Osoro se separó de ella, permaneciendo sentada en la banca. Miró al suelo, como si no fuese capaz de mirar a la chica junto a ella a los ojos— Algo entre nosotras... no puede pasar. Me dejé llevar por el momento, lo siento.

Fue como un golpe en el estómago. Se formó un nudo en su garganta y ya podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Ayami podía sentir como la desesperación comenzaba a hacerse presente en su pecho— ¿Por qué?... ¿Es por eso que estuviste evitándome todo el día? ¡Y de la nada apareces y piensas-

Osoro levantó la cabeza, interrumpiéndola— Escucha...

—¡No, tú escucha! — Ayami tenía sentimientos encontrados, tristeza más que nada, pero el enojo estaba empezando a ganarle— ¡Si piensas que puedes jugar así conmigo como si fuera tu títere, estás muy equivocada! —sintió su voz quebrarse, aunque trató de ocultarlo— ¡No puedes simplemente aparecer, hacer que tenga sentimientos por ti, y después tratar de sacártelo de encima como si nada! ¡No puedes! —Eso era todo, fue inevitable que las lágrimas comenzasen a caer.

Parecía ser que Osoro también estaba tratando de evitar llorar, y si Ayami no hubiese estado tan enfadada, probablemente se hubiera sorprendido mucho. Pero en ese momento, no le compraba nada— No es así... por favor, créeme.

—¿Cómo es, entonces?

Osoro vaciló, mirando hacia otro lado, como si esa pregunta era justamente la que no quería que Ayami preguntase— No... no puedo decirlo.

Con eso, Ayami dejó salir una pequeña risa irónica, mientras intentaba secar las lágrimas en sus mejillas— Genial, entonces. —Ella se paró, no podía seguir teniendo esa conversación— Nos vemos.

Una pequeña parte de ella aún esperaba que Osoro la detuviese.

Pero eso no pasó.

 **¡Perdón! Les pido disculpas por haber desaparecido así sin actualizar, 2017 fue un año bastante movido y se me hizo difícil sentarme a escribir; pero en verdad no puedo dejar esta historia inconclusa, ya que les tengo ya mucho cariño a Ayami y a Osoro como para abandonarlas. Estoy un poco nerviosa por volver a actualizar, pero bueno si hay aunque sea una persona que está de vuelta acá disfrutando el Fanfic entonces eso ya me hace feliz.**

 **¿Que será lo que le pasa a Osoro que ahora se está tirando para atrás? Bueno, quizás se enteren en los próximos capítulos (¡ya tengo el 14 empezado!)**

 **Saludos, Katy.**


End file.
